Moi une Zabini ? Quel Classe !
by LoufocaLaeti
Summary: Hermione Granger une simple fille de moldu devient en a peine une heure Hermione Zabini fille de sang pur. Un frère Jumeau détestable pour nom Blaise Zabini le meilleur ami de son pire ennemi. Beaucoup de changement en si peut de temps... EN PAUSE.
1. Chapter One

**Harry Potter**

**Note de l'auteur:** Excusez mes fautes. Rien ne m'appartiens, tout est à la formidable **Joanne Kathleen Rowling**, seul l'histoire est de moi. **Chapitre corrigé**, j'avoue avant il était lamentable, il peut cependant resté quelques fautes par ci et par là.

**Rated K** : Tout les lecteurs

**Précision sur l'histoire:**

- Amanda et Astoria Greengass sont des jumelles (17ans)

- Dumbledore n'est pas mort

- Voldemort est bel et bien mort

- La guerre a eu lieu, mais personne vaincus des deux camps.

- Drago a bien la marque des ténèbres

- Lucius a était innocenté

-Blaise Zabini est joué par Jesse MacCartney, sinon le fait que Blaise et Hermione soit faux jumeau ne serait pas fiable.

**Sur tous les chapitres, il n'y a que celui ci et les deux derniers mis en ligne qui ont était corrigé. Je vais corrigé le reste, en attendant, si vous continuez la lecture de cette histoire, veuillez m'excusé pour cette horrible fautes d'orthographe et de conjugaison. **

_Bonne Lecture_**  
**

* * *

_Chapitre 1_

Hermione Granger jeune femme de 17 ans était dans sa chambre sur son lit en train d'écrire une lettre à sa meilleure amie Ginny Weasley, la guerre l'ai avait rapproché plus qu'elle n'aurait pensé, elles s'adorer et se comporter comme des sœurs. La guerre était bel et bien finit pour le plus grand bien à tous que ce soit du côté du bien ou du mal, pourtant la souffrance y était toujours, mais ne laissa rien paraître. Elle sortit de chez elle après avoir envoyé sa lettre à son amie. Elle était seul dans le parc assis sur une balançoire ces temps si il faisait horriblement chaud elle porter un super top vert et un short moulant des tongs, sa tête était basculer en arrière le soleil taper sur son doux visage, ses yeux étaient fermer, le peu de vent qu'il y avait frotté le visage de belle. La balançoire était son endroit préféré depuis tellement longtemps étant petite s'était pour s'amuser, mais a présent s'était pour se détendre et écouter les bruits des enfants rire, crier et pleurer, quand elle était assis sur cette balançoire elle pensa a tout plein de chose, a n'importe quoi ou n'importe qui, sa la détendait comme si elle se plongé dans un bain en fermant les yeux, mais aujourd'hui aucun enfant était en vision à cause de la chaleur sans doute se disait Hermione. Quelqu'un vint s'asseoir a sur la balançoire d'à côté, elle ouvrit un œil et le dévisagea, mais quand elle le reconnu elle fit les gros yeux et se leva d'un bond et se frotta plusieurs fois les yeux pour bien vérifié que s'était lui, oui s'était lui. Comment Blaise Zabini ? Que faisait il ici surtout dans une ville moldu et encore pire s'asseoir à côté d'elle, elle fronça les sourcils et se rassis les sourcils toujours froncer, elle ne comprenait pas, absolument pas !

- Que fait tu la Zabini ? _Dit-elle avec méprit_.

-Content de te revoir aussi Granger._S'exclama__ Blaise dans un ton Ironique_

- Explique toi pour t'est ici, dans une ville moldu qui plus est à côté de moi, franchement ça ne ressemble pas au dingue de Serpentard. _Fit-elle remarquer_

- La ferme, je vérifié juste mes sources, a plus Sang-de-Bo... trainer! _S'énerva Blaise_

Il transplana d'un coup, elle haussa les épaules, elle le trouva étrangement bizarre que lui voulait il et qu'est-ce qu'il entendait par vérifié ses sources, qu'elle blague le clan des serpents avait-il encore mijoté, qu'ils pouvaient être immature ces serpent de mangemort. Le soleil commença fortement a lui tapé sur son visage de plus elle avait terriblement chaud, elle se leva et rentra chez elle a pieds tout en repensant a la visite inattendu de Zabini, qu'il était bizarre ce mec se disait-elle depuis un bon moment. Elle entra chez elle et vit ses parents la regardait avec un regard triste, elle s'approcha d'eux son père lui fit signe de s'assoir ce qu'elle fit évidement, ses parents s'asseyait eux aussi et la fixèrent un moment avant de commencer à lui parler.

-Hermione chérie sache qu'on t'aime avant tout et ne l'oublie pas, _dit sa mère avec une pointe de tristesse._

-Maman tu me fais peur, oui je sais que vous m'aimer, mais si c'est important dite la toute suite venez en au fait, vous me faite peur ! _s'exclama Hermione avec un pointe de détresse dans sa voix_

-Jane je vais lui dire se sera moins dure pour moi, enfin non._Hésita-t__-__il._Bref Hermione tu es une brillante sorcière de parents au sang purs, oui tu as était adopté, mais avant de nous juger je dois te dire que tes parents n'avez pas le choix s'était ça ou te voir mourir sous leur yeux, tu t'aurais fait tué par le mage noir que ton ami a tué, bref ils veulent te récupérer, tu es leur fille tu as leur sang qui coule dans tes veine et tu as un frère jumeau. Je suis désoler Hermione ça ne doit pas être facile, on comprendra que tu veuille plus nous adresser la parole._S'exclama-t-il du bout au blanc_

-Comment, comment et pourquoi m'avoir caché cela pendant des années ?N'étais-je pas en droit de savoir ? Non vous me l'avait caché, je..._s'exclamai-__t-__elle_

- Ils viennent te chercher dans une heure soit prête à partir, Hermione. _Coupait__ son père adoptif d'un ton froid_

Ses larmes s'écoula, elle avait la rage, de la rage oh oui qu'elle en avait comment pouvaient ils lui balancer sa en pleine face, ce n'était pas une façon de lui annoncer ça. Elle avait l'impression de s'être fait poignarder en plein cœur, elle avait mal au cœur, très mal. Elle n'arriver pas à y croire, les parents qu'elle croyait ses parents ne l'était pas tout. C'était compliqué et la question qui l'intriguer, qui pouvait bien être ses parents biologique, d'un côté elle voulait les haïr, mais de l'autre les connaître et les aimer et se faire consoler, elle se sentait vider, elle versait toute les larmes qu'elle pouvait tout en faisant ses valise, avec sa baguette elle ne remplis que trois valise une pour Poudlard et deux pour tous ses affaires personnelle. Elle avait fait ses valise en vitesse, mais très bien fait, elle en revenait toujours pas comment son père adoptif lui avait répondu avec une tel froideur, elle entendit soudain Jane crier en demande de descendre avec ses valises, ce qu'elle fit en baissant la tête. Arriver en bas des escaliers elle ne regardait toujours pas ses parents biologique, mais trop curieuse elle les regarda et les trouva vraiment très beau. La femme avait de beau cheveux noir bouclé, des yeux marron son teint mate et l'homme des cheveux noir, des yeux marron son teint ni trop mate ni trop blanc. La femme lui sauta dans les bras, elle se détacha.

**- **Hermione comme tu as changé tu es encore plus belle que je ne pensais, oh pardon comme tu peux t'en doutait nous somme tes parents je m'appelle Mélissa Zabini et voici Marc Zabini ton père._Fit sa mère biologique._

-Vous avez dit Zabini ? Donc je suppose que Blaise est mon frère_dit-elle d'un ton vague._

- Tout juste et tu as aussi une sœur, mais elle est à Beaubâtons elle s'appelle Capucine elle a 15 ans, mais elle va allez finir ses études a Poudlard à partir de cette année. _Enchérit__ Mélissa_

- Ta supposition n'a pas l'air de t'enchanté, je me trompe ? Demanda Marc

- Sa n'a rien à voir avec vous rassurez vous, mais Blaise et moi nous nous entendons pas vraiment depuis ma première année a Poudlard avec Malfoy. _Répondit Hermione_

- Drago ? Il est adorable tu vas voir, il en a pas l'air, mais pourtant si_. Dit Mélissa_

- On y va tu veux dire au revoir aux Granger ? _Demanda Marc_

- Non ça ira, on peut y aller**. **_Répondit-elle __en regardant les Granger._

Marc fit disparaître les valises de sa fille au manoir avant de transplaner avec elle et sa femme. Arriver devant le Manoir Zabini, Hermione en revenait pas il était tellement immense qu'elle croyait rêver. La bouche ouverte, les yeux écarquillé et sans bouger, voilà comment elle était aucune autre réaction vint à elle, elle fit rappeler à l'ordre par sa mère qui l'appela. Sa mère lui fit part que son frère ignorai que s'était-elle, ainsi que sa sœur qui venait de rentrer de France, elle passer ses études en France ainsi que les vacances scolaire, elle était rarement ici hormis les grandes vacances, mais ils avaient décidé que Capucine finirait ses études à Poudlard comme toute la famille au pare avant. Capucine et Blaise étaient sur des fauteuils, ils lisaient des magasine, mode pour elle et Quiditch pour lui. Ils arrivèrent au grand salon où se trouver Blaise et Capucine qui se disputait à propos de leur nouvelle sœur, a quoi elle ressemblait, était-elle gentil, serait elle a Serpentard ou encore resterait elle plus avec Capucine où Blaise ? Marc se racla la gorge et les deux enfants Zabini se levèrent pour aller saluer la nouvelle sœur, mais trop exciter de connaître sa nouvelle sœur Capucine se jeta dans ses bras puis la lâcha, Blaise se trouvait derrière elle a essayait de voir le visage de sa sœur. Il vit son visage et fit la plus belle des grimaces qu'il avait en réserve ce qui n'échappa pas à sa sœur.

**- **Au moins je sais que c'est avec moi qu'elle restera, car si tu fais un tête d'enterrement c'est pas la peine Dit Capucine

- Calmos Cap's je la connais malheureusement pour moi. _S'exclama Blaise avec dégoût_

- Blaise ! _D__it sa mère __étonnée_

- Le déplaisir est partagé._S'exclama__ Hermione_

- Blaise, Capucine! _Cria__leur père_

- Oui père. _Dirent les deux concernait_

- Vous allez faire visiter le manoir a votre sœur et hors de question qu'il y est des querelle, je ne veux pas venir vous séparer. _S'exclama-t-il_

- Et essayait d'enterrer la hache de guerre._Enchérit Mélissa avec le sourire__**.**_

Mélissa et Marc partirent en laissant leur trois enfants ensemble, Hermione et Blaise étaient face à face en se regardant dans les yeux. Ceux de Blaise on pouvait y voir du mépris et déçus, ceux d'Hermione on pouvait y voir du mépris, mais aussi de la profonde tristesse. Capucine ayant peur d'un affrontement se mit entre les deux et les poussa chacun avec une main. Capucine et Blaise montrèrent le manoir à leur sœur jusqu'à sa chambre qui était à côté de celle de sa sœur et face à celle de son frère. Elle y entra ainsi que son frère et sa sœur, elle s'asseyait sur son lit et trouva une attirance pour ses mains qui étaient posé sur ses cuisses, elle avait beaucoup de peine et cela se lisait sur son visage, d'un coup elle pensa a ses amis comment allaient ils réagir ? La détesteraient-ils ? La rejetterait-elle ? Et surtout lui en voudrait-il ? Des milliers de questions se mélanger a d'autres. Comment allait elle survivre à ce calvaire de plus son frère jumeau est son pire ennemis, elle avait trouvé l'accueille de sa sœur très chaleureux comparer à celui de son fidèle frère jumeau. Capucine se mit à côté de sa sœur et Blaise debout devant ses deux sœurs.

**- **Ca ne va pas ? _Demanda Capucine_

- Oh si bien sûr, c'est juste que...non rien_.__ Répondit Hermione d'un ton très triste_.

- Bon Granger, je ne suis pas plus content que toi, alors on va instaurait une règle entre nous, _fit-il en croisant les bras_, même si on est jumeau je m'en contre fiche jeveux que ce soit clair moins on se verra moins on s'engueulera et mieux ce sera. Car je ne veux faire aucun mal à notre mère_.__ S'exclama Blaise avec méprit_

- Tu es répugnent Blaise, c'est notre sœur, ta sœur jumelle, même si vous avez était ennemis cela doit se changer, tu..._Commença Capucine_

-Tais-toi Cap's. _Cria-t-il_. Suit moi dans le couloir on discutera mieux sans sa présence.

Ils sortirent de la chambre de leur sœur, Mélissa étaient dans l'angle du couloir des chambre à écouter la conversation, elle était curieuse comment ils allaient s'entendre, mais elle fut choqué d'entendre son fils parler comme sa a sa sœur jumelle. Hermione avait la tête baissé des larmes dévalée sur ses joues, elle n'était pas plus heureuse que lui d'être sa sœur. Déjà qu'elle avait eu beaucoup de peine en apprenant l'horroble mensonge qui trônait au-dessus de sa tête depuis dix-sept ans déjà. Trop curieuse, Hermione écouta derrière la porte.

* * *

**M**erci d'avoir lu ce chapitre, vous pouvez me laissez un review, toute critique est bonne à prendre qu'elle soit positive ou négatif.

**X**o**X**o


	2. Chapter Two

**Première Journée**

- Tu n'as pas honte Blaise ! C'est notre sœur et tu lui parle comme un chiens, parce que tu crois qu'elle va t'obéir ? Non absolument pas ici c'est chez elle a présent, que tu le veuille ou non c'est ta sœur jumelle. Blaise réfléchit un peut elle souffre énormément sa te ferait quoi d'apprendre que tu n'est pas de cette famille et que tu est d'un famille de sang-mêlé ? Tu souffrirai car tu ne verrai plus ceux qui t'ont élever et vu grandir. Réfléchit Blaise sa te ferait mourir de l'intérieur. Elle notre sœur et ils faut l'aider a surmonter cela, si elle voit qu'on fait attention a elle et qu'on l'aime peut être qu'elle ira mieux. Blaise aide là c'est ta sœur voyons et jumelle en plus. S'énerva Capucine  
- peut être, mais on se déteste depuis déjà six ans, elle ne m'acceptera pas et en plus elle haïs Drago... commença Blaise, mais s'arrêta en voyant la porte s'ouvrir sur Hermione.  
- Parce que tu crois qu'on doit aimer quelqu'un qui te traite et t'humilie ? Non je crois pas et tu ne me comprend pas, alors avant de dire quoi que se soit apprend a me connaître chose que tu ne fera pas je suppose, donc comme tu me la dit moins on se verra mieux se sera. Dit Hermione  
- Hermione ! Laisse lui une chance, allez vous allez vous détestez comment je vais faire pour profitez de mes jumeau préféré ? Enchérit Capucine  
- Cap's elle a choisit et sa me convient, bon si tu me cherche je serai dans ma chambre, tu n'a cas faire connaissance avec ta sœur. Dit Blaise

Il entra dans la chambre d'en face et s'allongea sur son lit les bras derrière la tête, les yeux fixait au plafond. Capucine entraîna Hermione dans une pièce ou il y avait toute les photos de la famille pour qu'elle voit ce qu'elle avait manquer. Mélissa était horrifié et très peiner, elle avait tout raconter a son mari qui avait était un peu déçus du comportement de son fils et consola sa femme, elle qui avait attendu ce moment depuis longtemps et ben s'était bien raté. Le soir du dîner arriva et Capucine expliqua a Hermione le système des robes pour les repas, assez belle, mais pas trop pour les soirée avec des inviter, superbement belle. Elle descendirent toute deux les bras enlacer les sourire s'affichait sur leur parents et Blaise resta de marbre. Ils s'installèrent après avoir était complimenté. Marc a bout de table a sa droite sa femme et son fils et a sa gauche ses deux filles, Capucine face a sa mère et Hermione face a son frère détester d'elle. Mélissa prit la parole en première en s'adressant a son fils.

- Blaise j'ai entendu tes propos en vers Hermione, je suis énormément déçus de ton comportement. C'est ta sœur Blaise et jumelle, tu lui doit le respect et tout l'amour que tu as en toi. C'est difficile pour elle, comprend la, trouver tout les deux une entente, je ne vous demande pas d'être inséparable, mais je veut voir un signe qui fait que vous vous appréciez. Dit Mélissa  
- sa ne risque pas mère, elle me déteste tout comme je la déteste. Répondit Blaise  
- Je ne t'aurai pas détester si tu ne t'était pas amuser avec Malfoy a me traiter et a m'humilier devant tout Poudlard ! S'exclama Hermione  
- Les enfants ! S'il vous plait, écouter on va vous dire pourquoi on a abandonné Hermione contre notre gré. Pendant les année d'horreur avant la deuxième guerre contre le mage noir. Le temps ou James et Lily Potter ont était tuer de sang froid, bref nous avions eux pendant cette guerre et nous étions au ordre de... bref de lui et les filles n'étaient pas accepter, car les filles étaient soit disant trop faible pour appliquer une mission et si quelqu'un venait a avoir une fille, il la tuerai, donc nous avons garder Blaise et pour Capucine s'éatait après avoir était afaiblie par Harry Potter, donc cela n'avaient causé aucun problème voilà l'histoire. Raconta Marc  
- Excuser moi, mais pourquoi ne m'avoir pas récupérer après qu'il était tué ? Demanda Hermione  
- Ma chérie nous ne pouvions absolument pas, les mangemort fidèle étaient encore présent, mais après être enfermer a Azkaban nous ne puvions pas, ont craigner qu'un des mangemort viennent te trouver et te tué, mais ne nous en veut pas . Répondit Mélissa  
- Je ne vous en veut pas au contraire, vous m'avez protéger. Dit Hermione  
- ouf sa me rassure, au faite Blaise ton ami Drago arrive demain a 9h. Dit Mélissa

Il la remercia d'un sourire, Hermione avait recracher son jus de citrouille dans son vert, elle avait oublier que son frère était comme un frère avec Blaise , Capucine et Mélissa rigolait silencieusement, elles étaient au courrant de leur différents. Marc eut un simple sourire et Blaise un sourire narquois. Après le repas, Hermione alla se coucher après s'être changé en nuisette en soie noir. Mélissa et Marc étaient dans leur chambre a discutaient de leur charment fille. Capucine et Blaise discutaient dans le salon.


	3. Chapter Three

**Les Même Façons ?**

Le lendemain matin 8h30 Blaise se réveilla ils se mit un bas de pyjama il était hors de question que Hermione le voyent comme sa, Il alla dans la salle de bain se mettre de l'eau sur son visage puis descendit, prépara spon petit déjeuner ainsi eu celui de sa sœur Capucine. Il était hors de question de faire celui de Granger. Drago transplana devant lui ce qui fit sursauter Blaise, ils rient tout deux puis Capucine descendit et fit la bise a son frère et a Drago et commença déjeuner en compagnie de Drago. Hermione descendit en nuisette elle alla dans la cuisine, elle se stoppa en voyant Drago, elle fit une belle grimace et un regards noir a son frère, elle était plus chaleureuse avec sa sœur et lui fit un de ses plus beau sourire et lui fit la bise et ne dit qu'un bonjours assez amère a son frère. Elle s'asseye a côté de son frère face a sa sœur. Elle prépara son petit déjeuner, un bol et prit une tartine. Sous l'œil amuser de Drago et Capucine Hermione et Blaise tartiner en même temps leur tartine et de la même manière, ils mettaient d'un beure au début et a la fin de la tartine au milieu de la confiture a la fraise puis ils la tranpèrent dans leur bol et mangèrent celle-ci. Drago rigola d'un petit rire ce qui n'échappa a personne et Capucine éclata littéralement de rire.

- Quoi ? Dirent ils en même temps les deux concerner  
- Ce qu'il y a ces que mon frère et ma sœur se ressemble tellement dans leur manière qu'il n'en s'aperçoive pas et de plus ils se détestent  
- J'ai toujours trouver la façons de tartiner sa tartine assez bizarre, mais quand il y en a deux qui le font c'est encore plus étrange

Blaise et Hermione se regardait en se lançant des regards noir disant arrête de faire comme moi ce qui fit augmenter le rire de leur sœur. Au même moment Mélissa et Marc entrèrent et dirent bonjours a tous en les embrassant. Marc demanda pourquoi ce fou rire et elle leur expliqua ce qui les fait rire, pas autant que Capucine, mais comme même. A la fin du déjeuner, Hermione lava son bol et sa cuillère, s'était une habitude. Puis elle monta dans sa chambre et prit une douche et s'habilla d'un top noir et un slim blanc, elle descendit dans le salon et s'asseye sur le canapé non loin des deux serpentard, Blaise la regarda d'un regard tueur elle lui rendit d'un sourire moqueur. Capucine vint a sa rencontre et lui donna un lettre qu'un elfe avait trouver en vidant sa valise. Elle la prit, mais reconnaissant l'écriture de Jane Granger elle la lâcha et partit sans faire attention aux autres elle entra dans sa chambre et se colla contre la portes et glissa le long de celle-ci. Dans le salon personne ne comprenait, Blaise prit la lettre et commença a la lire a haute voix, ses parents ayant vu la scène écouter Blaise lire.

**_Cher Hermione_**

Tu dois te demander pour je t'écris une lettre, c'est pour te dire que je suis désoler dont la façons Richard ta appris cela, mais moi-même j'ai était étonner, je ne veut pas que tu souffre a cause de cette nouvelle, prend sa du bon coter tu ne sera plus traiter de sang-de-bourbe. Je t'aime énormément.  
Hermione c'est Richard je veut te faire savoir que je suis très heureux pour toi, mais ne reviens pas nous voir sa gâcherai tout, je ne t'ai jamais prise pour ma fille, désoler si cela te ne plais pas, mais c'est la vie, il faut souffrir. De plus je suis sure que ton frère te hais donc cela m'arrange tu as gâcher 17 année de ma vie a m'occuper de toi, moi qui voulait rester libre, on nous a demander de te protéger au début s'était pour 2 mois ce n'était rien mais de deux moi a 17 ans sa a commencer a me peser, alors adieu  
Richard  
Ps: Je ne sais toujours pas comment Jane t'aime

Cette lettre était odieuse, Marc en revenait pas il était furieux comment pouvait il dire sa de sa fille, sa première fille. Blaise non plus en revenait pas, il avait raison sur un point il la détester, mais éprouver un sentiment nouveau en vers elle de la compassion ? Serai-ce possible ? Peut être il se leva et alla voir Hermione qui était a présent sur son lit allongeai les mains sur son ventre le regard fixer au plafond blanc. Elle entendit quelqu'un frapper le seul mot qui sortit était un oui, elle paraissait surprise de voir Blaise venir a côté d'elle, il la poussa un peut et s'allongea a côté de sa sœur jumelle. Ses mains derrière la tête et fixant lui aussi le plafond.

- J'ai lu la lettre, je te recommande de pas lire. Dit Blaise  
- A oui c'est si horrible que sa ? Demanda la jeune femme  
- La première partie non, mais la deuxième oui, tu c'est on se détestent , mais j'espère qu'un jour cela s'arrangera  
- Je l'espère aussi car je ne voudrai pas avoir un frère qui me haï, mais si tu veut que sa s'arrange il faut apprendre a se connaître  
- Ok commençons par aller voir Dray, on va s'amuser avec lui et avec Cap's  
- Oh, oh, oh tu parle de Malfoy ?  
- Ben oui, de qui tu veut que je parle, vient dit il en lui prenant la mains

Il l'a tira et descendit les escalier a toute vitesse avec une Hermione derrière lui. Arriver au salon il fit signe a Drago et Capucine de venir au jardin, il tenait toujours la lettre dans ses mains. Il s'installèrent dans l'herbe les jambes croisé l'une sur l'autre. Hermione ne parlait pas elle était trop occupé dans ses penser et n'en sortit que lorsque qu'un elfe apparit pour leur prévenir du repas, les deux fille étaient partient en vitesse une tenue correct et descendirent.

Elle s'installèrent Marc a bout de table a sa droite sa femme et ses deux fille et a sa gauche son fils et Drago, lui était face a Hermione.  
un elfe leur annonça le dîner dans moins de 20 minutes. Hermione et Capucine foncèrent dans leur chambre mettre une tenue correct et descendirent, toute belle. Pendant le repas son père lui annonça une nouvelle.

- Que je repasse sous le choixpeau ? Demanda Hermione  
- Oui et tu portera le nom de Zabini comme tu est notre fille tu ne va pas garder le nom de ses moldu. Répondit son père  
- Bien sure que non, sa me ferait vraiment plaisir. Affirma Hermione  
- J'espère que tu ira a Serpentard ! Et moi aussi. S'exclama Capucine  
- Mais il n'y a aucun doute, ma chéri. répondit sa mère  
- Certain. Dit Marc  
- Ah, j'allais oubliez Hermione demain soir nous donnons une soirée en ton honneurs, tu devra t'habiller d'un très belle robe, mais sa j'en suis sure que tu sera la choisir  
- Bien mère, mais il y aura qui a cette soirée  
- Oh et bien, les Parkinson, le Bulstrode, les Crabbe, les Goyle, les Flint, les Nott, les Malfoy, les Rosiers, les Maximum, les Greengass et le Ministre, j'espère que sa te fait plaisir  
- Vous n'imaginez pas a qu'elle point. Répondit elle d'un ton ironique

Le ton dont elle avait employer faisait rire Mélissa et Capucine. Son père lui ne comprenait pas, mais ne fit rien. Blaise eut une sourire narquois tout comme Drago, ils allaient bien s'amuser a l'humilier ou a la taquiner a propos de son nom de famille. Quand le repas fut finit, Hermione monta directement dans sa chambre et prit une douche.


	4. Chapter Four

**Les Prévenirs ?**

Elle arriver pas a y croire, elle serait toute seule, seule contre tous, tout ces serpent dans la même pièce, sure ils allaient l'emmerder surtout a propos de son nom et de son sang. Elle n'arriverai pas a surmonter tout ses problème d'abord son frère jumeau la détester et de plus il était avec son meilleur ami qui plus est son pire ennemis Drago Malfoy. Elle sortit de la douche et mit une serviette autour de son corps puis sortit de la sa salle de bain avec un grand soupir. Elle sortit un cri de surprise en entrant dans sa chambre. Drago Malfoy accompagné de Blaise était assis sur son lit, Drago la regardait de haut en bas et eut un sourire pervers. Son frère la regardaient avec les gros yeux puis radoucis ses yeux.

- Que me vaut votre visite ? Demande Hermione  
- Cap's ma dit que tu me détester, est-ce vrai ? Dit Blaise  
- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend on se détestent depuis déjà six ans et sa te surprend que je te déteste, vient en droits au but. Dit Hermione  
- Ok je suis venu juste te prévenir des représailles d'être une Zabini. Répondit Blaise  
- Et ? Dit Hermione  
- Et tu perdra tes amis les Bouffondors, surtout Potter et Weasmoche. Dit Blaise  
- Merde je l'ai avait oublier ceux là, ouais ben je veut pas que tu me prévienne, maintenant je suis sure et certaine d'avoir de meilleurs amis que toi, alors si sa ne te dérange pas j'aimerai m'habillé ! S'énerva Hermione  
- Calme ma douce. Intervint Drago  
- Ma douce ? Répondit Blaise et Hermione  
- Pour une fois que j'essaie de calmer cette ambiance de tuerie, bon quand vous aurez finit prévenait moi, je serai avec ta euh votre sœur. Se défendit Drago avant de sortir  
- Bon Gran... Hermione je ne te dis que la vérité, après c'est ton choix a demain matin, et oui demain te lève pas trop tard tu dois allez acheter ta robe avec Cap's ont va tous au chemin de traverse pour 10h. Dit Blaise

Il sortit sans un mots, elle s'asseyait lourdement sur son lit la tête dans ses mains, elle se disait chouette qu'elle belle vie, comment arriverai elle a le dire a ses amis ? Ginny sa passerai mieux, mais Harry et Ron ? C'est une autre histoire, ils allait la haïr, la détester, la traiter, l'insulter, lui lancer des sort, sortilèges et tout autres. Elle se mit une nuisette blanche quelque peut transparente, mais peut un porte, elle se mit sur son bureau et commença a écrire sur son parchemin pour son amie Ginny Weasley.

**_Ginny  
J'ai quelque chose de très important a te dire a toi et aux garçons, mais je ne veut pas le dire dans une lettre, car sa ne serait pas franc du tout, donc demain je vais au chemins de traverse a 10h si je vous vois je vous le dirai. Si j'ai le courage. Je vous aime_**

**_Hermione_**

Elle sortit de sa chambre la lettre a la main elle croisa son frère qui lui prit la lettre et lui fit un sourire moqueur qu'elle lui renda avec un regard noir, puis elle alla l'envoyer. Son amie ne lui répondit pas ce qui la mit très mal a l'aise pourtant elle ne lui avait rien dit, cela l'inquiéter elle tourner en rond dans sa chambre, une, deux, trois heures plus tard toujours rien, elle décida donc d'aller se coucher et fit apparaître un réveil moldu et le régla a 9h pile. Se coucha et s'endormit toute suite.

Le lendemain matin 9h elle se réveilla et d'un coup de main le réveil qui était sur la table de nuit tomba a terre et se cassa en plusieurs morceau, elle descendit dans la cuisine il n'y avait que Drago de présent, elle lui dit un simple bonjours, il répondit de même elle prépara son petit déjeuner au moment ou Blaise entra dans la cuisine et vit sa sœur vêtu d'une nuisette blanche et un peu transparente devant son meilleur ami a préparer son petit déjeuner, il fit de même ainsi que celui de Capucine. Elle s'asseya face a son ennemi.

-Euh Blaise tu veut pas te mettre a ma place ? Demanda Hermione  
- Non pourquoi Dray te dérange ? Demanda Blaise a son tour  
- Non, c'est que laisse tomber. Répondit Hermione  
- Bonjour a toi aussi ma cher sœur, alors tu va leur annoncer aujourd'hui ? Dit Blaise  
- Ouais si il me déteste après je devrai avouer que tu avait raison et si je les trouve. Dit Hermione  
- Ils te détesterons car passer de Granger fille de simple moldu a Granger fille de grand sorcier au rang de sang pur qui plus est ton frère jumeau est un serpentard et qui est le meilleur ami de Drago Malfoy. Répondit Blaise  
- C'est sure il vont me détester, mon dieu qu'elle vie pouritte. Dit Hermione

Ils commencèrent a manger leur petit déjeuner quand Capucine arriva en faisant la bise a tout le monde et s'installa face a son frère et a côté de Drago, ils mangèrent tranquillement, les deux jumeau ayant toujours la même façons de tartiner leur tartine. Ayant finit Hermione partit se préparer puis descendit, il était 9.35 il lui restait 25 minutes avant de partir elle s'installa dans le canapé de couleurs verte, elle semblait angoisser.


	5. Chapter Five

**Chemins De Traverse**

Angoisser pourquoi ? Sa ont pouvait s'en doutait la réaction de ses amis et surtout si elle les verrai, oui elle avait énormément peur de leur réaction. Tout le monde était dans le salon et il était temps de transplaner, mais étant donner que Hermione n'avait pas encore passer son permit elle devait s'accrocher au bras de Drago puisque Blaise avait Capucine a son bras, elle afficher une grimace et se n'était pas la seule, ils transplantèrent arriver au chemin de traverse ils se lâchèrent directement comme si l'autre avait la peste. Les garçons ne devait pas lâcher les filles des yeux et donc pour cause ils portaient leur paquets. Hermione entraîna Cap's dans un magasin réputer pour lui trouver une robe suivit des garçons, elle trouva la robe qu'il fallait pour Capucine, mais celle-ci ne se trouva pas vraiment belle dedans.

- Capucine, Capucine, Capucine arrête tu est bien trop belle dans cette robe, prend là c'est celle qui te faut. Dit Hermione  
- Non je trouve pas, c'est celle qui t'irai mieux dois-je te rappeler que c'est toi qui doit être la plus belle. Répondit Capucine  
- Peut être, mais j'en ai une en réserve simple, mais vraiment très belle elle est a la maison. dit Hermione  
- La blanche avec le nœud noir ? demanda Capucine  
- Exact, elle irai bien non ? Affirma Hermione  
- Non c'est même plus que sa, tu la eu où ? Donne moi vite le nom du magasin S'empressa de demander Capucine  
- Chanelle c'est une marque moldu je l'avait acheter avant avec...ma euh... Jane. répondit elle tristement  
- Oh qu'elle cruche, désoler de t'avoir fait rappeler, mais bon tu m'emmène ? Dit Hermione  
- Mais Cap's c'est dans le monde moldu. dit Hermione  
- Et alors, Blaise va m'emmener et toi Dray, enlève moi cette grimace. Dit Capucine  
- C'est vrai-je ne suis pas si moche intervint Drago  
- Ce n'est pas sa Cap's, mais je sais pas, mais c'est de Malfoy dont tu me parle et... Commença Hermione  
- Drago, il s'appelle Drago Mione. Interrompit Capucine

Ils sortirent du magasins et transplanèrent a l'endroit ou l'avait indiquer Hermione, il entrèrent dans le magasin avec une Capucine toute exciter et en tirant Hermione dans les raillons suivit de près par les garçons. Dans ce magasin elle y trouva de multiple robe vraiment merveilleuse et très chic et superbe. Elle prit la robe qu'avait proposé Hermione en première a sa sœur. Une fois finit leur achat, il fallait passé au garçons qui ne savait pas quoi comme costard choisir, ils était toujours dans le même magasin, mais côté garçons, Capucine recommanda Hermione aux garçons, elle les aida pendant que Capucine regardait les autre robes.

- Bon alors, vous voulais qu'elle couleurs ? Demanda Hermione  
- De quoi tu parle ? Demanda son frère  
- Des costard voyons. Dit Hermione comme si s'était une évidence  
- Ah, ben moi un noir et Dray c'est pareil, mais tu veut en venir où ? Dit Blaise  
- La chemise, soit tout en noir, soit une chemise blanche avec une cravate noir et si tu choisit tout noir tu peut prendre une cravate blanche sa reflète. Expliqua Hermione  
- Dis donc ta sœur s'y connais, et comment est-ce possible ? Dit Drago  
- J'aider beaucoup mon père adoptif avant ses réunion au travail. Répondit Hermione tristement  
- Ok, alors moi je vais prendre une chemise blanche et toi Dray ? Dit Blaise  
- J'aime refléter. Répondit Drago avec le sourire

Hermione et Blaise levèrent leur yeux au ciel en même temps, il arrivèrent près de la caisse quand soudain Hermione sortit sa baguette en discrétion que seule ceux qui l'accompagné la voit, elle changea les mornille en argent. Puis ils payèrent avec l'argent moldu et sortit. Dehors elle changea le reste d'argent moldu en Mornille. Ils retournèrent au chemins de traverse pour allez boire une bièreaubeurre assis a une table, Hermione chercha dur regard une tête rousse qui pourrait bien être Ginny ou Ron, mais rien. Elle était comme même angoisser, comment allaient ils réagirs, voila la question qui circuler sans cesse dans sa tête depuis un bout de temps. Capucine voyant son angoisse la rappela a l'ordre. A ce même moment Ron arriva avec Harry et Ginny ils se dirigèrent vers elle.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'angoisse ? Demanda Capucine  
- Leur réaction, je ne les voit pas et sa m'inquiète, plus vite ils le sauront moins j'aurai a recevoir d'insulte quoi que Poudlard, ils en profiterons. Répondit Hermione  
- Salut Hermione. Dit Ron d'un ton de méprit  
- Salut Ron, Harry et Ginny, pourquoi tu me parle comme sa ? Dit Hermione  
- Je te signale que tu est a la même table que Zabini, Malfoy et la traîner Zabini. Dit Ron avec méprit

Hermione ouvrit en grand la bouche, comment avait il appeler sa sœur elle lui jeta sa biereaubeurre a la figure et commença a s'énerver, en voyant sa réaction Blaise eut un sourire et en se rappelant comment Weasley avec appeler sa sœur il le fusilla du regards. Malfoy lui ne faisait rien et regardait ce qui ce dérouler. Capucine en revenait pas comment ont venait de l'appeler, elle n'était pas une traîner. Hermione se tenait debout face a Ron avec un regards noir, lui, ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa meilleure amie avait réagit comme sa.

- Pourquoi tu ma jeter ta bierreaubeurre dans la figure ? Demanda Ron  
- Ta pas a traiter Capucine de trainer je te rappelle que ce n'est ni une trainer ni une garce rien de cela alors avant de juger Ronald, vérifie tes propos. S'énerva Hermione  
- Ok, Malfoy ta couché avec ? Demanda le roux  
- Sa te regardent pas, et je couche avec qui je veut. Mais pour la défendre je dirai que non car voit tu je ne couche pas avec la plus jeune des sœur de mon meilleur ami, je ne suis pas un salaud ! Répondit drago  
- Bref, on s'en fou, tu voulais nous dire un truc alors partons. Dit Ron  
- Je n'ai que très peut de temps car je dois retourner chez moi pour me préparer. Répondit Hermione  
- vas y. encouragea Ginny  
- ok, vous me détesterai peut être après et me mépriserai peut être d'après mon frère... Commença Hermione  
- Attend tu as un frère tu nous en a jamais parler, et depuis quand ? L'interrompit Ron  
- Me coupe pas Ronald. Dit Hermione avec une pointe d'agassement

- Tant pis ils le serons a Poudlard, vient s'exclama Blaise en lui prenant le bras et transplaner.

Ils venait de transplaner au manoir, Hermione était furieuse son frère ne lui avait pas laisser le temps de leur expliquer, sa la mettait dans une colère monstrueuse, elle monta directement dans sa chambre elle était énerver. Maintenant ils allaient imaginer plein de chose sur elle et Blaise s'était obliger, ils la jugerai sans même savoir et connaissant Ron il allait inventer n'importe quoi et a coup sure Harry suivrai, et Ginny elle serai surement en train de mettre de l'ordre dans cette histoire, une histoire qui n'a aucun sens juste la vérité. Hermione était allongée sur son lit en versant des larmes de rage et de tristesse. Blaise entra dans la chambre de sa sœur déposa ses paquet a côté du lit, quant elle le vit elle lui fit dos, il s'asseya sur son lit et lui fit dos aussi et fixa la porte pendant qu'elle, elle fixait la fenêtre. Il s'en voulais comme même, peut être que se serai a cause de lui si ses amis ne lui parlerai plus.

- Je suis désoler, mais comprend moi je...d'ailleurs je sais même pas pourquoi j'ai fait sa, c'est juste que notre père ma dit de rentrer avant midi et je n'ai pas pour habitude de lui désobéir. Je suis désoler je vais te laisser. Dit Blaise  
- Blaise ? Demande Hermione  
- Moui ? Dit Blaise  
- Tu crois qu'il vont me haïr après six ans d'amitié ? Dit elle en se retournant qui lui s'était retourner  
- Je ne peut pas te dire, si ce sont vraiment tes amis ils devrai pas te rejetait en tout cas c'est-ce que je pense. Répondit Blaise  
- Ok, merci je vais me doucher a toute a l'heure. Dit Hermione  
- Hermione j'ai oubliez de te dire que a la soirée tu dois arriver a mon bras et quand tout les inviter seront arriver, a toute a l'heure. Dit Blaise

Hermione entra a la douche, elle se disait un bon super devant tout les serpents visqueux. Elle repensait a ses amis et se sentait mal, si Blaise avait raison il ne devrai avoir aucun soucis, mais c'est vrai que dit comme sa « Salut les amis, vous savez pas je suis la sœur du meilleur ami de notre ennemis » elle eut un sourire en créant la scène dans sa tête, elle vit leur tête dans ses pensée tous bouche bée et les gros yeux, non s'était pas une façons de leur dire. Surtout pas, il lui rirait au nez ou l'insulterai ou penserai a une mauvaise blague


	6. Chapter Six

**Préparation**

Quand elle fut sortit elle s'habilla d'une jupe et d'un top noir et une casquette a carreau de la même couleur que sa jupe. Elle descendit dans le salon pour y trouvait Capucine, elle y était accompagner des garçons, elle passa devant eux, a ce moment ils la suivirent des yeux la bouche ouverte. Capucine eut une grand sourire en la voyant habillé comme cela. Elle tourna sur elle-même devant Capucine. Elle et sa sœur avait parier le matin même.

- Alors tu voit que j'en suis cap. Dit Hermione fier d'elle  
- Ouais, j'aurai jamais du parier. Répondit elle en lui donnant 5 mornille  
- Je sais, mais je suis tellement forte, j'ai refait ma garde robe avant de venir ici tu veut la voir ? Proposa Hermione  
- Ouais, a une condition qu'on aille dans ta chambre. Dit Capucine  
- Ok sans problème, car descendre les marche et les monter je vais perdre des kilos. Dit Hermione amusé  
- Pas si vite et les garçons seront là, hein les mec ? Dit Capucine  
- Hein quoi ? Heu ben ouais. Répondit Blaise qui ne comprenait pas

Ils montèrent tous dans la chambre a Hermione il s'asseyait sur le lit de la nouvelle Zabini, Hermione et Capucine esseyait des habits a Hermione pour défiler, après s'être montrer plusieurs fois devant les garçons avec différents tenus, Hermione regardait l'heure et vira les garçons de la chambre et alla dans la chambre de sa sœur et prit la robe et les chaussures de sa sœur et retourna dans sa chambre. Elle se changèrent tout en rigolant, Capucine était habillé d'un superbe robe noir simple, mais jolie avec des escarpins noir ouvert simple, une jolie coiffure qui était un chignon avec une fleur dans son chignon, le maquillage était au couleurs marron ni trop clair ni trop foncer. Hermione était habillé d'une magnifique robe blanche qui arriva en dessous des genou, elle pouvait tourner de tout les sens elle avait une sorte de tissus autour de sa taille qui forma un gros noeux dans son dos et qui retomber au milieu de sa robe, elle voulait être neutre ni rouge, ni vert de jolie escarpins noir assez haut avec un petit noeu gris en fer sur le devant, une superbe coiffure qui formait des tresses coller au crânes sur les côté non loin des oreille la coiffures former un chignon de tresse qui se déposer sur sa nuque et un jolie maquillage noir sur les paupière et rouge foncé juste au dessus des paupière. Elles sortirent de la chambre et face a elle se tenait les garçons avec des costard tout en noir avec une cravatte blanche pour Drago et noir et blanc pour Blaise. Ils les attendait depuis assez longtemps. Du bruit prévenait du rez-de chaussez cela étaient les inviter qui étaient impatient de connaître la charmante jeune femme Zabini . Hermione regarda Capucine en la suppliant de rester avec elle au lieu de Blaise, Capucine riait au regards de sa sœur.

- Je suis désoler cher sœur, mais il va falloir supporter notre frère dit Capucine ironiquement  
- Ooooh ! C'est pas une vie sa. Répondit elle avec un sourire moqueur  
- De plus tu détint sur Blaise ainsi que Dray. Ajouta Capucine  
- Alors sa Jamais ! Sa va pas la tête d'éteindre sur Malfoy qu'elle plaisanterie. Répondit Hermione en rigolant

Drago et Capucine descendirent pour rejoindre leur parents respectif et dirent bonjours a tout le monde. Millicent demanda avec un simple regard a Capucine qui était sa sœur, elle lui répondit avec un large sourire. Mélissa appela ses deux jumeau. Hermione fit une grimace se qui fit ricanait Blaise avant de prendre le bras de sa sœur. Ils descendirent lentement a cause de Hermione qui appréhendait se moment . Arriver en bas des escaliers tout les inviter la regardèrent, les adultes avec un sourire et les enfants avec soit des air choqué, dégouter, méprit, cruauté ou avec des regards noir, mais ceux qu'elle ne connaissait pas avec un sourire.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Soirée Avec Les Serpents**

Mélissa voyant que sa fille se sentait assez mal a l'aise, elle se dirigea vers sa fille et la prit dans ses bras, celle-ci la remercia au creux de son oreille. Que ferait elle sans sa mère ? Rien du tout. Elle avait lacher le bras de son frère qui lui s'était placée a côté de sa sœur cadette. Marc se mit a côté de sa fille et sa femme de l'autre. Il regarda tout les invités.

- Mes amis, je vous présente ma fille Hermione Mélissa Zabini, nous l'avions caché lors des début de Voldemord. Dit Marc  
- Ma chérie je supose que tu veut savoir avant tout ton parrain et ta marraine ? Demande sa mère  
- Euh... Oui si possible. Dit Hermione  
- Bien ta maraine n'est autre que Narcissa Malfoy la mère de Drago. Dit Mélissa  
- Laissez moi rire. Dit Hermione  
- Pourquoi cela ma cher filleule. Demanda Narcissa  
- Au juste que je n'aurai jamais imaginez avoir comme marraine la mère de la foui...Malfoy, mais a vous voir je crois bien que vous n'êtes pas comme lui, mais je suis vraiment heureuse de rencontrer ma marraine. Et mon parrain ? Dit Hermione  
- Au oui désoler c'est Henry Parkinson. Dit Mélissa  
- Je suis tout aussi heureuse de vous rencontrer. Dit Hermione  
- Moi de même. Répondit Henry  
- Alors ma fille je te présente Lucius Malfoy que tu dois surement connaître. Hermione fit oui de la tête. Mr et Mme Bulstrode. Mr et Mme Maximum, Les Greegass, les Goyle, les Flint, les Crabbe, les Nott, les Rosier et le Ministre que tu dois sans doute connaître ? Dit Marc  
- Oui bien sure. Enchantée de vous connaître. Dit Hermione avec un sourire  
- Nous de même. Répondient tout les parents ainsi que le Ministre  
- Ma chérie je vais te laisser, on vous laisse entre ados. Enchérit sa mère

Les adultes partirent dans le grand salon, Hermione regardait dans le vide pour ne pas voir les regards noirs des Serpentards. Ce silence devenait très pesait, elle se sentait de plus en plus mal a l'aise ce qui n'échappa a personne. Elle regardait dans tout les sens, esseyant de trouver un échappatoire, mais rien aucun échappatoire, elle se modit la joue intérieurement. Elle se dirigea vers Capucine, elle était suivit des yeux par tout le monde. Elle prit le bras de sa sœur et l'entraîna un peu plus loin, mais leur conversation n'était pas discrète.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Capucine  
- Tu me demande ce qu'il y a Cap's voyons réfléchit moi je ne devrai pas être ici. Répondit Hermione  
- Je voit. Répondit Capucine sèchement et commença a partir  
- je voulais pas dire sa, en tout ce n'est pas pour toi ni pour nos parents. Se rattrapa Hermione en la retenant  
- Tu me rassure, je sais que sa ne dois pas être facile, mais essaye, de plus ce sera une belle ocasion pour bien répondre sans qu'en retour il te traite de sang-de-bourbe. Enchérit Capucine

Elles rejoignit le groupes, le silence y était toujours. Hermione était adossé contre un mur a côté de Capucine, elles rigolaient entre elles. Quand Blaise proposa d'aller dans sa chambre pour être au calme. Ils montèrent tous Capucine les bras enlacées, ils installèrent soit sur le lit, sur les poufs, le sols, le canapé ou les chaise. Hermione et Capucine s'était direct assise sur le lit ou plutôt Capucine avait entraîner Hermione sur le lit. Face a élle se trouver Pansy, Drago et Crabbe. A côter de Hermione Blaise et Capucine. Sur les trois poufs se trouver Amanda, Astoria Greegass ,Nathan Maximum et Goyle. Sur le canapé Théodore Nott, Marcus Flint, Thomas Rosier et Enzo Maximum. Hermione se demandait qui pouvait bien être les Maximum ? Elle se posait cette question.

- C'est qui les Maximum ? Chuchota Hermione a Capucine  
- Ben demande leur. Lui répondit elle en chuchotant  
- Non je l'ai connais pas toi si. Répondit elle  
- Ok c'est des mec. Echérit sa sœur  
- Merci j'avait remarquer que s'était des mecs. Dit elle a haute voix et en riant.  
-De quoi vous parler ? Demanda soudain Blaise  
- Elle me demander qui était les Maximum, répondit Capucine  
- Ouais, mais c'est évident que c'est des mecs a moins qu'il cache bien leur poitrine, Mmm intéressent si on vérifier. Enchérit Hermione  
-Hermione, tu est vicieuse. Accusa Capucine  
- Je sais, je sais. Répondit Hermione  
- Bon alors Hermione Zabini, moi je suis Enzo Maximum et le bond là bas et ben c'est mon frère Nathan nous avons était a Dumstrong depuis notre première année il a 15 ans et moi 17. Nous somme des amis de la famille et nous n'avons aucun liens parenté et nous sommes bien des garçons. Satisfaite ? Dit Enzo  
- Euh... Ouais, merci. Répondit Hermione

Ils commencèrent tous a discuter entre eux tranquillement quand un elfe de maison vint les déranger pour leur annoncer que le repas étaient prêt. Ils descendirent tous. Hermione s'installa a côté de sa marraine qui elle était ravie de la voir, a ses côté sa sœur et face a elle Drago a côté de celui-ci Blaise. Capucine se trouver a coter de Pansy. Pansy face a Millicent. A côter de Pansy Amanda et Astoria face a ces deux là se trouver Enzo et Nathan. A côté des jumelle Thomas Rosier et Théodore Nott face a ces deux là Vincent Crabbe et Grégory Goyle. Ils commencèrent a manger et a parler entre eux. Entre les adulte l'ambiance était plutôt bien, mais entre les ados ou plutôt entre les Serpentard et Hermione l'ambiance était plutôt tendu. Hermione parlait souvent avec sa marraine sous l'œil intriguer de Drago.

- Tu c'est tu t'y fera avec tout ces Serpentard. Dit Narcissa  
- Heureuse que vous me compreniez. Répondit Hermione  
- Oh je suis passer par là, et je connais tes conflit avec mon fils, mon fils n'est pas ce qu'il est il veut juste prouver au monde entier qu'il est meilleur que celui qui le regardent. Dit Narcissa  
- C'est complètement débile, qu'est-ce que vous entendait par je suis passer par là ? Demanda Hermione  
- Oh tout simplement que quand j'était a Serpentard je n'était pas dans la bande des populaire et de ceux qui font la losi, ma sœur Bellatrix si ainsi que mon époux Lucius il était même celui qui les contrôler, moi je me faisait toute petite, mais c'Est-ce qui a attirer Lucius. Répondit Hermione  
- Tel Père tel fils !. Répondit Hermione a haute voix  
- Tu as raison. Enchérit Narcissa  
- Qu'il ya-t-il ma cher ? Demanda Lucius  
-Oh demande a Hermione. Répondit Narcissa.  
-Oh j'ai dis sa comme sa, mais c'est qu'il y a du vrai monsieur. J'ai dit cela car vous et votre fils êtes pareil quand je dis pareil j'entend par là par rapport a Poudlard vous étiez dans l'élite de Poudlard et le commander et votre fils et pareil. Donc voila la raison de mon expression. Répondit Hermione  
- Je dois reconnaître que vous n'avez pas tord, si j'en crois ce que vous dite nous somme pareil, mais je sais qu'elle vous a aussi fait par de sa timidité et c'Est-ce qu'il ma attirer et je sais que mon fils aime les filles intelligente et rebelle donc sa ne m'étonnerai pas qu'il vous tourne autour. Repondit Lucius avec un sourire moqueur  
- Jamais ! Répondit Hermione et Drago ce qui fit rire toute la table

Après plusieurs conversation, les parents allèrent dans le salon parlaient tranquillement, les ados retournèrent dans la chambre. Blaise avait fait apparaitre une petite table avec des chaise au milieu, tout le monde s'étaient servis un verre soit d'alcools ou de jus de fruits. Hermione elle avait un verre de volka ainsi que Blaise, Drago, Théodore, Enzo et Millicent. Pansy avait un Malibus ainsi que les jumelle Greegass. Thomas avait prit une bière ainsi que les deux gorille de Crabbe et Goyle et Nathan. Capucine un verre de champagne. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien. Enzo parlait a Hermione pour la connaître.

-Granger, une question ? Demande Pansy  
- Zabini, elle s'appelle Zabini Pan's. coupa Blaise  
-Euh oui désoler Blaise, bon une question qui m'intrique depuis pas mal de temps depuis la 4ème année, est-tu vierge ? Dit Pansy

Tout les regards se dirigèrent vers Hermione, elle fit les gros yeux puis elle eut un petit sourire en pensant qu'ils n'avaient jamais rien remarquer, comment était il possible de ne rien remarquer. Voyant que hermione était dans ses pensée Capucine lui fit un coup de coude et Blaise secoua sa main devant les yeux de sa sœur. En voyant qu'elle réagissait ils arrêtèrent. Elle les regardaient avec un sourire.

- J'espère pas vous décevoir que je ne suis plus vierge depuis ma troisième année et j'en redemande chaque jour, vous croyez que j'était vierge ? Qu'elle malheur. Répondit Hemione  
- Attend s'était qui ? Ton premier la belette ? Demanda Blaise  
- Sa va pas la tête ! Non s'était un mec, mais un moldus, j'atait aller a un soirée d'une amie moldu et ben voila en 4ème année avec Krum et le reste pas besoin de savoir. Répondit Hermione  
- Oua moi qui penser que la Miss-je-sais-tout était coincée est ben c'est ratée. Dit Théodore  
- En tout cas une chose est sure c'est que c'est pas le cas pour Weasley grils. Dit Millicent  
- Désoler de te décevoir, mais Ginny n'as pas attendu Harry pour sa. Enchérit Hermione

Le silence ce fut ils y croyait pas. La révélation de l'année Hermione ancienne Granger n'était pas vierge la petite miss-je-sais-tout le rat de la bibliothèque. Hermione les regardaient amusé. Capucine était au courrant depuis la vieille. Ils reprirent leur discution jusqu'à ce que cela ne se dégénèrent.

- Alors Zabini, les Grangers ne te manque pas ? Les moldus de notre sang-de-boubes. Dit Goyle en espérent l'avoir touché

Hermione était sans voix elle se leva et jeta son verre de volka en pleine figure de Goyle et partit en prenant bien soin de claquer la porte. Elle s'était jeté sur son lit et laisser partit ses larmes. Elle en pouvait plus, au moment ou elle commencer a les oublier un connard venait lui faire rappeler qu'elle avait était adopté et élevé par un homme qui ne l'aimer pas et une femme qui l'aimerai toujours, mais n'avait jamais eu le courage de lui dire. Elle détester sa nouvelle vie elle voulait crier sa rage, ses larmes dévalée ses joue, son maquillage coulait en même temps, se larmes n'était plus transparente, mais couleur noir a cause de son maquillage. Elle frapper son oreiller elle pleurer de rage même plus que de la rage, mais avait il pire que la rage ?

Dans la chambre Blaise était furieux il avait beau la détestait, mais elle était sa sœur jumelle et personne ne pouvait changer cela. Il le prit par le col de sa chemise et le plaqua contre le murs et le menaça. Ils avaient tous eux un hoquet de surprise en voyant Blaise mettre Goyle contre le murs avec violence. Personne n'aurait cru que quelqu'un parle des Granger surtout pas Goyle si cette réplique aurait était de Drago on aurait comprit, mais Goyle que lui prenait il ? Était il devenu complètement fou ou débile ? Appeler Ste Mangouste se disait Pansy et elle n'était pas la seule. Blaise lui gratifia d'un jolie coup de poing en pleine face, ce qui eut pour effet de bon sourire narquois digne de serpentard sur tout les visages, Drago le prit par les épaules pour l'éloigna. Goyle tomba a terre. Les yeux de Blaise était remplis de couleurs et avait un couleur noir au lieu de ses yeux marron. Ils laissèrent Goyle partir et il partit devant la chambre de Hermione Pansy le suivit pour peut être l'aider a communiquer avec sa sœur. Il frappa a la porte et y entra. Elle dormait, il fit entrer Pansy, Capucine et Drago qui les avaient rejoint, ils la regardèrent.

Elle dormait, mais on pouvait voir que son maquillage avait couler, les trace de larmes sèche noir était présente, on voyaient bien qu'elle s'était défouler en voyant une de ses oreiller a terre de l'autre côté de la pièce. On pouvait aussi voir plusieurs bouquin ouvert écraser par terre, des parchemins déchirer, ses escarpins a deux endroit différents. Elle était allongeai sur son lit sur le ventre la tête tourner vers la porte d'où venait Blaise, Pansy, Capucine et Drago. Un main a côté de son visage l'autre bras plié de peu, mais laisser libre au bras, sa main était sous les traversant qui avait était un peu déplacer. Ses cheveux qui avant étaient bien coiffée était a présent un peu en désordre.

Blaise s'approcha du lit de sa sœur et s'accroupissait devant le doux visage de sa sœur. Les cheveux qui retomber sur son visage fut enlever par Blaise. Il lui caressa le visage pour la réveiller ce qui réussissait. Elle ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté, elle cligna les yeux a plusieurs reprise pour bien voir. La première chose qu'elle vit était le visage de son frère, elle s'asseya sur le lit.

- je voit que le fait de te parler d'eux n'est pas une bonne idée. Dit Blaise  
- le fait de parler d'eux ne s'arrangera pas d'ici demain, Blais il mon élevé et apprendre du jour au lendemain que tu n'est pas leur fille et que celui qui te servait de père te déteste en vériter et que celle qui te servait de mère ta mentit, elle m'aimer, mais n'avait jamais eu de courage de m'en seulement un mots. Répondit Hermione  
- en tout cas bien jouer avec la vodka. Dit Blaise avec un sourire  
- Ouais, en tout cas je l'aurai fait a lui ou un autre sa aurai était pareil. Dit Hermione  
- Je comprend pas. Dit blaise  
- Alala que tu est bête dite moi que quelqu'un a comprit ? Demanda Hermione  
- Moi oui, si par exemple si sa aurai était Dray, moi ou encore Millicent elle lui aurai jeter la vodka a la figure, pas de pitié. Alors t'as compris ? Répondit Pansy  
- A euh oui, bon tu vient, euh par contre fait quelque chose a ton visage dit Blaise amusé en se levant

Elle roula des yeux et prit sa baguette et jeta un sort. Son maquillage qui était coulé et les traces de larmes sèche noir avait disparue son maquillage était comme neuf et sa coiffure était comme neuf. Sa robe n'était plus froissé. Elle se levait et ils partirent tous dans la chambre de Blaise. Personne n'osait dire quoi que ce soit a Hermione après sa réaction d'avant et sa devenait assez pesant pour elle. Personne ne lui parler hormis sa sœur elle en avait vraiment marre de cette ambiance. Elle se demander si éternuer ne les réveillerai pas pour lui adresser la parole, mais après non elle trouvait sa trop enfantins. Elle commencer a s'endormir.

- Et petite sœur, dors pas ! Dit Blaise  
- Petite ? Répondit Hermione en ouvrant les yeux  
- A ouais je t'ai pas dit je suis né avant toi, donc sa fait de moi l'aîné. répondit il ironiquement  
- Sa c'est bien les mecs. répondit elle a son tour  
- Elle a pas tord sur ce point. Enchérit Pansy  
- Au moins on se comprend. Dit Hermione amuser  
- C'est clair la pluspart des mecs se la joue. Enchérit Millicent  
- Ou se la croie trop. Dit Amanda  
- Ou se crois beau goss. Enchérit Astoria  
- Et ceux qui le sont n'ont pas de cerveau. Enchérit Capucine  
- Bon sa suffit maintenant. S'énerva Blaise et Drago  
- Oh tu as vu Cap's notre grand frère est a bout de nerfs et le cher Malfoy aussi. Dit Hermione d'un air moqueur  
- Hermione, combien de fois il faudra que je te dise que ce cher Malfoy comme tu dis a un prénom ou son surnom. Répondit Capucine exaspérer  
- Oh son surnom, moi je lui ai toujours donner la fouine et lui sang-de-bourbe ou miss-je-sais-tout ou encore rat-de-bibliothèque a non pas celui la, donc excuse moi Capucine, mais c'est d'arriver, très loin car c'est pas demain que je l'appellerai Drago ou son surnom. Répondit Hermione  
- Je suis tout a fait d'accord avec elle. Réponcit Drago  
- Une première. Enchérit Hermione  
- Et une dernière, elle m'appelle Malfoy je l'appelle Gran...Zabini et tout roule, après on verra. Répondit Drago  
- Vous êtes bizarre, tu ma dit que vous vous détestiez pourtant j'en ai vu aucune couleurs . Dit Capucine

Les deux concerner haussèrent des épaules et la soirée continua sans qu'ils se parlent de trop où plutôt entre les Serpentard et Hermione. Vers 23 heures un elfe de maison du nom Tato il leur annonça que leur parents les attendaient en bas. Ils descendirent tous au rez-de-chaussez. Leur parents étaient sur le points de partir. Hormis les Malfoy et Parkinson étant donnais que le père de Pansy et la mère de Drago était le parrain et la marraine de Hermione et voulaient faire connaissance avec leur filleule. Ils disent au revoir aux adulte puis au tour des ados. Hermione leur fit la bise a son plus grand regret et le déplaisir était bien partagé entre les Serpentards et elle hormis Nathan et Enzo qui eux n'était pas encore des Serpentards et ne l'avait jamais connu. Tout le monde transplantèrent sauf les Malfoy et les Parkinson. Quand ce fut plus calme le silence était très présent jusqu'à ce que Mélissa disent au ados d'aller se coucher étant donner que Pansy et Drago connaissez la chambre qu'ils prenaient d'habitude il n'avaient pas a demander. Ils montèrent en silence et entrèrent chacun dans leur chambre respectif. Hermione était dans son lit elle commencer a s'endormir quand soudain elle entendit frapper a la portes elle se levait et ouvrit la porte. Elle y découvrit Pansy Parkinson face a elle, elle la regarda de haut en bas elle portait un nuisette de couleurs vert foncer avec des reflet.

- Oui que veut tu ? Demanda Hermione  
- Je sais que ce n'est pas le grand amour entre toi et Blaise. Dit Pansy  
- Sa tu peut le dire. S'exclama Hermione  
- Il craint juste que tu choisissent tes amis a lui. Répondit elle tristement  
- Ah, mais il n'a rien a craindre et je ne pense pas que mes amis me demanderons de choicir entre lui ou eux. Ils savent que ma famille est très importante a mes yeux, même si maintenant c'est une famille différente, mais ma vrai famille. Autre chose ? Répondit elle simplement  
- Oui, tu c'est je ne suis pas si méchante que je laisse paraître. Je suis très agréable avec mes amis dont la plupart son les serpentard et je crois bien qu'il n'y a qu'eux. Enfin bref tu me comprend. J'aimerai enterrer l'hache de guerre même si Blaise est toujours aussi désagréable. Dit Pansy  
- En faite je le trouve moins désagréable qu'au début et pour ta proposition laisse-moi y réfléchir pour la nuit, tu saura ma réponse au petit déjeuner. Répondit Hermione avec un petit sourire

Elle lui répondit par un sourire puis elle retourna se coucher ainsi qu'Hermione. En faite celle-ci n'avait pas besoin de la nuit pour y réfléchir tout était clair dans sa tête s'était tout réfléchit et elle en avait pas besoin, mais elle voulait voir la tête de Pansy le lendemain matin en lui criant la réponse. Elle voulait bien et sa changerai peut être les querelle entre les gryffondor et serpentard puisqu'elle avait toujours était a gryffondor et a la rentrer elle serai surement a serpentard pour sa dernière année dans l'école de magie de Poudlard. Mais elle avait peur, peur qu'ils la rejettent en sachant qu'elle était une Zabini et qui en plus serrai a serpentard, elle s'endormit sur ces pensée.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Ma Nouvelle Amie**

Le lendemain Hermione fut réveiller la dernière tout les autres étaient dans la cuisine a manger leur petit déjeuner, il était 9h45 précise. Elle descendit de bonne humeur, elle arrivait en direction de la cuisine puis sauta sur Pansy qui était dos a elle, celle-ci sursauta et fit tomber sa biscote dans son bol. Hermione riait a mille feu et en avait mal au ventre, elle fut vite suivit par Pansy, Capucine, Mélissa, Narcissa et Natalia la mère de Pansy. Marc, Lucius et Eric étaient dans le salon a discuter, Pansy se retourna vivement.

- Alors c'est oui ? Demanda Pansy  
- affirmatif, viens faut que je te dise un truc. Répondit Hermione  
- Pas si vite mademoiselle, avant tu déjeune. Dit Mélissa

Elle souria et prépara son petit déjeuner et s'asseya a côté de Capucine qui qui était a côté de Drago et face a Pansy, celle-ci était a côté de Blaise. Pansy & Hermione se lançaient des regards moqueur, ce qui donna l'envie a Blaise de découvrir ce qu'elles mijoter et par ce qu'elle voulais dire par « Alors c'est oui ? Affirmatif » Que voulaient elles dirent c'est sûre il ne comprendrait jamais les filles. Quand ils eurent finit Hermione emmena Pansy et Capucine dans sa chambre pour discuter. Du côté des garons, eux, ils se demander bien ce qu'elle avaient de si urgent et intéressent a se dire, ils parlaient de filles comme a leur habitude. Dans la chambre d'Hermione, elles parlaient de tout et de rien.

- Lequel des mecs de Poudlard trouve tu le plus attirant ? Demande Pansy  
- Euh... ben Malfoy. Répondit Hermione gêner  
- Je le savait ! Et toi Cap's lequel des garçons hors Poudlard. Demanda Pansy  
- Nathan, je le trouve super, bref et toi ? Demanda capucine  
- Théodore Nott trop... Répondit Pansy  
- Et Blaise il aime aucune fille ? Demanda Hermione  
- Aucune, en tout cas pas a Serpentard  
- Bizarre, je vais le charié. Dit Hermione  
- Sadique ! Bon on descend ? Dit Pansy

Elles acquiesça d'un signe de tête et descendirent dans le salon bientôt suivit des garçons qui descendirent après elles. Installer dans les canapé noir et sauffa. Ils parlèrent entre eux. Blaise fixait sa jumelle de façons a percevoir ce qu'elle cacher avec Pansy. Drago regardait Hermione puis Pansy et se demander la même chose que Blaise que mijotait elles ? Un silence ce fut et le seule bruit qu'on pouvait entendre était le ventre de Hermione gargouiller ce qui fit sourire tout le monde, ils entamèrent de nouveau la conversation. Il était dans les 12h15 et le repas était servis a 13h. Hermione taper des pieds, elle avait horriblement faim. Elle se leva d'un bon et alla vers la cuisine suivit des autre un elfe de maison était présent dans la cuisine.

- Bon l'efle là tu va m'avancer le repas j'ai faim et je veut que le repas soit installer maintenant. Ordonna Hermione

L'elfe ne le fit pas dire deux fois et s'excuta avec d'autre elfe. Le comportement d'Hermione avait surprit plus d'un tout d'abord son frère qui savait qu'elle défendait la cause des elfe ainsi que Drago, Pansy et Capuicine. L'elfe en question leur annonça que le repas était prêt et alla prévenir la maîtresse de maison celle-ci fut surprit que le repas était avancer, mais l'elfe fut plus rapide et lui annonça que Hermione avait avancer le repas. L'elfe alla dans le bureau du maître de la maison qui était accompagner de Lucius Malfoy et Eric Parkinson.

- Pourquoi le repas est il avancer ? Demande marc  
- Désoler mon seigneur, mais c'est Miss Zabini qui me la ordonner. Répondit l'elfe  
- Qui sa ? Demanda a nouveau marc  
- Miss votre fille la jumelle de Mr Zabini votre fils. Répondit l'elfe  
- Oh ! Je vois donc nous arrivons. Répondit Marc

Il eut un sourire avant puis descendit en compagnie de Lucius et Eric. Narcissa, Natalia et Mélissa étaient déjà en bas. Ils s'installèrent. Marc A bout de table a sa droite Lucius et a sa gauche Eric. A côté de Eric sa femme Natalia et Pansy. A côté de Lucius Narcissa et Mélissa. A côté de Pansy Capucine face a elle Blaise. Ils restaient plus que Drago et Hermione a s'installait a la plus grande surprise de tous Hermione s'installa a côté de son frère jumeau Blaise. Drago s'installa a côté de Capucine celle-ci était face a Hermione. Blaise regardait sa sœur un air réfléchit et surprit a la fois.

- Quoi ? J'ai fait quoi ? Demanda subitement Hermione  
- Oh rien juste que tu t'assis a côté de moi, c'est... étrange. Répondit Blaise  
- Si c'est étrange de s'assoir a côté de son frère tu est bizarre a moins que ton petit copain te manque. Dit elle  
- Très drôle et toi avec Potter et Weasmoche ? Demanda Blaise  
- Je te signale qu'ils sont mes meilleurs amis et rien d'autre. Répondit elle  
- Ouais, si tu le dis, mais quand ils apprennerons la vériter ils t'en voudront a mort de ne pas leur avoir dit avant. Dit Blaise  
- Je te signale que j'était sur le point de leur dire quand Môsieur ma fait transplaner au manoir. Enshérit elle  
- Ouais j'avait pas le choix, on devait être a l'heure au manoir. Répondit il  
- Bref passons, alors mon frère détester Pan's ma dis qu'aucune fille ne t'attirer ? Étrange. Dit elle  
- Oh mêle toi de tes affaires ! S'énerva blaise  
- Oh mais c'Est-ce que je fait ! T'est mon frère. Dit elle  
- Malheureusement pour moi on est liés. Et ce n'était pas tes affaires, il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça. Répondit Blaise

Elle ne répondit pas elle ne fit que d'hausser des épaules, le repas se passa très bien. Il ne restait qu'une semaine avant la rentrer pour leur dernière année et cinquième année pour Capucine. Drago devait partir deux jours avant la rentrer ainsi que Pansy. Capucine elle partirai chez une de ses amie de France et elle rentrerai deux jours avant la rentrer. Hermione se retrouverai seule avec Pansy, s'était une façons de mieux la connaître se disait Hermione. Ils montèrent tous dans les chambres, Capucine, Pansy et Hermione dans la chambre de Hermione et les deux garçons dans celle de Blaise. Ils discutèrent longtemps avant d'aller se coucher. Capucine partait vers 10h celle-ci était déjà en train de dormir. Pansy et Hermione pensait aller se coucher, elles sortirent de la chambre pour aller dire bonne nuits au garçons, pour Hermione se serai la première fois. Elles entrèrent dans la chambre de son frère sous l'œil étonné des garçons ils étaient eux aussi fatigué. Avant de les approchez Pansy avait chuchotait a l'oreille de Hermione « C'est pas si horrible d'embrassez ses ancien ennemis surtout eux » ce qui avait donner le sourire a l'ancienne Granger. Elle s'avançèrent Pansy vers Blaise et Hermione vers Drago, elle s'approcha de lui et se pencha et lui fit un baiser sur sa joue droite puis elle se tourna vers son frère et fit pareil que Drago.

- Bonne nuit fréro. Dit Hermione avec le sourire  
- Merci, toi aussi serette. Répondit Blaise  
- Bonne nuit Malfoy. Ajouta Hermione  
- Merci a toi aussi Gran...Zabini. Répondit il  
- Hermione, au faite de quoi toi et ta marraine avait vous parlez tout a l'heure ? Demanda Pansy  
- Ah ah ! Tu voudrais le savoir hein ? Et ben tu saura pas. Répondit elle avant de sortir  
- Bonne nuits les garçons, a Pansy avant de sortir

Les filles étaient chacune dans sa chambre respectif et chacune dans son lit. Les garçons trouvait étrange que Hermione viennent leur dire bonne nuit et leur faire un bisous. Ils pensaient que s'étaient surement Pansy qui l'avait poussé, mais ce qui ne savaient pas c'est qu'en vérité s'était plutôt l'idée de Hermione et non celle de leur amie. Drago partit de la chambre en disant a son meilleur ami « Bonne nuit » il ne s'endormit pas toute suite contrairement a Blaise et Pansy. Il pensait a ce qu'avait demander son amie a la nouvelle Zabini avant qu'elle parte, mais après tout cela ne lui regarder pas s'était entre marraine et filleule. Il avait remarquer le sourire de la jeune femme quand Blaise lui avait répondut par soeurette, il voyait bien qu'entre eux leur relation commencer a s'améliorer que dans les début, puis il s'endormit.

Hermione ne trouvais pas le someille, elle repenser a ce qu'ils s'était passer durant cet été. Un mois avec ses parents adoptif puis d'un coup elle était devenu une Zabini il y avait un bon comme un mauvais côté dans cette histoire. Le bon était qu'elle se sentait merveilleusement bien dans sa famille. Elle avait des parents vraiment génial, une sœur formidable, un frère adorable malgré qui ne le montrai pas. Une nouvelle amie qui au par avant était son ennemis. Ses relations avec Malfoy avait quelque peut changer dû a son nom de famille sinon il continuaient a se parler en employant le nom de famille. Une marraine vraiment cool plus qu'elle ne l'aurait cru et un parrain vraiment super. Le mauvais côté était le problème de dire la vériter a ses amis, ses meilleurs amis, eux, ne comprendraient surment pas, elle se disait le contraire, mais au fond elle ne le croyait pas. Elle savait que l'un d'entre eux la détesterai. Son père adiptif la détester en réalité. Tout ses amis la traiterai. Elle ne s'entendait pas spécialement avec les autre serpentards, elle avait peut d'être seule, seule sans amie et sans personne a qui parlait. Ce qui lui manquer était l'odeur que dégager sa mère adoptif. Elle lâcha un soupir puis s'endormit.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Dernière Journée Avec Pansy**

Le lendemain Capucine se réveilla a 8h30 pour se préparer et faire sa valise pour la semaine pour aller chez son amie, elle prit une douche, s'habilla, se maquilla et descendit prendre son petit déjeuner il était 9h pile puis 5 minutes plus tard elle vit Blaise et Drago descendre qui s'installèrent a la table côte a côte face a Capucine. 10minutes plus tard Pansy arriva. Ils déjeunèrent tranquillement puis allèrent au salon et discutaient. Hermione elle venait de se réveiller, elle descendit et croisa sa marraine avec qui elle continua le chemins jusqu'au salon. Elles arrivèrent au salon en riant, elle fit la bise a tout le monde sans exception puis se mit entre Drago et Capucine.

- Alors tu va m'abandonner avec ses deux gigolos ? Dit Hermione  
- Et oui que veut tu, mais c'est ma meilleure amie. Dit Caps  
- T'inquiète je comprend, mais de toute façons j'aurai Pan's  
- Oh Hermy je suis désoler, mais je par ce soir. Répondit Pansy tristement  
- Ah génial, non mais me laisser pas seule ils vont me torturai. Dit Hermione  
- Bonne idée. Dit Drago  
- Hey ! Que j'ty voyent pas ! Dit Hermione  
- Moi sa me tente. Ajouta Blaise  
- Misère de misère. Enchérit Hermione

Ils se mirent a rigoler du sort de Hermione puis vint les petit au revoir, elles se prirent dans les bras puis elle fit de même avec les garçons puis elle transplana avec sa valise en compagnie de son père. Hermione était un peut triste de savoir qui lui restait qu'une journée entre fille avant l'avant vieille de Poudlard elle soupira, mais elle compter en profitait. Hermione partit prendre son petit déjeuner en vitesse puis elle partit avec Pansy dans sa chambre et enfilait un maillots de bain. Elles passèrent la journée dans la piscine du jardin, pendant que les garçons faisait du Quiditch puis ils retournèrent dans le salon a discutait assis sur le canapé. Dans la piscine les filles riaient puis se calmèrent.

- Bon si on faisait un action/vérité ? Demanda Pansy  
- Dans la piscine ? Demanda a son tour Hermione  
- Ben oui, bon allez action ou vérité ? Dit Pansy  
- Ben action. Répondit Hermione  
- Humm intéressent, donc tu va allez dans le salon et te mettre sur Dray face a lui bien évidement et l' lui déboutonner la chemise et si c'est un tee-shirt tu lui enlève Dit Pansy avec le sourire.  
- Non, mais t'est folle ?!! Dit Hermione  
- Non je vais venir avec toi pour voir si t'est cap. Dit Pansy  
- Si je le fait tu me donne 10 mornilles. Ajouta Hermione

Hermione roula des yeux puis sortit de la piscine suivit de près par Pansy, arriver au salon les deux garçons les regardèrent, elles étaient encore en maillots de bain puis Pansy ne put s'empêcher de rire doucement. Le seule mots qu'elle sortit a Pansy avant d'effectuez son action était « Tu va me le payer » les garçons, eux, ne comprenaient pas ses paroles jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione s'avance vers Drago celui-ci l'interrogea du regard puis elle se mit sur ses genou. Drago fut surprit, mais en entendant son amie rire il se douta bien qu'il s'agissait d'un pari ou autre. Hermione plaça ses mains sur la nuque de celui-ci et approcha ses lèvres des siennes. Une fois leur lèvres liée puis elle mélangea sa langue a la sienne. Lui avait ses mains posé sur le bas du dos de Hermione. Blaise lui son visage exprimer la surprise et un peut d'énervement. Hermione commença a enlever les boutons de la chemise de Drago jusqu'à la fin puis en manque d'air elle se sépara de lui et se releva et se mit a côté de Pansy. celle-ci était en plein fou rire, c'est qu'il était rare de voir deux ennemis s'emballer aussi intensément.

- Maintenant, mes mornilles ? Je l'ai fait non ?. Dit Hermione  
- Oui, tu la parfaitement bien fait, même. Tu était... commença Pansy  
- Excellente. Trancha Drago  
- Bon maintenant je vais aller prendre une douche, et tiens. Dit Pansy en lui donnant les Mornilles.

Hermione regarda ses mornilles avec le sourire puis partit elle aussi prendre une douche dans sa salle de bain personnelle. Les garçons, eux, parlèrent après s'être remit de l'attitude d'Hermione. Après que les deux filles soit sortit de la douche et s'être habillé, elle partit dans le jardin pour discutaient. Elle parlaient des crainte de Poudlard en vers Hermione et ses amis et la première question qui venait a l'esprit était celle qu'elle se posait depuis le début allait-il l'accepter malgré son nom de famille. Hermione apprit encore plus a connaître Pansy qui était en réalité une véritable amie, elle s'amuser beaucoup avec elle. Pansy était doté d'un cœur immense et d'une joie de vivre inimaginable, elle adorai son rire, elle riait beaucoup avec elle, elle avait apprit que son béguin pour Théo n'était en faite pas ressent et qu'elle avait collé Malfoy pour qu'il la remarque, mais rien a y faire. C'est vrai quand elle y penser Pansy avait arrêter de collé Malfoy depuis la 5ème année peut être parce qu'elle avait bien vu que sa ne marcher pas ! Elle entrèrent dans le salon les garçons y était toujours.

- Ecoute Pansy si il ne te remarque pas, c'est vraiment un pauvre type, change ton look, ou alors je sais le deuxième jour de la rentrer je vais t'habiller comme moi, mais plus flashi et tu va voir il va porter direct son regard sur toi. Dit Hermione  
- Non, et si il te regarde et pas moi, comprend moi je l'aime depuis très longtemps et il ne m'a toujours pas vu. Répondit ¨Pansy  
- Alors je mettrai un jogging et un tee-shirt mode in déprime. Dit Hermione  
- De qui a tu le béguin Pansy ? Demanda Blaise  
- De... commença Pansy  
- Personne ! Coupa Hermione. Ecoute tu viendra dormir avec moi si on est pas dans la même chambre dans les dortoirs. Enchérit Hermione

Puis elles repartirent et se dirigèrent vers la chambre de Hermione quand un elfe leur annonça que Eric Parkinson était là pour sa fille. Les deux jeune femme descendirent, les garçons n'étaient pas la, ni dans le salon ni dans le jardins surement en ville a draguer pensa Hermione car elle les avaient pas vu monter les escaliers ou avait il transplaner. Elle fit la bise a son parrain avec le sourire et prit Pansy dans ses bras avant qu'elle partent. Elle alla dans sa chambre après que Pansy soit partit. Les garçons, eux, étaient dans la chambre de Pansy et descendirent encore pour s'installer dans le canapé. Une heure plus tard, Hermione se sentait terriblement seule, elle prit un magasine puis descendit jusqu'au salon, elle lâcha un soupir en voyant qu'ils étaient là puis elle se dit soudain qu'elle pouvait les emmerder pendant cette semaine. Elle alla jusqu'à eux pour s'installer entre eux deux. Ces deux la, la regardèrent automatiquement elle se contenta de hausser des épaules et commençait sa lecture de magasine.

- Pansy est partit ? Demanda soudain Blaise  
- Et bien oui, elle aurai voulu que vous lui disiez au revoir, mais non. Répondit simplement Hermione  
- On la verra a la rentrer. Ajouta Blaise

Hermione roula des yeux puis elle repartit dans sa chambre jusqu'au repas. Le repas lui-même se passa très bien. Après cela elle partit prendre une douche et se coucha, sa journée l'avait bien fatigué. Dans son lit ses pensée vint vers Pansy et Drago « Comment Pansy a osait me lancer cette action » pensa Hermione elle se jura de se venger. Elle arriver pas a y croire elle-même de plus c'est qu'elle avait appliquer cette action avec performense puis ses pensée se dirigèrent vers ses amis, durant ses six dernière année. Une larme coula le long de sa joue, elle ne voulait pas que leur amitié se finissent comme sa parce qu'elle avait changer de nom, elle était toujours la même hormis son physique. En tout cas elle espérer qu'ils réagissent bien, mais sa ce n'était pas gagner connaissant Ron. Elle s'endormit sur ses pensée.


	10. Chapter Ten

Bonjours a tous ! d'abord merci a tout ceux qui suivent ma fiction. Et on ma souvent dit que mon histoire ne collait pas en rapport avec Blaise et sa mère.

Dans ma fiction, Blaise n'est pas métisse, mais blanc et blond. Sa mère est aussi blanche, mais elle n'a pas eut 6/7 maris comme le dis les livres, mais qu'un et c'est le même.

Je respecte tout a fait les critère de J.K.R dans les livres !

Je sais que je fait des fautes, je m'en excuse, mais je m'améliore du mieux que je peut !

Sur ce je vous souhaite a tous bonne lecture. Bisous

Laëtitia

* * *

**Dernière Semaine et Dispute**

Il restait a peine une semaine de vacance avant la rentrer pour tout les élèves de l'école de Poudlard. Les garçons restaient de leur côté et Hermione du siens, elle détestait toujours autant Malfoy avec son air hautin, il l'énerver avec ses sourire au coin et son regards qu'elle ne regardait jamais. Ils partaient a Poudlard Vendredi le directeur leur laisser le Week-end pour se réhabituer a Poudlard et ses règles. Aujourd'hui on était mercredi plus que 2 jours de repos avant d'aller a la gare de King's Cross pour prendre le train direction Près au lard. Depuis deux jours Drago et Hermione s'engueuler sans cesse ce qui exaspérer Blaise, ils partaient a chaque fois qu'une engueulade éclater. Ils étaient tous le trois dans le salon les deux garçons sur le canapé a discutaient de tout et de rien, mais surtout de fille et Hermione sur un fauteuil en face d'eux en pleine lecture de magasine.

- Allez avoue Blaise tu te ferai bien Millicent ? Elle a bien changé. Dit Drago

- Pourquoi pas et toi avec Astoria. Dit Blaise amusé

- Ah non, me parle pas d'elle elle me colle, elle m'aime et moi non, mais pour un soir, pourquoi pas. Répondit Drago

- Pff imature ! Dit Hermione

- La ferme ! On te cause pas là ! Répondit Drago

- Mais je t'en merde ! Et...

- Sa suffit vous deux. Coupa Blaise

- Et puis ta même pas de cervelle ! Enchérit Hermione

- Ah oui c'est vrai comparer a la Miss-je sais-tout je ne suis rien, pourtant... commença Drago

- la ferme ! Ou tu va voir. Dit Hermione

- Voir quoi ? Voir une miss-je-sais-tout me faire la leçons non merci ! Pfff. Répondit Drago

- Ah ah très dôle non, mais franchement ! Tu craint ! Répondit Hermione

- Oua ton cerveau se ramollie, tu arrive même plus a trouver une réplique tranchante ! Bravo ! Miss-je-sais-tout. Dit Drago en applaudissant des mains

- Ouais c'est sa applaudit ! Vivement vendredi ! Dit Hermione

- Ah oui c'est vrai tu va voir le ballafré et la belette, mais que vont il dire quand ils vont tous savoir a mon avis ils vont rejeter la miss-je-sais-tout que tu est, il vont dire quoi ? Dit Drago

Elle le regarda avec un tout autre air, un air méprisant, Blaise qui s'était mit a l'écart de leur dispute se rapprocha pour avoir la réponse. Elle sentit les larmes monter au yeux, elle ne voulaient toujours pas voir leur réaction, elle savait qu'au fond d'elle ils l'a rejetterai elle savait que Malfoy avait raison, elle aurait voulu que sa vie reste comme elle était, cela lui aurait éviter de voir cette satané fouine comme elle aimer l'appeler ainsi que Ron et Harry et sa lui aurait éviter de voir Blaise qu'elle détester comme même il était toujours du côté de Malfoy. Normal il se détester depuis déjà six ans c'est pas en claquant des doigts qu'ils allait devenir inséparable et avoir un liens frère et sœur. Elle sentit son cœur battre a tout rompre, elle se leva brusquement et balança son magasine en plein visage de Malfoy, elle quitta la pièce sans oubliez de lancer un regard sanglant a son frère et a son ennemis. Elle commença a monter les escalier, mais s'arrêta au milieu et s'asseya sur une marche, le dos contre le murs, elle commença a pleurer, elle en pouvait plus de vivre comme sa, elle savait au fond d'elle qu'ils la détesterai après qu'elle le révèle son terrible secret a propos de son sang.

La marraine de Hermione était de passage chez eux, elle était dans la cuisine en compagnie de Mélissa, elle parlaient tranquillement quand elle entendirent des sanglots, la cuisine était pas loin des escaliers, elles sortirent et trouvèrent Hermione en pleure, la tête sur ses genoux. Les mains sur ses jambes. Les deux femme s'empressèrent de s'approchait, sa mère s'accroupissaient a côté d'elle quant a sa marraine, elle, elle était devant elle accroupis. Sa mère dégagea quelque mèche qui gêner la vision du visage de sa fille et les mit derrière l'oreille de sa fille. celle-ci releva la tête vers les deux femme, ses larmes coulés toujours.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ma chérie ? Demande sa mère

- Ce sont les garçons ? Demanda sa marraine

- Oui, c'est Malfoy ! Euh Drago. Dit Hermione

- Oh j'te jure qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour avoir un fils qui arrive a faire pleurer une si jolie jeune femme. Dit Narcissa

- Ils ne comprennent pas que six année d'amitié avec mes amis sa ne s'oublie pas comme sa, je sais qu'au fond ils ont raison, ils vont m'abandonner en sachant mon nom de famille. Dit Hermione

- Oh ma chérie, ce sont des garçons ton frère et Drago sont bien trop fier de leur nom pour se rendre compte que toi tu as plus de difficulté. Dit Mélissa

- Ils comprendront jamais, car ils ne vivent pas ce que je vie. Harry est comme un frère, et Ronald le meilleur ami que je n'ai jamais eu, ont a toujours étaient ensemble que ce soit dans les bon comme dans les mauvais moment, ils sont tout pour moi ! J'ai terriblement peur de leur avoué qui je suis en réalité. Dit Hermione

- Oh ma chérie, je suis désoler. Répondit sa mère

Elle pleurer encore sa mère la prit dans ses bras et l'emmena dans sa chambre pour qu'elle se repose, mais elle parlèrent encore. Quant a Narcissa, elle, elle alla dans le salon ou se trouver les garçons, elle se plaça devant son fils, elle le regardait de haut signe qu'il allait recevoir un serment, il fit une légère grimace et s'enfonça dans le canapé. Narcissa avait les mains sur ses hanches.

- Non, mais sa va pas dans ta tête mon fils ! Dit Narcissa

- J'ai fait quoi encore ? Demanda Drago

- Ce que tu as fait ? Hermione sa te dis quelque chose ? Répondit Narcissa

- Elle ma chercher, et puis elle a rien. C'est pas comme si je lui avait jeter un doloris. Dit Drago agassé  
- Et alors ? C'est pas une raison ! Et Blaise tu aurai put être de l'avis de ta sœur pour une fois ? Dit Narcissa  
- Désoler, mais je voulais pas recevoir une insulte et puis je voulais aussi savoir a propos de ses soit disant amis. Dit Blaise  
- Vous ne comprenez pas que vous lui faîte du mal, elle souffre intérieurement, les garçons. Elle soupira. Hermione ne peut pas les oublier comme sa, elle a était une gryffondor pendant 6 année de suite et ce n'est pas du jour au lendemain qu'elle va oublié et son amitié avec ses amis vous y pensait vous ? Non bien sure. Drago si toi on t'avait annoncer que tu était en faite d'origine moldus tu aurait réagit comment, franchement les garçons vous me décevez. Dit Narcissa exaspérer

Elle partit sans les laisser répondre quoi que ce soit, elle trouva Mélissa qui descendait les escalier, elle lui annonça que sa fille dormait paisiblement, les deux femmes parlèrent encore avant que Narcissa partent et informe son fils que son père viendrai a 14h le chercher. Drago et Blaise passèrent les deux heures avant le repas dans la chambre de Blaise. Hermione elle se réveilla, elle était en nuisette blanche qui s'arrête sur ses cuisse. Mal réveiller, elle se leva elle savait qu'elle devait se préparer pour le repas. Sans s'en apercevoir elle sortit de sa chambre et percuta quelqu'un. Elle se cogna a Drago qui était torse nu, elle releva la tête vers lui puis elle soupira, elle essaya de partir, mais il lui bloqua le passage elle essaya de l'autre côté, mais il lui bloqua toujours le passage. Elle soupira et croisa les bras et le regarda.

- Quoi ? Dit Hermione agressivement

- Rien. Répondit Drago

- Ben alors laisse moi passer. Dit elle

- Non. Répondit il

- Et pourquoi sa ? Demanda Hermione

- Je me suis fait engueuler a cause de toi ! Pourquoi ta était voir ma mère et la tienne parce qu'on s'est disputé. Dit Drago

- Tsss vous comprenez rien vous...commença Hermione

- Qu'est-ce qu'on comprend pas. Demanda Blaise qui venait d'arriver.

- Tout ! Le fait que je soit ta sœur en une heure, abandonner ceux qui m'ont élever, savoir que mes amis me rejetteront je le sent. Je ne peut pas oublier leur amitié en claquant des doigts. Ils m'insulteront donc j'ai décider de leur dire que a la grande salle avant d'aller sous le choixpeau, au moins je recevrai moins d'insulte pour la soirée. Sur ceux adios ! Dit Hermione

Elle se retourna et partit dans sa chambre se préparer pour le repas, le repas se passa très bien. Le lendemain Capucine revenait de son séjour chez son amie, pour Hermione sa paraissez une éternité qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu, elle était revenu a 11h, la seule chose qu'Hermione avait fait en voyant sa sœur s'était de lui sauter dans les bras. Tout se passa très bien. Le repas aussi, les garçons profiter des dernier instant ensemble avant que Drago repartent chez lui. A 14h les affaires de Drago était prête dans le salon. Toute la famille étaient réunie dans le salon. Un plop se fit entendre dans le salon, s'était Lucius Malfoy il fit un bonjour a tous. Drago fit la bise a Mélissa et Capucine, serra la main de son ami et de son père et se plaça devant Hermione, ils se jetait des regards noirs.

- Ben fait lui la bise Hermione, il put pas. Dit Capucine

- Sa reste a voir ! Dit Hermione

- Ok, tu me racontera se qui c'est passer, bon on va pas passer toute la journée là. Dit Capucine

- Mon fils dépêche toi ! Nous devons allez chez Andromeda ta tante. Dit Lucius

- Bien père. Dit Drago

Ils se firent la bise avec dégout, faut dirent que cette semaine, ils n'avaient pas arrêter de se chercher, Ils transplana au Manoir Malfoy. Le reste de la journée se passa bien, Hermione raconta tout ce qui s'était passer depuis son départ. S'était déjà la soirée, elles avaient parler toute la journée, elles firent leur valise pour poudlard avec leur fournitures, les elfe s'en étaient charger. Elles bouclèrent leur valise et les descendirent en bas pour le lendemain ainsi que Blaise. Le repas se passa assez vite et ils partirent tous se coucher.

Le lendemain tout le monde s'étaient levée tôt sachant qu'ils avaient deux filles. Tout le monde se prépara en vitesse Hermione elle s'habilla d'un top noir et d'un short marron clair et des bottines noir a talon, elle se maquilla de couleur noir, elle mit le pendentif que sa mère lui avait offert la vieille un pendentif avec la lettre H. Elle descendit en bas tout le monde était prêt, elle trouva Capucine superbe, elle était habillé d'un panta-court blanc et un haut noir accompagner de ballerine noir, Blaise était habillé d'un jean avec une ceinture D&G et un tee-shirt bleu. Ils transplanèrent tous a la gare de King's Cross, Hermione vit ses amis au loin, ils ne l'avaient pas remarquer. Ils dirent au revoir a leur parents. Blaise trouva facilement Drago et Pansy. Hermione et Capucine le suivirent pour retrouver Pansy. Ils rentrèrent dans le train avec leur valises. Hermione s'excusa au près d'eux et alla dans le compartiment des préfets en chefs, elle avait reçus sa lettre le mercredi en après midi et Drago aussi. Ils s'asseyaient tout deux sur une banquette face a face. Deux lettres étaient sur chaque banquette, elle expliquer leur fonctions. Blaise, Pansy et Capucine les rejoignirent pour éviter des tuerie.


	11. Chapter Eleven

Pendant tout le long du trajet, les filles parlaient entre elle et les garçons entre eux. Ils fut vite rejoint par Théodore, Millicent, Nathan et Enzo Maximum. Le voyage se passa très vite, trop au goût d'Hermione. Le train ralentit. Tout le monde étaient déjà en robe de sorcier. Ils descendirent tous du train la valise avec eux. Hermione vit ses amis au loin elle se mordit les lèvres. Une diligence arriva ils montèrent dedans. Drago lançait des pique a Hermione a propos de son changement de famille ce qui faisait bien rire Blaise et Théodore, elle, elle ragea intérieurement a ce moment elle voulait leur sauter dessus et leur arracher leur sourire de leur visage. Ils étaient arriver devant le grand portail de Poudlard. Ils entrèrent posa leur valise et se dirigeaient vers la grande salle. Les portes de la grande salle étaient grande ouvert, Hermione avancer, mais se stoppa au milieu de l'ouverture, Pansy qui l'accompagner lui fit un sourire encourageant. Enzo, Nathan et Capucine étaient avec les première année. Drago passa a côté d'elle et lui murmura a l'oreille « Sache que j'ai toujours raison, donc j'ai raison a propos de tes amis, tu ne va pas les voir ? » Elle lui lança un regards des plus noir possible, elle regarda ses amis, eux même la regarda d'un regard curieux, elle inspira un grand coup. Son frère se mit a côté d'elle.

- Alors t'est prête ? Prête de tout révélé. Demanda Blaise  
- Je ne serai jamais prête a me faire rejeté, mais ils faut bien. Répondit Hermione

Puis Blaise partit a sa table, Hermione avança vers sa table elle s'asseya a côté de Ginny et face a Ron qui était a côté d'Harry. Elle leur fit la bise. La bande de drago regardaient la gryffondors et ses amis. Elle vit Mcgonagall arriver suivit de près par les petit, Capucine, Enzo et Nathan. Elle inspira profondément avant de se lançait.

- Dit Mione qu'est-ce qui te voulais Zabini tout à l'heure on ta vus parler avec lui et Malfoy aussi ils te veulent quoi ? Demanda Harry curieux  
- Blaise ? Et ben... commença Hermione  
- Blaise ? T'appelle ce Zabini par son prénom ? Mais t'est complètement folle ! Hurla Ron.

Tout les regards étaient sur elle, elle se sentit mal a l'aise. Il pouvait pas le dire plus bas ? Non Ronald avait le don de l'indiscrétion. Elle souffla, elle tourna vers les serpentard, elle croisa le regard d'encouragement de Pansy ce qui lui donna plus ample courage. Le choixpeau appela Enzo Maximum.

- Ok Ronald ! Tu le joue comme sa, si t'avait pas crier, j'aurai pu... non rien, bon Blaise son nom c'est Zabini vous êtes d'accord est il se trouve que je porte le même que lui. Dit Hermione  
- Ok, super la blague mione, bon tu t'est marié avec c'est super. Di Harry en rigolant.  
- Harry ! Je ne me suis pas marié avec. De toute façons ni lui, ni moi aurai accepter. Je suis sa sœur jumelle.  
- ...Serpentard. Dit le choixpeau à Capucine  
- Je suis sa sœur jumelle un point c'est tout ! Dit Hermione  
- Hermione Zabini. Appela le professeur.

Elle se leva, ses amis n'en croyaient pas leur oreille, lui avait elle bien dit qu'elle était une Zabini ? Même le professeur l'avait appelait comme sa, ils étaient tout les trois bouche grande ouverte et les gros yeux. Elle s'avança vers le tabouret, les chuchotement se fit dans la salle, elle entendait plusieurs mots, phrase qu'elle avait fuie depuis qu'elle connaissez la vérité. Des mots blessant surtout le mot traitresse. Elle s'asseya sur le tabouret, le choixpeau sur la tête.

- Humm vous revoilà miss, alors comme cela vous êtes une Zabini. Beaucoup de changement vous ont était apporté comme vos relation avec miss Parkinson. Votre caractère c'est forgé...Maline, rusé, intéligente, courageuse, mais une seule maison vous convient...Dit le Choixpeau  
- Tu te grouille ! Râla Hermione  
-... SERPENTARD !

Elle savait, elle le savait qu'elle irai a Serpentard, elle se leva. Les seule applaudissement qu'elle entendit était ceux de Capucine, Pansy et la petit groupe du prince des Serpentard et encore certain était des petit applaudissement pas comme ceux de Pansy et Capucine. Elle s'installa entre Pansy et Capucine, la place qu'elles avaient garder pour elle. Elle était face a son frère qui souriait. Elle regarda derrière son frère, ce qu'elle vit la fit souffrir, des regard noir lançait par ses amis les gryffondor. Elle ne vit pas le regard de Ginny qui était de dos, elle devait surement être sous le choc. Après la répartition des première année le repas fut servit. Hermione ne mangea pas, elle avait la fourchette a la main a s'amuser avec la nourriture, si ont pouvaient appelé sa amuser. Quand le repas fut finit, les élèves commençaient a partir, mais avant Dumbledore leur avait annoncé le nom des deux préfets en chef dont Hermione et Drago, le chemin jusqu'à leur tableau leur avaient était donné dans la lettre qu'il avaient reçus. La salle commencer a se vider, les gryffondors regardaient Hermione avec haine et mépris, ils avaient comme le mot Traitresse accroché a leur lèvres. Hermione ne bougeait pas, elle rester assise la tête baisser, Pansy, Capucine et les autre étaient partit ainsi que son frère la laissant seule et triste. Drago qui avait prit le chemins remarqua que son homologue féminin n'était pas sur ses pas et il devait choisir le mot de passe du tableau avec elle.

Il descendit les quatre étages avant la grande salle et il la trouva là assise a la même place, la même table et la tête baisser comme elle l'était avant qu'il ne quitte la grande salle, il soupira et s'asseya a ses côtés. Instinctivement elle leva la tête vers lui, ses yeux brillait, ils étaient emplis de larmes prête a tomber. Il lui proposa sa main pour l'entraîner hors de cette salle, elle ne réfléchissait même pas qu'elle accepta. Il l'emmena jusqu'au tableau. Il l'aida malgré qu'il pouvait la détesté tout comme il haïssait Harry Potter, il l'aida peut être par pitié. Au début il était venus pour l'engueuler de le faire attendre, mais en la voyant assise sans aucun mouvement, pétrifié et triste. Il lui prit la main, elle, elle le regarda comme pour savoir ce qu'il faisait. Il se leva elle en fit de même et il partit de la grande en tirant Hermione hors de la salle.

Arrivé devant le tableau ils choisissaient le mot de passe qu'était famille, il avait lâcher la main d'Hermione, ils entrèrent Hermione ne regardait même pas la déco elle se dirigea vers sa chambre avec son prénom inscrit sur la porte en lettre argenté, elle se mit en tenue pour dormir puis elle s'écroula sur son lit et pleura. Drago, lui, il était dans la salle commune a réfléchir, puis il partit a son tour dans sa chambre contrairement a Hermione lui il se mit dans ses couverture calmement et s'endormit peut de temps après.

Le lendemain était le Samedi début du Week-end avant les cours. Hermione n'avait pas dormit de la nuit, elle se leva il était 9h, elle entra dans la salle de bain, mais elle percuta Drago, elle sortit un faible désoler de sa bouche avant de sortir. Elle s'habilla, elle se maquilla simple, mais jolie un simple coup de crayon noir sous les yeux et de mascara. Elle sortit de l'appartement et alla dans la grande salle tout le monde était déjà présent, quand elle entra tout les regards étaient rivé sur elle, encore se disait elle. Elle regardait la table des gryffondors, mais ceux-là lui lançait des regards glaciale, noir et méprisant elle tourna vite la tête et elle s'avança vers la table des serpentard les mains dans les poche et tête mi-baisser. Elle se mit aa côté de Pansy qui elle était en pleine discutions avec Millicent et Capucine, elle, elle était avec Blaise en train de rigolait, elle se sentit seule d'un coup. Drago venait d'arriver il se mit a côté de Blaise.

Hermione ne mangea rien de son petit déjeuner, elle jetait quelque petit coup d'œil a trois gryffondor Harry, Ron et Ginny. Elle voulait leur parlait, rire avec eux, pleurer de joie, se sentir bien avec eux, mais apparemment ils la détester maintenant, elle se leva pour partir, aucune personne ne la retint, elle arriva aux portes quand une voix qu'elle ne connaissez que trop bien l'appela, elle sentit son cœur se réchauffer d'un coup, elle alla vers Harry. Bien évidement ont la regarder toujours, tout le monde voulaient savoir ce qu'ils allaient ce passer entre l'ancien trio d'or. Elle était face a eux, le silence régner dans la salle.

- Alors Hermione sa va ? Bref ont voulait te demander un truc. Dit Harry  
- Ok, vas y. répondit Hermione  
- Ok, ont sait que tu haïs Zabini ton frère tu la toujours détester ont est d'accord. Nous ont est amis depuis la première année vrai ? Oui, alors ont voudrait savoir pourquoi tu nous la pas dit avant. Dit Harry  
- J'allait vous le dire au chemins de traverse, mais Blaise ma fait transplaner, voila, je connais la vérité que depuis le mois d'aout alors ne crois pas que je vous ai mentis. Répondit Hermione  
- Ok, mais t'aurai put nous envoyer un hibou. Dit Ron  
- Je pouvait pas. Répondit elle  
- Ok ! Carte sur table tu dois choisir c'est nous ou les Zabini. Dit Harry fier de lui

Elle sentit son cœur se serrer, elle n'aurai jamais cru qu'ils leur demanderai une tel chose, choisir entre eux ou sa famille s'était impossible. Non, non elle pouvait pas, elle n'abandonnerai jamais sa famille, mais elle ne voulait pas perdre ses amis, ils étaient ses amis depuis sa première année. Au loin a la table des serpentard Blaise lui attendaient avec impatience la réponse. Hermione fit un grand sourire a Harry qui lui rendit. Blaise se leva suivit de près par Drago, Capucine et Pansy, ils arrivèrent vers Hermione, elle, elle ne les vit pas.

- Tu as prit la bonne décision Hermione. Dit Harry  
- Tu rigole j'espère ! Harry ! Jamais au grand jamais je choisirai autre personne que ma famille ! Tu c'est très bien qu'elle importance ma famille a, a mes yeux. Ce ne sont pas les Granger d'accord ce sont les Zabini et alors ? Quel différence c'est ma famille. Jamais je n'aurai cru t'entendre me demander de choisir ! Ma famille est le plus important a mes yeux. Répondit Hermione  
- Oh je vois ! Alors dis-moi ce qu'il y a de si exceptionnelle dans ta cher famille de Zabini ! Demanda Harry  
- Tu veut savoir ? Très bien ! J'ai une sœur adorable, elle a plus de cœur que tu n'aura jamais ! Des parents génial ! Une marraine super ainsi que mon parrain ! Et un frère... con, mais c'est mon frère ! On se ressemble même si nous ne voulons pas, je l'aime quand même, car figure toi qu'il est de ma famille et je ne pourrai rien y changer. de plus c'est mon jumeau, mais sa tu ne peut pas comprendre, tu n'a pas eu de famille, si t'avait seulement un cœur tu ne me rejetterai pas et tu ne me demanderai pas de choisir !.  
- Et tu va nous dire que tu va te marié avec Malfoy ! Dit Ron  
- La ferme ! Maintenant je n'ai plus rien a voir avec toi. Dit Hermione  
- Hermione... commença Ginny  
- Non c'est bon Gin je ne veut pas encore recevoir des insultes du genre traitresse, je ne suis pas une traitresse, car si choisir sa famille a ses amis signifie que je suis une traite alors j'en suis une, salut ah et Harry tu prend la grosse tête. Dit Hermione

Elle garda la tête haute même si s'était difficile pour elle, elle sentait les larmes venir en elle, elle partit avant qu'ils la voyent pleurer. Elle venait de se mettre Harry, Ron, Ginny et tout les autres a dos pour quoi , pour qui ? Pour Monsieur Blaise Zabini car oui il lui disait souvent qu'elle préféré ses amis a sa famille, mais s'était faux complètement faux, elle aimer les deux et elle venez d'être la nouvelle ennemis des Gryffondors, les gens qu'elle aimer plus que tout et s'était avec eux qu'elle avait passé les meilleure moment de sa vie. Elle était assise dans les escaliers du cachots, sa tête sur ses cuisses, elle pleurer, pleurer et pleurer, elle se détester elle-même a présent. Comment avait elle put lui parlait comme sa, avant sa elle était sa petite sœur et lui son grand frère, maintenant elle n'avait plus de frère sur qui compter car Blaise lui s'était une autre histoire, elle le détester et lui la détester.

Dans la grande salle tout le monde était stupéfait. Blaise venait de s'approcher dangereusement de Harry, il le menacer avec les mots sans baguette étant donné que les professeur étaient présent. Il la détester, mais ont ne toucher pas a sa famille ni lui faire du mal et la il venait de faire du mal a sa sœur jumelle, il ressentit une haine horrible en vers le célèbre Harry Potter. Ils sortirent de la grande salle et allèrent dans les cachots pour aller dans leur salle commune, il la trouva là sur les escaliers en train de pleurer. Elle devait surement nous entre se dit Blaise puisqu'elle se retourna vers eux, elle se leva. Elle les regardaient, les larmes continuer a couler, ils la regardaient comme si la voir pleurer était un spectacle, ils bloqué le passage, elle voulait partir. Elle courut et partit sans oublié de bousculer Blaise et Drago qui était au milieu de son passage. Elle l'ai détester tout sa s'était de leur fautes, pourquoi ? Et ben s'était évident ils n'arrêter pas de dire que ses soit disant amis la rejetterai, mais un jour Blaise lui avait bien dit que si s'était de vrai amis ils l'accepteront, mais ou était passé ce Blaise, très loin, en tout cas c'Est-ce qu'elle pensait. Elle venait d'entrer dans sa chambre et elle recommença a pleurer, elle finissa par s'endormir.

Blaise, Drago, Pansy et Capucine étaient dans la salle commune des Serpentard. Blaise était devant le feu a penser, Capucine et Pansy parlaient quant a Drago lui était dans ses songes. Ils restèrent un moment dans la salle commune, puis ils allèrent dans le parc ou plutôt Drago et Blaise y allait étant donné que les filles étaient en pleine discutions et que Millicent les avaient rejoint. Ils ne parlèrent pas vraiment, jusqu'à ce qu'ils voyent deux gryffondors.

- Dire que s'était ses amis. Dit Blaise  
- Ouais, mais elle a renoncer a eux pour toi. Répondit Drago  
- Humm tu trouve que je suis con ? Demanda Blaise  
- Pourquoi tu demande sa ? Dit Drago qui se mit a rire.  
- Non sérieux c'est pas marrant, pff et elle, elle est quoi, elle est aussi conne que moi. Grogna Blaise  
- Olala Blaise s'énerve contre sa sœur, on est a la fin de la journée et c'est que maintenant que tu t'énerve contre elle ? Dit Drago qui riait toujours.  
- Ouais c'est sa rigole ! N'empêche j'y ai réfléchis moi a cette situation. Dit Blaise la tête haute  
- Comment sa ? Je te suis pas là. Dit tout simplement Drago  
- Et ben elle a peut être choisit ma famille, mais elle reste toujours cette Hermione que je déteste et puis elle me déteste aussi, elle souffre peut être, mais je m'en fiche complètement. Ce n'est qu'une miss-je-sais-tout que je déteste et puis je crois pas que ma mère est raison. On ne se rapprochera jamais. Dit Blaise  
- En tout cas, elle a bien défendu ta famille, je n'aurai jamais penser sa d'elle. Dit Drago avec un sourire narquois

Ils continuèrent a parler d'Hermione encore longtemps jusqu'au repas, au repas elle n'y était pas, elle dormait toujours. Elle passa son week-end dans sa chambre ce qui inquiétait Capucine et Pansy tout le contraire de Blaise. Elle se demandait sans cesse pourquoi ses amis lui avait il demander de choisir entre eux et sa famille, ce qu'elle redoutait depuis le début de cette histoire était hélas arriver, ce qui s'était passé avec ses amis, choisir entre eux et sa famille. Elle savait que maintenant ils ne la surnommerait pas mione, mais traitresse. Elle ? Une traitresse ? Impossible. Si choisir sa famille fait d'elle une traitresse alors c'est stupide. Et puis elle savait que si elle avait choisit ses amis, Blaise aurait ressentit une rage profonde, de la colère et de la tristesse. Elle savait qu'au fond elle Blaise ressentirait de la peine et il aurait l'impressions qu'on l'aurait trahis. Peut être savait elle sa grâce aux liens qu'ont les jumeaux. Ressentait il lui aussi les sentiments d'Hermione. Ressentait il la rage qu'elle avait en elle en vers ses soit disant amis, elle en pleurer toujours. Ses meilleurs amis venaient de lui tournée le dos parce qu'elle portait le nom Zabini, sa vrai famille.

Elle était allonger sur son lit, elle voulait dormir pour oublier, mais le sommeille ne vint pas. Elle n'arriver vraiment pas a dormir. Elle entendit des rires qui provenait de la salle commune. Elle se leva de son lit pour aller vers sa porte, elle l'ouvrit. La porte s'ouvrit sur Hermione. Les rires se stoppèrent en la voyant, faut dire que on ne l'avait pas vu depuis Samedi matin depuis qu'elle avait choisit sa famille a ses amis, on était en plein dimanche après-midi. Les rires qui étaient a présent stoppé étaient de Drago, Blaise et Pansy.

Hermione était dans un salle état ses cheveux était en bataille, elle avait de grosse valise sous ses yeux chocolat. Elle avait un tin assez pâles, ont pouvait voir des traces de larmes déjà sèchent. Ses habits étaient froissé, elle ne portait qu'un simple débardeur et un shorty, a ce moment elle se fichait pas mal de ce que penser les personne qu'était dans cette même pièce, peut importe sa tenue. Son maquillage qu'elle avait la vieille avait bien évidement couler, elle n'avait pas prit la peine de se démaquiller. Elle entra dans la salle de bain en silence sous les regards des trois serpentards. Elle trouva la salle de bain vraiment très belle, elle n'avait pas eut l'ocasion de visiter l'appartement hormis sa chambre. La salle de bain était vraiment magnifique très clair, sur chaque lavabo il y avait des inscription en lettre d'argent « D.M » sur un et sur l'autre « H.Z » elle inspira fortement en voyant la lettre Z a son nom de famille, la salle de bain était composé de deux lavabo face a grand miroir, il y avait des placard en dessous de ses lavabo avec les poignet en or. Dans le fond vers la droite se trouver un bain les robinet était aussi de couleur or, au fond a gauche se trouver une grande douche la poignet de la douche était de couleur or. Le carrelage de la salle de bain était en parquet beige et deux bannette était disposait de chaque côtés des lavabo avec les même initiale que sur les lavabos.

Après avoir admirer la salle de bain, elle se plaça devant son lavabo. Elle se regarda dans le miroir, elle ne put s'empêcher de pleurer, elle avait les mains sur son visage. Il n'arriver toujours pas toujours pas a croire ce qu'il se passer. Elle se calma peut a peut et se démaquilla, se rinça le visage puis hésita entre la douche et le bain, mais après mur réflexion, elle se décida de prendre un bon bain chaud pour se détendre et pour oublié tout ses problème présent. Elle se déshabilla pendant que l'eau du bain coulait. Elle y entra et ferma les robinet. Elle se détendit en s'enfonçant le plus possible dans le bain. Hermione se sentit d'un coup très bien comme si elle n'avait aucun problème et que le monde ou elle vivait était que de paix sans querelle. Elle y resta deux bonnes heures. Après s'être lavé, elle sortit de l'eau en s'enroulant d'une serviette pour cacher ses formes. Elle sortit de la salle de bain et pénétra dans sa chambre et repartit 5minutes après dans la salle de bain avec des affaires a la mains. Elle se sécha, elle s'habilla d'une chemise a carreaux avec un gilet marron clair, un pantacourtnoir, des ballerine noir et blanc, des boucle d'oreille pendante et une demi-queue de cheval. Elle rangea ce qu'elle avait laisser traîner dans la salle de bain, elle mit son pyjama dans la bannette avec ses initiale près de son lavabo puis elle sortit et s'installa sur un des canapé et se mit a sa lecture, un livre. Les trois serpentards parlaient entre eux.

Dans la salle commune des gryffondors le calme plainait a tout rompre. Harry, Ron et Ginny étaient assis sur le canapé rouge ne velours. Leurs discutions était assez mouvementés, les personne qui étaient présente ne pouvaient que les entendre. S'était surtout Harry et Ron qui haussaient la voix. Leur discutions était bien évidement sur le sujet d'Hermione.

- Ce n'est qu'une traitresse. Cracha Ron  
- Elle va nous le payer je le jure. S'exclama Harry  
- Mais voyons... commença Ginny  
- Non Ginny, elle nous a trahis. Fit Harry

Leurs discutions continua encore beaucoup de temps, Hermione qui était toujours en compagnie des trois serpentard, se demandait pourquoi ils avaient réagit comme sa surtout Ginny. Elle lisait, plusieurs fois la même ligne, elle était trop absorbé par ses pensée pour comprendre. En ayant marre elle ferma fortement son livre et le posa violement sur la petite table, sous les regards de Pansy, Drago et Blaise. Demain était le premier jour de cours et elle savait qu'aucun Gryffondor ne lui ferait de cadeau, elle regarda l'heure, 18h45, le repas commençait a 19heure. Elle soupira et se leva et sortit de l'appartement suivit des trois serpentards. Elle marchait lentement en repensant a tout ce qui s'était passé depuis qu'elle connaissait la vérité déjà le rejet de ses parents adoptif, ses nouveau parents, sa sœur, son frère, Malfoy, les disputes, la solitude, le rejet de ses meilleurs amis, préfète en chefs avec Malfoy, changement de maison, comme serpentard, elle soupira assez fort vu que les autres l'ai entendu. Ils arrivaient a la grande salle, eux trois s'installèrent normalement comme a leur habitude. Hermione, elle , elle s'installa un peu plus a l'écart de sa famille dont Blaise et les amis de son frère. Quelqu'un s'asseya a côté d'elle, elle releva la tête et vit que cette personne n'était autre que sa sœur, elle lui sourit timidement.

- Allons Hermione, pourquoi tu t'isole ? Viens avec nous ! Dit Capucin  
- Je suis désoler Cap's, mais c'est bien trop difficiles ce que je vit, il me haïe et je ne suis pas la bienvenue. Répondit Hermione  
- Il joue l'indiférent, mais tu est sa jumelle, il a beaucoup de peine et sa tu est la seule a le sentir. J'espère que vos rapport s'améloreront je ne veut pas voir mon frère et ma sœur se faire la guerre. Dit elle  
- Vous pouvez pas comprendre aussi, tu crois qu'il ressent de la peine pour moi ? Et ben moi j'en suis pas certaine, mes amis m'ont tourné le dos tout sa parce que je suis une Zabini et qu'au lieu de choisir mes meilleurs amis j'ai choisi ma famille dont Blaise, il ne sais pas lui ce que sais d'être rejeter par ceux qu'on aime. C'est avec eux que j'ai vécus les meilleure moment de ma vie et aussi les pires. Je l'ai aimes plus que tout Cap's lui ne sais pas ce que sais, monsieur a trop de fierté pour sa. Tout mes fous rire avec eux me manque, j'ai même envie de voir Ronald mangé comme un porc, mais sa vous ne pouvez pas comprendre, vous n'êtes pas a ma place. Haussa Hermione, les larmes coulant.  
- Je suis désoler Hermione, mais c'est Blaise, il est plus qu'idiots... Commença Capucine  
- Laisse je m'en fiche de lui ! Coupa Hermione avec rage.

Elle sortit de la grande salle en courant, Capucine soupira en regardant Blaise qui lui plissait des yeux pour comprendre, il avait malheureusement tout entendu, vu qu'elle avait haussez la voix, elle n'avait pas remarquer que quelque tête s'était retourné vers elle, trop de rare l'avait emparer pour remarquer les quelque regard dont trois gryffondor.  


* * *

**Impressions ?**

Je tenait a m'excuse de mon absence je suis vraiment désoler et pour la peine je met trois chapitre avec celui ci. J'espère que je ne vous déçoit pas. Bisous et donner moi vos avis et pardonnez mes fautes. 


	12. Chapter Twelve

Le lendemain s'était la reprise des cours. Hermione venait de se levé. Elle partit dans la salle de bain et en sortant habillé d'un jean moulant, d'un tee-shirt blanc et des escarpins ouvert noir puis elle partit a la grande salle elle s'y asseya toute seule. Elle mangea tranquillement, quand quelqu'un vint s'assoir face a elle, il s'agissait malheureusement pour elle de son frère jumeau. Elle roula des yeux et le regarda dans les yeux. Capucine et Pansy venait d'entrer dans la grande salle, elles furent choqué de voir les jumeau mangeaient face a face, elles se placèrent aux côté de Drago, Théodore et les autres.

Le silence régnait entre les jumeau. Hermione se demandait bien pourquoi Zabini ou plutôt son frère venait déjeuner face a elle. Elle mangeait en silence et lui aussi, elle voulait surtout pas savoir pourquoi il venait ici, car elle savait qu'il pouvait sagir d'une mauvaise blague, mais sa curiosité prit le dessus.

- Je peut savoir pourquoi... Commença Hermione  
- Pourquoi je suis là devant toi en train de prendre mon petit déjeuner ? Mais je fait ce que je veut. S'exclama Blaise  
- Toujours aussi aimable a ce que je voit. Répondit Hermione froidement  
- Toujours, humm Capucine ma dis de te remercié, mais j'en ai aucune envie, mais je suis la pour lui faire croire. Dit il  
- Parce que tu la crois stupide ? Pfff. Répondit Hermione  
- De toute façons que tu soit ma sœur ou non j'en ai rien a foutre je ne sympathiserai JAMAIS avec toi ! C'est clair ? S'exclama Blaise  
- Oh mais rassure toi je n'ai aucune envie d'avoir des rapport frère et sœur avec toi, maintenant tu peut partir j'aimerai être seule. S'énerva Hermione

Puis d'un pas précipité il partit de la grande salle très énervé, sa sœur pouvait l'énerver a un point inimaginable, il se dirigea vers son premier cours de la journée qui était Méthamorphose en commun avec les Gryffondors. Drago le rejoint après avoir finit de mangé. Il se moqua de son ami, il lui donna deux biscotte qu'il avait prit avant de partir, vu que Blaise n'avait pas vraiment mangé. Blaise parlait d'Hermione a Drago, il lui disait a quel point elle l'énerver. Hermione alla a son cours en compagnie de Pansy et Millicent, arrivé devant la porte Blaise lança un regards noir a sa sœur jumelle puis bientôt les élèves arrivèrent plus nombreux dont les gryffondors qui méprisait de plus en plus Hermione et les serpentards.

Harry regardait Hermione avec méprit, il n'était qu'a quelque centimètre d'elle, il voulait se venger de sa trahison en la faisant souffrir d'intérieur. Il était en compagnie de Ron. Le professeur arriver et fit entrer les élèves dans la salle de cour et commença son cours. Le cours se passa tranquillement, Hermione n'écouter même pas ce que le professeur raconta elle était bien trop occupé par ses pensée. Elle n'était pas la seule a ne pas écouter, s'était normal vu que le professeur faisait son discours de chaque début d'année, concernant les ASPIC ou encore d'être fort après cet terrible guerre qui avait eut lieu au par avant. Tout un discours barbant que les élèves connaissaient déjà.

Trois semaine avait passé depuis la rentrer, Hermione se sentait terriblement seule, malgré qu'elle avait Pansy et Capucine pour elle, mais elle n'était toujours avec elle, elle donnait des excuse pour s'isoler seule et réfléchir, penser ou même pleurer. Elle n'avait plus adresser la paroles a Blaise depuis la dernière fois, elle l'ignorer et lui aussi, comme sa tout le monde est heureux avait dit Hermione a sa sœur, quand elle lui avait poser la question pourquoi ils s'ignorer. C'est vrai qu'Hermione aurait voulu que sa se passe autrement avec Blaise, mais s'était comme sa elle ne pouvait rien y changer.

Elle avait aussi marre de voir son homologue ramener des filles différente dans leur appartement non pas qu'elle était jalouse au contraire, mais entendre tout les soirs les gémissement de ses gourgandine et les grognement de ce cher Malfoy qui sert de meilleurs amis a son soit disant frère jumeau. Elle avait demander mile fois a Malfoy d'insonorisé sa chambre pour qu'elle dorme tranquillement, mais il en avait apparemment décidé autrement, il faisait sa pour l'emmerder, elle le savait.

Elle était a ce moment dans sont lit en train de dormir, s'était le week-end elle en profitait, elle profitait du calme. Elle se réveilla, la première chose qu'elle fit est de regarder l'heure, il était 12h45, elle avait raté l'heure du repas ou presque puisqu'il se terminait a 13h30. Elle se leva elle prit une bonne douche et s'habilla d'une robe gris avec des escarpins gris, il faisait encore chaud, le temps permettait de s'habiller légèrement. Elle se maquilla et se coiffa d'une coiffure décoiffé. Elle regarda de nouveau l'heure il était 13h17. Elle sortit de l'appartement et couru jusqu'à la grande salle. Arriver là bas elle se plaça tranquillement a une place libre, mais elle fut empêcher par quelqu'un elle tourna pour voir son interlocuteur et vit que ce n'était que Pansy, elle était en compagnie de Capucine et de personne qu'elle ne voulait surtout pas voir c'est-à-dire son frère, Malfoy, Nott et tout les autres.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veut Pan's ? demanda Hermione  
- Assis toi, mange avec nous. Répondit Pansy  
- Sans vouloir te vexer Pansy, mais il y a des personnes ici qui ne m'apprécie gère et je ne pense pas que ma compagnie lui fasse plaisir et je te rassure c'est réciproque. Dit Hermione  
- Oh oublie Blaise il a aucune maturité. Dit Pansy avec un sourire  
- Blaise il t'emmerde. Répondit Blaise avec énervement  
- Toi ont ta pas causer, ok ? S'exclama Hermione

Elle s'asseya a côté de son amie et mangea bien vite, trop vite vu que Pansy l'engueuler gentiment, après avoir mangé Pansy insista pour qu'Hermione reste avec eux, elle ne put qu'accepeter sous le regard de chien battu de sa sœur et de son amie et donc elle passait sa journée avec les serpentard enfin les personne de sa maison tout simplement, elle avait encore du mal a s'y faire qu'elle était de la même maison de ceux qu'elle avait détester durant toute ces année. Elle fut surprise de passer une agréable journée avec eux, malgré quelque petite réplique pas très aimable entre elle et son frère, mais elle avait l'habitude maintenant. Avec tout ce qui se passer ces derniers temps elle avait même oublié la rancœur de ses ex meilleurs amis et quant elle y repensa sa lui déchira le cœur, elle en revenait pas que ses ex meilleurs amis est tracé un trait sur une amitié aussi soudait qu'était la leurs. Et Ginny elle ne connaissait pas sa réaction enfin elle s'en douter qu'elle l'avait rejeter, mais elle ne l'avait pas vu de ses propres yeux, elle aurait voulut le voir même si elle savait que sa la ferait souffrir.

Elle était en ce moment dans le parc assise sur l'herbe avec Pansy, Capucine, son frère et sa bande. Elle parlait plus particulièrement avec Pansy et Capucine et aussi Millicent avec qui elle apprenait a se connaître et elle la trouva très gentil elle était bien le contraire de ce qu'elle avait imaginer. Leur discutions fut interrompu par 5 rouge et or ancien amis de Hermione. Harry, Ron, Seamus, Dean et Neville se tenait devant eux, Neville était a l'écart il était plongé dans son livre de botanique, on ne pouvait pas changer Neville il leva la tête et vit Hermione il lui admistra un sourire, un vrai sourire.

- Tient la traître. Dit Harry avec méprit  
- Harry voyons, Hermione n'a rien d'une traitre a sa place j'aurai fait pareil, je choisirai ma famille. Dit calmement Neville  
- Oh épargne moi un discourt Neville, elle nous a trahis cette satané mangemort tout comme son batard de frère. Dit Harry  
- De quel droite ose tu traiter ma sœur et moi-même de mangemort ! Cria Blaise qui s'était levé  
- J'ai tout les droit, mangemort ! Enchérit Harry. Hermione se leva a son tour.  
- Harry Potter je ne te permetterai pas de traiter ma famille une fois de plus, je suis ce que je suis, nous ne somme plus amis alors arrête de m'emmerder ou tu aurra a faire a moi ! Dit Hermione avec a la fois du calme et de l'énervement  
- Ah Ah Ah tu me fait pitié Hermione... Commença Harry  
- Tu as perdu le droit de m'appeler comme sa, tu dis que nous somme mangemort, soit comme tu veut, pense ce que tu veut je m'en fiche ! Tu as prit la grosse tête depuis que tu as gagner on te reconnait plus, Ronald devrai ouvrir les yeux et voir a quel point son meilleur ami a changé et se croit au dessus des autres, tu veut que je te dise ? Tu n'est supérieur a personnes, nous oui ! Tu n'as plus aucun parents alors que nous si, je suis bien heureuse d'avoir choisit ma famille POTTER ! Si sa te gêne casse toi et plus vite que sa ou tu aura bien plus que mon pied au derrière tu aura ma baguette en travers de ta gorge ! C'est clair alors maintenant tu te casse et plus vite que sa ! Tu ne fait pas le poids face a nous ! Dit Hermione avec hargne

Harry partit dans une fureur noir vers les dortoirs suivit de Ron, Seamus et Dean. Quant a Neville lui était toujours face au serpentard et souriait de pleine dent a Hermione signe qu'elle avait gagné cette bataille elle lui rendit son sourire puis Neville partit pour aller a la bibliothèque. Hermione, elle n'en revenait de ce qu'elle avait oser dire. Avait elle bien dit qu'elle était supérieur a eux ? Oui elle ne serait jamais cru capable d'une tel chose, elle se rasseya a sa place, son frère avait bien prit sa défense, mais elle croyait qu'il la détester ?

Blaise, lui était sous le choc des paroles de sa sœur malgré lui, il savait qu'a présent elle ne le trahirai pas, peut être était-ce le temps d'apprendre a connaitre sa sœur. S'était cette preuve qu'il voulait d'elle, montrer qu'elle ne les trahirai jamais quoi qu'il arrive. Elle avait même dis dans un sens qu'elle s'en fichait qu'on l'accuse de mangemort ? S'était vraiment étrange, il s'asseya avant de se rendre ridicule a être debout comme un con.

La fin de la journée passa vite, Ginny était dans sa chambre a écrire une lettre, plusieurs boule de papiers était éparpiller dans sa chambre partagé avec Tonéla une nouvelle, elle était une fille très agréable et partager le même opinion que Ginny a propos d'Hermione malgré qu'elle ne la connaissez pas. Tonéla était brune avec des yeux marron clair. Elle avait passer ses 5 dernières années a étudier a Beauxbâtons l'école de sorcellerie de France, uniquement pour les filles. Ginny écrivait ou essayer d'écrire une lettre pour Hermione. Elle voulait montré a sa meilleure amie depuis des année qu'elle ne partagé pas le même opinions que presque tout les gryffondors et autre maison. Oui Ginny Weasley ainsi que Neville Londubat, Luna LoveGood et Tonéla Lewis ne partageait gère le même opinions que toute l'école.

- j'en peut plus Tonélà, je n'y arriverai jamais. Se lamenta Ginny  
- Mais si tu vas y arriver, c'est ta meilleure amie va plutôt la voir. Dit Tonélà  
- Tu rigole j'espère, me retrouvé au milieu de serpentard qui me déteste non merci. Enchérit Ginny  
- Ne dis pas de sottise, c'est ta meilleure amie je pense pas qu'ils te jete un sort devant toute l'assemblé d'élèves et de professeur. Répondit Tonélà  
- Tu as surement raison, mais je ne pense pas qu'Hermione veuille me parler elle va partir je la connais. Dit elle  
- Alors euh... sa petite sœur, fais lui part de ce que tu ressent au pire si Hermione part dit le a sa sœur, je ne te conseille pas de le dire a son frère. Je ne le connais pas, mais je pense que c'est une mauvaise idée vu que ton amie ne s'entend pas avec son frère. Fit Tonélà

ell fit un oui de la tête et s'arrêta avec les lettres, Tonélà l'avais convaincu elle mit toute les boules de papiers a la poubelle avec l'aide de son amie. Elle était de très bon conseille pour Ginny sa l'aider a surmonté tout ce qu'elle devait subir. Entendre les gens qui l'entoure dire du mal de sa meilleure amie était insupportable de plus son petit ami était de la partie et même son frère, son propre frère. Hermione et eux avaient étaient les meilleurs amis depuis leur première rencontre cela faisait maintenant six longues années. Elle savais qu'Harry était buté même son frère mais elle voulais tout de même essayer de leur faire entendre raison, mais sa allé être une dure tâche. Ginny prévoyait d'aller voir Hermione quand les garçons serai en entraînement tant pis si elle séché pour le moment tout ce qu'il comptait s'était qu'elle parle a Hermione. Tonélà la fit sortir de ses pensé en lui annonçant qu'il était l'heure d'allé dîner. Elles descendirent ensembles quand elles entrèrent Ginny regarda instinctivement la table des Serpentards elle vit Hermione au côté de sa sœur Capucine et de sa nouvelle amie Pansy Parkinson. Puis elles rejoignirent les garçons enfin seulement Ginny car selon Harry, Tonélà était de mauvaise fréquentation et qu'elle bourrait Ginny de connerie et qu'elle mené Ginny par le bout de nez ce qui était complètement faux.

- Ginny ne traine pas avec cette fille, elle a une mauvaise influance sur toi et ton comportement Ron est totalement d'accord avec moi. Fit Harry  
- Mais n'importe quoi ! Dit elle  
- Si Ginny, ne traine plus avec elle c'est tout. Enchérit Harry  
- Quoi ? Haussa Ginny. Non, mais sa va pas la tête ? Dit elle en haussant le ton ce qui eut quelque regards sur elle. Jamais tu m'entend Harry, j'ai déjà perdu une amie a cause de toi et là tu... tu me demande quoi ? De ne plus parler, de plus trainé avec Tonélà. Sa va pas se passé comme sa. Hurla Ginny en partant.

Ginny couru jusqu'à la sortie de la grande salle, elle se colla a un mur et glissa le long du mur pour se retrouver assise au sol froid. Elle se mis a pleuré. Comment Harry et Ron pouvaient lui demandé une tel chose, elle avait déjà perdu une amie a cause d'eux et maintenant ils voulaient qu'elle rompre tout contact avec la seule fille qui la soutenait et qui était sincère avec elle, sa jamais. Une silhouette apparu a côté d'elle, elle releva la tête et vis Tonélà qui lui faisait un mince sourire. celle-ci s'agenouilla près d'elle et la pris dans ses bras pour essayer de consoler ce chagrin qu'elle éprouvé en ce moment.

- Je suis là, ne les écoute pas. Dit Tonélà  
- Je pense quelque fois a rompre avec Harry, mais je l'aime c'est vraiment étrange, un jour je vais le détesté. Dit Ginny doucement  
- Ne dis pas de tel chose, aller viens avant que tout le monde débarque. Fit Tonélà en aidant Ginny a se levé.

Elles montèrent aux dortoirs des Gryffondors, elles parlèrent de tout et de rien. Du côté des Serpentards il rigolait bien du fait que le « Grand Harry Potter » se soit fait engueuler par sa propre petite amie. Bien sure Hermione ne rigolait pas elle avait seulement un faible sourire. Ils se trouvaient tous dans la salle commune des préfets en chefs. La bande de Drago Malfoy et de Blaise Zabini en l'occurrence presque tout les serpentard au haut rang. Millicent, Pansy, Capucine, Nathan et Enzo Maximum, Théodore et les jumelles Greegass, ils se trouvé sur le canapé et fauteuil. Quand a Hermione, elle se trouvait près du feu, les jambes replié sur sa poitrine, elle regardait les flammes danser dans la cheminé, quelque larmes s'écouler le long de ses joues. Elle pleuré silencieusement pendant que les autres se fendait la gueule.

- Eh ! Zabin, si tu veut un conseille tu devrais mieux te... Commença Astoria GreenGass  
- J'ai pas besoin de tes conseille ! Coupa Hermione  
- Tu me parle autrement toi, tu n'est rien comparer a moi. Fit elle fier d'elle  
- C'est bien pour toi. Dit elle en se levant. J'vais me coucher salut. Enchérit elle en se dirigeant vers sa chambre.  
- Attend. Fit Blaise en la rattrapant.

Elle se retourna et vit Blaise face a elle, elle savais que tant qu'elle n'était pas accepter de son frère elle ne serai pas accepter parmi les serpentard. Elle le regardait droit dans les yeux, il ne parlait pas il ne faisait que de la regarder, elle se demander bien pourquoi il ne disait rien sa la stresser quelque peut. Blaise vit bien qu'elle avais pleuré vu les traces de larmes sèche et celle qui était encore humide, elle baissa les yeux ne savant plus quoi faire, il ne voulais rien faire pour tenté de la retenir de partir et elle ne voulais pas partir elle voulais avant tout savoir ce qu'il lui voulais. Elle tenait dans sa main son collier avec le pendentif portant la lettre H de son prénom. Sans plus attendre il la pris dans ses bras, elle fut surprise, mais se laissa faire. Ses larmes augmentaient, de taille Hermione était plus petite que son frère, sa tête lui arrivé au coup. Elle se sentit soudain en sécurité, s'était bien la première fois depuis longtemps. Drago fit sortir tout le monde hormis Capucine de la salle commune, s'était comme même quelque chose de personnelle, de familiale selon Drago. Capucine et Drago les regardaient, ils étaient assis sur le canapé vert foncé en cuir. Blaise se détacha d'elle, il la pris par les épaules et la regardait dans les yeux.

- Te laisse pas faire t'est une Zabini. Dit il  
- C'est toi qui l'dis. Répondit elle  
- Tu es ma... Ma sœur jumelle donc... donc sa a de la valeur. Continua-t-il  
- M'oui. Fit elle  
- Hum et pour Potter n'écoute pas ce qu'il peut dire. S'exclama-t-il

Elle fit un oui de la tête, les larmes montaient tellement qu'elle n'arrivé pas a prononcer un seule mots. Harry avait était son meilleurs amis depuis tant d'année comment pouvait il la faire souffrir ainsi. Elle le détesté maintenant. Et Ron, elle se disputait souvent avec lui et quelque fois elle voulais le tuer, mais maintenant elle voulais simplement le voir et qu'il lui dise qu'il ne pense pas comme Harry, mais non sa serai un rêve car il la détesté encore plus que lors de leurs disputes. Ginny elle partagé ou non leur avis, elle ne savait toujours pas mais là elle commencé a douter elle en avait peur, peur de perdre sa nouvelle amie. Elle avait pourtant suivis ou presque la conversation entre elle et Harry, pourquoi était elle partie sans mangé ? De toute manière elle sentait elle savais que son ancienne amie partagé le même avis que ses ex amis. Ex ami cela lui fit mal au cœur pourquoi fallait il en arrivé là ? C'était vraiment une histoire tout sa, de plus son frère venait de lui montré qu'il tenait a elle. Elle se retourna pour se trouver face a sa porte, elle l'ouvra et y entre. Elle leur fit un **« au revoir, a demain »** avant de fermer la porte.

Deux semaines après le matin Hermione se réveilla doucement elle s'aperçus que la veille elle n'avait pas prit le temps de mettre de quoi dormir. Elle se souvint qu'elle s'était seulement allongé et là plus rien elle s'était endormit. Elle pris de quoi s'habillé et alla a la salle de bain et se cogna contre son colocataire. Pour la première fois elle était dans la salle de bain au moment où son colocataire y était, elle leva la tête vers lui. Il était presque nu il portait qu'une serviette a la taille pour cacher ses parties intimes.

- Oh excuse moi, je... j'était enfin je suis pas encore totalement réveillé. Dit Hermione  
- Ce n'est rien. Répondit il amusé par son trouble. Hum tu n'as pas pris la peine de te mettre en pyjama hier ? Demanda-t-il  
- Non, je... je me suis allongé et j'ai dû m'endormir, bon je te laisse. Répondit elle

Elle posa ses affaires sur son lavabo puis sortit de la salle de bain et s'asseya sur le canapé le temps que son homologue termine. Elle repensa a sa soirée d'hier, elle n'avait pas était mouvementé, non mais émotionnelle. Elle n'aurais jamais cru que ces rapports avec son frère serais amélioré, au fond elle ne savait toujours pas si sa s'était amélioré. Elle douté, il l'avait consolé elle devait se l'avouer, être dans les bras de son frère lui avait fait énormément du bien. Drago sortit de la salle de bain et la regardait cela lui fit rire intérieurement, elle était toujours dans ses pensé et a ce moment elle ne l'avait pas aperçus, il pouvais se mettre nu devant elle, elle ne s'en apercevrait même pas tellement qu'elle était concentré dans ses pensée. Il s'approcha d'elle et fit des signe avec sa main devant ses yeux pour la ramené a elle. Elle secoua sa tête de gauche à droite puis alla a la salle de bain a son tour. Elle pris une douche et se prépara et se changea.

Ginny elle était réveillé depuis une vingtaine de minutes, elle tourné dans tout les sens dans son lit. Elle se tourmenté toute seule, elle chercher une solution ou plutôt une méthode de**« comment allé voir/parlé a Hermione sans qu'elle m'envoie sur les roses ? » **elle cherché sans cesse. Tonélà se réveilla a son tour et son réflexe était de regarder son amie qui tourné sur elle-même dans son lit, elle souffla légèrement. Elle se dirigea vers la salle de main puis pris une douche après elle Ginny l'imita. Elles étaient parfaitement bien habillé. Tonélà portait un leggins avec une jupe marron et un débardeur marron, des bottes marron et un gilet. Ginnyportait un top rouge, une jupe en jean bleu clair et des bottes noir. Elles sortirent de leur chambre pour aller a la grande salle pour prendre leur petit déjeuné. Elles s'assirent a côtés, les garçons dormaient toujours. Aujourd'hui était l'entraînement de quiditch pour les gryffondor, elle voulais parler a Hermione il y a deux semaine, mais cette semaine elle était bien décidé.

Hermione était assise a côté de Drago Malfoy attendant les autres, ils ne s'entendait pas plus qu'il y a deux semaines. Pansy arriva en compagnie de Blaise et de Millicent. Pansy s'installa a côté de Hermione et Millicent face a elle. Blaise face a Drago et a côté de Millicent. Capucine arriva quelque minutes plus tard et s'installa entre Hermione et Pansy. Les autres arrivèrent peut de temps après. Hermione vit que Harry et Ron entrèrent ou plutôt Potter et Weasley maintenant, ce n'était plus ses amis. Elle vit aussi qu'ils était pas vraiment enchanté de voir Tonélà Lewis a leur côté elle en souria.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fais sourire ? Demanda Capucine  
- oh rien, juste de voir Har...Potter et Weasley mécontent de la présence de Tonélà Lewis la nouvelle des gryffondors. Dit elle  
- Ah et juste pour sa ? Fit elle  
- Ben oui, sa m'amuse. Répondit elle

Capucine haussa des épaules, elle ne savait pas trop comment réagir elle savait que sa sœur souffrait, mais ne voulait plus le montré de peur de faire faible face a tous. Et Blaise lui avait sortit le refrain de Zabini « te laisse pas faire, t'est une Zabini » elle s'en souvenait s'était il y avait deux semaine de sa.

A la table des gryffondors, tout ceux qui faisait partie de l'équipe partirent a l'entraînement Ginny fit par aux garçons qu'elle arriverait après, mais là s'était un mensonges. Tonélà l'encouragea. Ginny se leva et s'avança doucement vers la table des serpentards. Elle était au bout de table des Serpentards ceux-ci la regardé avec mépris. Elle arriva au niveau d'Hermione, le petit groupe la regardé. Hermione la regardé et sans plus attendre elle se leva et partie sans adresser un seule regard a Ginny, mais avant de partir réellement elle lui lança « J'ai pas besoin que tu m'insulte d'avantage comme ton idiot de frère » puis elle sortie de la grande salle. Ginny baissa la tête et souffla. Tonélà la rejoigna pour évité qu'elle ne fonde en larmes.

- Sa va aller Ginny, elle verra que tu ne partage pas le même opinion qu'eux. Fit son amie  
- Oh attend, qu'est-ce que je viens d'entendre. Demanda Capucine qui était toujours assise  
- Seulement la vérité. Fit Ginny  
- Tu veut dire que, que tu ne partage pas le même avis que Potter et Weasley ? Demanda-t-elle a nouveau  
- M'oui, mais ne lui dis rien je préfère lui dire moi-même. Répondit Ginny

Capucine accepta de gardé sa pour elle, les deux gryffondors allèrent a l'entraînement du coup Ginny pouvait y allé. Tonélà partit après avoir accompagné Ginny vu qu'elle n'était pas accepter du frère de Ginny et de son petit copain, elle parti vers les dortoirs.

Hermione était dans les toilettes des filles, assise par terre un mouchoir a la main. Elle avait encore pleurer, elle en pouvait plus. Elle doutait de tout le monde ces temps ci et sa lui faisait peur elle douté même de l'amitié de Pansy elle en avait vraiment peur de ses doutes. Elle doutait de son frère, de sa sœur, de Pansy et de Ginny. Ses doutes finirait pas la tuer. Elle pleurer sans cesse, elle était vidé, tellement vidé que le soir après les cours elle se changeait direct et se couchait. Blaise l'ignorer de nouveau elle en avait l'habitude maintenant. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle existe ? Elle en avait assez de cette putain de vie. Elle n'avait pas pour habitude d'être grossière, mais putain était le bon mot pour décrire sa vie du moment. Elle ne savait plus ce que voulais dire **« être heureuse »** sa ne signifiait plus rien pour elle. Elle en avait bien plus que marre. Elle se leva et sorti des toilette pour aller a son prochain cours qui était potion avec Rogue, il ne l'aimer pas plus qu'avant malgré le fait qu'elle soit une Zabini et qu'elle soit désormais a Serpentards. Sa lui faisait tellement mal au cœur, une souffrance apparut dans sa poitrine, trop atroce pour elle. Son cours était en commun avec les Serdaigle. Elle arrivait aux couloirs de sa classe elle se mit dans un coin.

Le cours commença, le professeur mis les élèves par binôme, Hermione se retrouva avec Cho Chang celle qu'elle détesté plus que tout, celle-ci fit une grimace en la voyant. Ils devaient faire un filtre pour disparaître. Hermione ne se voyait pas faire la potion a elle toute seule, Cho était tout ce qu'elle détesté toujours a se venté de tout. Elle ne pouvais pas la voir. Cette gourgandine était en train de limer les ongles au lieu d'aller chercher les ingrédients ou de lire les instructions . Hermione alla chercher le plus vite possible les ingrédients, les posa sur la table. Elle allait faire sa buté aujourd'hui elle ne ferait rien tant que miss barbie ne bougerai pas son petit doigt, s'était son caractère. Tout les autres élèves étaient en pleine préparations pendant que le derniers groupe ne faisait rien l'une s'occupé de ses ongle et l'autre faisait des graffitis sur un parchemin. Un quart d'heure plus tard le professeur n'aimant pas cela se leva et cria le nom « Miss Zabini ! » cela avait fait sursauter la jeune femme et avait eut toute l'intention de la classe ce qu'Hermione détester, mais elle était buté.

- Puis-je savoir pourquoi vous ne vous métais pas au travail comme vos camarades ? Demanda agressivement le professeur  
- Tout simplement que j'en ai aucunement envie et parce que barbie ne veut pas lâcher ses ongles Mr. Fit Hermione  
- Je m'en contre fiche de vos raisons miss. Dit il  
- Et moi de votre potion. Enchérit elle  
- Insolente ? Hum devenir une Zabini a-t-il changé votre caractère ? Dit il avec un sourire moqueur  
- allez vous faire foutre. Pensa-t-elle. Non pas du tout, mais les regards oui. Fit elle  
- Bien. Fit il vexé. Miss Chang aidé votre binôme ou vous auurez des heures de colle est-ce clair ? S'exclama Rogue  
- Oui monsieur. Dit Cho doucement

Elle lança un regard noir a Hermione qui elle abordait un sourire narquois. Elles se haïssaient depuis longtemps. Et ce n'était pas près de s'arrêter. La fin du cours se passa dans un silence de marbre. A la fin du cours Cho Chang trop vexé partit en ce précipitant avec ses copines glousseuses. Hermione sortit elle aussi le plus vite que possible avant de se faire attraper par le professeur car elle savait que son comportement n'était pas gratuits et qu'il y aurai des conséquences. Quelqu'un la rattrapa et la fit retourné, elle se trouvais face a Astoria, les autres étaient derrière elles.

- Qu'est-ce que tu m'veut ? Demanda Hermione  
- Alors Zabini on joue a la serpentarde ? C'est pas bien de copier. Dit elle avec une joie de gamine  
- La ferme ! Et arrête de faire comme si tu était supérieure a moi, tu n'est rien tu est quoi toi une pauvre fille oui ! Une vrai barbie ! Fiche moi la paix toi et tous les autres ok ? Dit elle avec rage

Elle se retourna et marcha d'un pas vif vers la salle commune des préfets. Là elle pouvait dire qu'elle était exclus du groupe des serpentards, mais elle s'en fichait royalement ce n'était pas le plus important. Elle se demandait une chose, pourquoi avait elle fuis. Drago entra dans la salle commune et s'asseya sur le canapé, mais pas a côté d'Hermione.

- En faite je suis bien a ma place, je suis une lâche. Fit elle  
- Ne dis pas sa, sa ne sert a rien. Dit Drago  
- Pourtant c'est la vérité. Je ne suis pas vraiment une Zabini vu que je ne me comporte pas ainsi. Dit elle  
- Si Blaise t'entendait... commença-t-il  
- Mais il n'est pas là. Dit elle en se levant

Drago haussa des épaules. Hermione elle partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre pour le restant de la journée, elle n'alla même pas mangé au dîner. Elle se sentait trop faible, elle n'avait plus une once de courage en elle tout avait disparut depuis qu'elle avait appris son lourd secret.

Toute l'école était au courant que Ginny était venu pour parlé a Hermione dont Harry et Ron qui étaient très en colère surtout Harry. Le repas du soir ce passa dans un silence de marbre entre Harry, Ron et Ginny. Après le dîner Ron partit direct dans les dortoirs en compagnie de Neville et de Seamus. Quand a Harry il fit part a Ginny qu'il voulait lui parlait, ils allèrent donc dans les couloirs sombres des cachots. Ginny se demandait ce qu'allait dire Harry, mais il dit rien. Trop énerver il lui gueula dessus a propos de « la traite » comme disait tous les gryffondors. Il frappa Ginny avec une force énorme qu'elle en tomba a terre, elle eut un sourire au quel Ginny ne le reconnaissez pas a cette instant elle se disait « Je suis dans la merde » elle se releva pour montré son courage et il recommença plusieurs fois jusqu'à qu'elle n'ai plus de force.

- Si tu en parle a qui que ce soit sa sera encore pire. Dit il d'une voix glaciale

Ginny fit oui de la tête puis il partit laissant une pauvre jeune fille désespérer. Elle aurait tout fait pour se sauver, mais rien elle n'y arrivé pas. Elle replia ses jambes contre sa poitrine de façons a retenir ses crie de fureur. 1 heure et demi plus tard elle se releva enfin et partit en direction de son dortoirs, Tonélà dormait déjà. Par chance elle n'avait pas croisé Rusard. Puis elle s'endormit.

* * *

**Impressions ?**


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Le lendemain matin dans les dortoir tout paraissez calme appart un, celui des préfet en chefs. Il s'engueuler, pour la première fois depuis qui cohabiter ensemble ils se disputer pour une chose qui était complètement débile selon Capucine si elle aurait était là. Pour un shampoing ? Quel histoire sans importance. Il était tout deux encore en tenue pour dormir et il était déjà 7h30 et il commencer les cours a 8 heures. Les deux préfets se trouver dans leur salle commune, trop énerver Drago poussa la jeune femme assez violement contre un mur. Elle ne sentit rien sur le coup, mais lui affligea une droite avant d'entrer dans sa chambre et en prenant soin de claquer la porte. Les sourcils froncé de mécontentement le serpentard alla dans la douche, il prit bien sure tout son temps. Puis se fut au tour de Hermione.

Drago voulu partir, mais il s'aperçut que son sac était dans la salle de bain. Il se mit a frapper a la porte comme un dingue il ne voulait pas faire la route avec cette peste. Hermione s'habilla puis se chaussa. Elle sortit de la salle de bain il était 7h55. Quand il la vis sortir il la bouscula pour entrer dans la salle de bain pour récupérer son sac. Elle avait déjà son sac. Elle jeta un coup d'œil sur sa montre et fit les gros yeux.

- Et Merde ! Grogna Hermione  
- Qu'est-ce que t'as encore. Fit Drago en sortant de la salle de bain.  
- Ce qu'il y a c'est qu'il est 8h05 crétin ! S'énerva Hermione

Ils sortirent tout deux a toute vitesse, leur salle commune était plutôt loin comparer a la salle de cours de potion. Ils se mirent a courir a une vitesse incroyable, mais sa ne suffirer pas pour arriver a l'heure.

Pendant ce temps là le groupe des serpentard composer de Blaise, Millicent, Pansy et autres attendaient impatiemment les deux préfets. Enfin deux pour Hermione. Le professeur venait tout juste d'arrivé. Il fit entrer les élèves en les plaçant pour l'année scolaire de nouveau. Drago Malfoy et Hermione Zabini manquait a l'appelle. Il garda les deux places côte à côte au premiers rang pour eux en attendant leur arrivé.

Un quart d'heure plus tard les préfets venait d'arriver devant la porte de la classe. Ils prirent le temps de reprendre leur respiration avant d'oser déranger le professeur Rogue pendant son cours alors que malheureusement pour lui il expliquer ce qu'il allait ce passer durant l'année, la dernière année ce qui concerner les ASPIC. il cria un entrer aux deux préfets, une fois rentré ils les fit installé. Il avait les sourcil froncer et une grimace défigurer son visage. On pouvait dire qu'il était mécontant du retard des deux élèves sur qui tout le monde devait prendre modèle. Blaise souris en pensant que sa sœur l'avais mis en rogne en arrivant en retard.

- Puis-je savoir, cher préfets, quel est le motif de votre long retard. Fit le professeur.

Il insista sur le mot long a croire qu'il voulais prendre tout son temps afin de ne pas expliquer la fin de ses explication pour éventuellement gronder après les élèves pour n'avoir pas terminé leur excercice ou avoir fait exprès de le retarder. Ce professeur était il devenu dingue durant les deux guerre contre le mage noir ? Sans doute. Hermione se disait que s'était sa dernière année avec ce professeur. Mais bizarrement elle adorait cette matière, potion ? Oui, mais pas le professeur, étrange ? Non absolument pas personne hormis les serpentard aimer ce professeur. Le professeur avait un sourcil levait signe, surement, qu'il attendait une quelque réponse de l'un des préfets qui ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulait donner, trop absorber par leur pensé a chacun. N'oubliant pas qu'elle avait fait partit des gryffondor, Hermione se lança pour montrer qu'elle n'était pas une mauviette malgré ce qu'elle vivait.

- Nous somme juste arrivé en retard pour des conneries, professeur. Dit elle avec franchise  
- Peut être, mais a ce que je vois vos parents adoptif ne vous ont pas appris la politesse, je suis navré pour votre frère qui doit supporter ce langage. Dit il avec rancœur  
- Rassurer vous lui non plus n'as pas un langage très propre en dehors de la famille c'est même pire. Fit hermione fier d'elle.  
- Bien ! Reprenons. Fit le professeur au bout d'un moment.

Un sourire narquois s'affichait sur les lèvres de la nouvelle serpentard. Elle se surpris d'aimer ce moment, elle vit avec horreur que ses anciens amis la dévisager comme on pouvait dévisager un moldu dans le monde sorcier. Le cours continua sans encombre, le professeur expliqua tout au long de son cours comment se passerai l'année en sa présence et aussi pour les ASPIC. Une fois le cours terminé Hermione fila en vitesse de la classe. Soudain elle se sentit plaqué contre le mur assez brutalement. Elle ouvris les yeux et y découvris Harry Potter a ses côté il y avais Ronald Weasley, Dean Thomas et Seamus Finnigan. Elle se demandait « Qu'est-ce qu'il me veulent ? Je leur ai fait quoi encore ! ». Bizarrement a ce moment précis elle aurais aimé voir débarquer son frère ou autre, mais s'était bien trop beau pour être vrai. Elle regardait son ennemis dans les yeux voir qu'elle réaction avoir et qu'allait il faire. D'un coup elle reçus un coup de point dans le nez, le sang coula de son nez. Elle se tint le nez espérant que sa cesse de couler, les trois gryffondors était partit. Neville s'approcha de celle-ci lui tenant un mouchoir blanc qu'elle pris sans prié et en le remerciant. Son prochain cours était encore avec les gryffondor, Bottanique.

Pendant le trajet Neville lui expliquait qu'il était contre le comportement des autres gryffondor et qu'il était désoler de n'avoir rien fait pour éviter que le nez d'hermione soit en miette, mais il se sentait bien trop faible pour intervenir, elle comprena bien naturellement vu qu'elle savait que Neville n'oser jamais défié quelque qu'un qui ne lui avais fais aucun tors. Il étaient arrivé dans le couloirs ou se trouvait la classe. En voyant un gryffondor et une serpentard tout le monde se tue et les dévisager.

- Si tu veut parler, n'oublie pas hermione je serai là et je serai toujours ton amis. C'est ta famille j'aurai fait exactement pareil que toi. Dit Neville assez fort pour que l'on l'entende.

Elle souria amicalement et se dirigea vers Pansy en lui demandant si elle n'avais pas un mouchoir. Pansy était orrifié par le nez de son amis. Blaise sentit la rage l'envahir.

- Qui est-ce qui t'as fait sa ? Hurla Blaise  
- Qu'est-ce que sa peut te faire, hein ? Fit elle  
- T'est ma sœur, alors dis moi. S'énerva-t-il  
- Harry Potter a la sortie du cours de potion. Répondit elle  
- Je vais le tuer. S'emporta-t-il  
- Pas la peine, je vois pas pourquoi tu userez du temps pour me venger alors que tu ne m'apprécie absolument pas ! Dit Hermione froidement  
- Je t'apprécie bien plus que tu ne le pense... commença Blaise  
- ENTRER ! Cria le professeur de potion

Elle regarder blaise incrédule sans savoir ou il venait en venir. Pourquoi le professeur était arrivé a ce moment là ? Qu'elle poisse surement. La journée passa plutôt vite. Elle n'avais pas mangé seule cette fois ci, mais avec le groupe. Elle avais même communiquer avec Amanda Greegass qu'elle trouvait génial comparer a sa sœur jumelle, elles étaient vraiment différentes et sa se voyait et sa sentait même. Hermione et Drago se lançait toujours autant de pic qu'a leur habitude. Elle ressentait toujours autant de tristesse en vers les gryffondor, mais il y avait du nouveau en elle, elle ressentait de la rage en vers eux a présent appart pour pour son amis fidèle qu'était Neville Londubat. Luna était venu la voir dans le parc en fin d'après midi alors qu'elle était avec les serpentard, cette fille était vraiment étrange s'était elle. Luna LoveGood ne craignait personne et pour elle tout le monde était parfait. C'est vrai qu'Hermione avait était surpris de voir surgir Luna comme sa. Elle avait même aperçus Ginny avec la nouvelle, elle avait perçus le bleu sur le coin de sa bouche. Elle savait que Ginny était maladroite quelque fois, mais pas a ce point, quelque chose se tramet. Mais celle-ci avait vu que Hermione l'observer elle avait tout de suite tourné la tête.

A cet instant là, il était 20h50 le groupe des serpentard étaient dans la salle commune des préfets. Hermione était assise devant le feu, les sourcil froncer la tête soutenu par sa main qui était soutenu par le son coude posé sur sa cuisse. Les autres rigolait bien.

- A quoi tu pense Granger. Dit Astoria d'un voix dure  
- Sa te regarde ? Fit elle  
- Elle a raison tu pense a quoi. Demanda Blaise  
- A tant de chose. Soupira-t-elle  
- Oh, et a quoi ? Insista-t-il  
- Ginny... répondit elle soudain  
- Je suis désoler pour toi qu'elle t'ai abandonné. S'exclama-t-il  
- C'est pas sa, elle est étrange et ce bleu... enfin bref, journée étrange pour moi c'est du nouveau. Ris t'elle gentilement  
- tu t'y habituera a force de rester avec nous. Dit il  
- Humm

La soirée passa plutôt vite. A 22h les autres partirent, Blaise avait dis a sa sœur qu'il voulait lui parler donc elle se demander bien pourquoi. Et ce Drago Malfoy qui la regarder elle allait savoir de quoi il en retourner sa s'était sure, elle n'aimer pas être observer de la sorte. S'était comme si on la critiquer derrière son dos, une chose a pas faire. Elle constata qu'elle s'énerva assez vite ces temps cis.

Une semaine avait passé, nous étions le 1er Octobre. Les rapports entre Blaise et Hermione s'étaient largement améliorer ce qui faisait plaisir a Pansy qui l'avait toute suite dis a ses parents dans une lettre. Le jour ou blaise avais parlé a Hermione en privé il lui avait dévoilé qu'il tenait vraiment a elle et qu'il ne supporterai pas voir quelqu'un poser la main sur elle. En quelque sorte il s'étais comme un peut réconcilier, mais il rester une rancœur entre eux. Hermione s'était rapprochait de Amanda, Millicent, Pansy et Capucine elle avait appris a mieux les connaître.

Pour Ginny s'était différent d'Hermione. Elle endurer tout les soirs les coup qu'Harry lui infligeait, il arrivé même a le faire dans une autre pièce que celle ou Ron se trouvait il était bien fort pour ce **« jeu »** là. Elle masquait ses hématomes avec du fond de teins pour éviter les questionnaires de ses camarades. Seule Tonéla voyait Ginny masquait ses bleu, elle en était choqué elle ne voulait jamais rien lui dire de peur qu'elle ne fasse quoi que ce soit. Elle n'était toujours pas aller voir Hermione de peur d'avoir plus mal que ce qu'elle ressentait a cause de Harry. Elle souffrait, mais était trop faible dans se cas là pour en parler a qui que ce soit. Elle savait bien qu'un jour quelqu'un verrai Harry la frappait, mais quand ? Elle espérer que cela arrive assez vite.

Le lendemain matin, Vendredi 2 Octobre. Ginny se leva avec des courbature, elle avait horriblement mal a ses côte. Elle se leva avec difficulté, elle pris une douche rapide et s'habilla et sortit le plus vite possible de la salle commune des gryffondor sans attendre Tonéla. Elle n'avait pas aperçus Harry heureusement pour elle, elle en était soulager. Elle couru jusqu'à la grande salle, elle avait décider de parler a Hermione aujourd'hui. Étais-ce une bonne idée ? Surement pas vu les circonstance elle ne voulait pas l'adresser. Ginny savais parfaitement qu'elle en payerai le prix, mais sa en vallait la peine. Elle entra dans la grande salle et vis que la groupe de serpentard étaient déjà là ainsi qu'Hermione. Elle eut un pincement au cœur. Une main se posa sur son épaules, elle sursauta de peur.

- Vas y avant que Harry arrive. Fit Tonéla.

Elle lui souria. Tonélà lui fit par qu'elle resterai devant les portes afin de pouvoir voir si Harry, Ron et Seamus arrive pour l'alerter. Elle inspira profondément et avança a grand pas vers le groupe de serpentard. Elle se posta derrière Capucine qui était face a Hermione. Le groupe la dévisagèrent, tout le monde n'apprécié peut être pas Hermione a 100% mais Ginny était une Gryffondor. Elle retourna vivement la tête vers les portes de la grande salle, rien. Puis elle se retourna vers Hermione qui avait un sourcil intéroguatif. Elle pris une grande inspiration.

- Je... Hermione il faut que je te parle. Dit elle assez presser  
- Euh ouais vas y. répondit elle perdu  
- Non pas ici, je... enfin dans les toilettes des filles sa serai pas mal. Commença-t-elle  
- Ginny ! Cria Harry  
- Oh non, ce soir après mangé dans les toilettes des filles ? Demanda-t-elle  
- Euh non pas ce soir je peut pas j'ai une ronde a faire. Fit hermione  
- Ok, a 16heure ? Demanda-t-elle a nouveau

Hermione acquiesça de la tête. Harry accompagné de Ron, Seamus et Dean se pointèrent au côté de Ginny. Tonéla ne l'avais pas prévenu ou avait-il saisit ce qu'elle compter faire ? Harry empoigna son poignet avec force et la mit avec force derrière lui. Ginny n'avait pas la force de se mettre contre son « petit ami » Tonéla fit un sourire d'excuse a Ginny, elle n'avait pas était assez rapide pour prévenir son amie. La belle gryffondor pris son courage a deux main et enleva la prise d'Harry sur son poignet et le gifla.  
- Je ne suis pas un jouer ! Enchéna Ginny.  
- Mais Ginny, nous te protégeons. Protesta Ron  
- Tu parle, salut. Répondit sa sœur en partant  
- tu lui as fait quoi encore vermine ? S'exclama Ron  
- Moi ? Rien c'est elle qu'est venu me voir. Répondit Hermione  
- Laisse tomber Ron, nous on parles pas avec les traite. Fit Harry

Ils partirent a leur table, Ginny elle, elle mangeait avec Luna et Neville a la table des Serdaigle. Soudain tout paraissez trouble dans les pensée de la jumelle de Blaise Zabini. Tout paraissez avoir changé, les pensée qu'elle avait en vers Ginny avaient changé. Elle pensé comme son frère ? Ou pas elle ne savait plus et puis la tonne de fond de teins qu'elle avait sur le visage, elle avait remarquer. Elle cacher quelque chose. Pourquoi les lions venaient l'agresser alors qu'elle n'y était pour rien si Ginny avait décidé de venir la voir. Pourquoi la vie lui jouer des tours comme sa ? Elle se souvins de ce que sa mère biologique lui avait dis pendant les vacances « La vie est comme une boîte de chocolat on ne sait jamais sur quoi tomber » s'était vraiment bien formuler et s'était vrai. Elle ressentait plein de chose, mais la pire était le vide que ses ancien amis lui laisser en la bannissant. Ronald avait beau l'énerver au part avant, il lui manqué terriblement surtout sa façon de mangé. Elle eut un petit sourire en repensant a toute les fois ou elle l'avait réprimandé de mangé correctement. Elle était dans ses pensée, tellement qu'elle n'avais pas remarquer les remarques de Blaise et Malfoy sur les gryffondor et sur la petite Weasley. Une main s'agita devant ses yeux, ce qui la ramena a elle.

- Oui ? Dit elle perdu  
- Tu rêve ou quoi ? Demanda son frère  
- en quelque sorte, je pense. Fit elle  
- La petite Weasley allèrent d'être de ton côté. C'est Dray qui me l'as dis et je le pense aussi. Fit Blaise  
-Ah, je pense pas... commença Hermione  
- Si seulement ont pouvaient lire dans tes pensée. S'incrusta Capucine  
- Mouais, ben elles sont pas joyeuse mes pensé. Dit elle au bout d'un moment.

Blaise fit une grimace en vers sa petite sœur pour lui montrer que lui aussi voudrait être dans ses pensée. Blaise avait bien changé ses derniers temps en vers Hermione. Il savait qu'elle n'aimait pas tellement ses amis, mais s'était tout a fait normal vu que ses amis et lui-même l'avaient insulté pendant des année. Il savait aussi qu'il était difficile d'haïr ses amis d'autrefois et d'aimer ces ennemis d'autrefois. Il était sure qu'elle avait du courage en elle, mais il s'était estompé depuis la réaction de ses amis. Il avait eut une envie de la tuer au début de « la nouvelle ». Avant sa il n'aurait jamais imaginé un quelconque lien entre lui et Hermione. Il était a présent en cours toujours dans ses pensée en compagnie de ses amis et sa sœur, le cours était métamorphose. La journée avait passé a une vitesse fulgurante, les cours s'étaient terminé a 16 heure aujourd'hui le professeur Rogue s'était absenté pour la journée et il n'avaient donc pas cours de 16h30 à 18h30. Blaise était assis en compagnie de son meilleur ami, Drago ainsi que ses sœur et quelques de ses amis dont Pansy, Millicent, Théodore et Enzo. Les autres étaient partis embêter les plus petits. Le soleil brillait encore, il faisait encore chaud et lourd.

16 h 15, Hermione quitta ses nouveau amis hormis Malfoy et son frère pour allez au toilettes des filles comme lui avait demander précipitamment Ginny. En y repensant elle ne savait pas vraiment si Ginny allez venir vu ce qu'elle avait pu entendre ce matin de la conversation de ses ex-meilleurs amis. Elle se dirigea d'un pas presser vers les toilettes, une fois arrivé elle y entra et chercha Ginny des yeux, mais personne. Elle s'asseya contre un mur froid et humide attendant l'arrivé de Ginny ou pas. Son frère lui avait répété qu'elle ne viendrai pas, il avait sans doute raison vu qu'il était 16h35. Elle avait sans doute eut un empêchement pour venir lz rejoindre dans les toilettes des filles. Elle pencha sa tête en arrière contre le mur et ferma les yeux attendant lentement qu'une personne arrive au moins elle serait fixer si elle venait ou pas. 15 minutes étaient passé et la porte s'ouvris sur une jolie brune, Hermione se leva et vis que cette personne n'était autre que l'ami de Ginny. Que faisait elle là ? S'était le hibou de Ginny ou elle venait parce qu'elle avait juste une envie. Tonéla se mit face a Hermione, elle la fixa dans les yeux comme pour savoir les suggestion d'Hermione.

- Humm et Ginny ? Demanda Hermione  
- Elle ne viendra pas, désoler. Répondit elle  
- Ah et bien je vais rejoindre les autres dans ce cas alors. Fit Hermione  
- Elle veut que je te dise... commença Tonéla  
- Non, soit c'est elle ou rien de toute façons c'est pas la peine qu'elle essaye de me parler si c'est pour après t'envoyer a sa place. Dit Hermione en partant  
- Bien je lui dirai, mais ai confiance en elle. Dit Tonélà en se retournant  
- Ouais, ouais. Répondit elle dans le vent

Hermione partis rejoindre les autres, mais a son plus grand malheur, Astoria avait débarquer. Elle la détester, les autres ne la déranger pas, mais Astoria était une vrai peste sa sœur était nettement mieux qu'elle. Soudain elle aperçus le nouveau quatuor d'or débarquer composé de Harry, Ron Seamus et Dean. Ginny était avec eux elle était la décoration du groupe selon Hermione. Ils s'approchèrent du groupe des serpentard qu'Hermione venait de rejoindre. Hermione espérer qu'il ne fasse pas attention a elle, mais elle savait que s'était perdu d'avance. Elle inspira profondément en bloquant. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant le groupe, mais plus particulièrement devant Hermione. Elle débloqua sa respiration en montrant son agacement ce qui ravie Harry. celui-ci se pencha vers Hermione.

- Ne t'avise plus jamais d'essayer de parler a Ginny ou tu vas souffrir beaucoup plus que ce que je te prépare. Fit il a son oreille.

Il se redressa violement avec un sourire qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Il devait surement préparer quelque chose pour elle sinon il n'aurai jamais prononcé ces mots là. A moins qu'il voulait simplement lui faire peur. Mais elle savait qu'Harry et Ron et tous les autres Gryffondors voulaient se venger d'elle tous sa pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle était une Zabini. Sa faisait un mois que toute l'école savait son changement de statut dans le monde de la sorcellerie. Certains l'envier par rapport a son frère jumeau et parce qu'elle devait fréquenter Drago Malfoy. Certain s'en ficher complètement qu'elle porte le nom de moldu ou de sorcier ou certains comme Neville et Luna était plutôt fier de son choix, le fait qu'elle ait choisit sa famille plutôt que tous ses amis.

Deux jours plus tard, Lundi 5 Octobre. Ginny était dans la salle de bain enfermé a se regarder. Harry n'avait pas arrêter de la frapper durant tout le Week-end elle regarder ses hématomes. Comment allait elle les cacher maintenant ? Comment, elle aurait voulu crier, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. S'était comme si elle avait perdu sa voix tellement le comportement d'Harry la terrorisé. Elle n'était plus amoureuse d'Harry, du tout. Elle aimer le Harry d'avant pas celui du présent, celui-ci la dégouter. Il n'était plus le même, maintenant elle avait face a un homme cruel et froid et surtout sans cœur. Il se croyait au dessus des autre et il aimer mener les gens par le bout du nez et s'était LUI le chef et personne d'autres. Il donnait des ordres a tous le monde, le reflet d'un vrai serpentard. Elle prit une douche et s'habilla en couvrant les bleu qu'elle avait sur le corps. Elle descendit dans la salle commune et s'asseya sur le canapé attendant Harry et son frère comme a son habitude ou plutôt comme lui avait ordonné Harry.

Les Week-end passer plutôt vite selon Hermione, elle avait l'impression qu'elle ne pouvait jamais se reposer. Il est vrai que ces derniers temps elle avait était beaucoup prise par son frère ou a connaître encore mieux ses amis comme Millicent, Pansy et Amanda et surtout a ce poser des question sur semaine s'annoncer plutôt bien du côté de la belle Hermione ne sachant pas les malheurs de la pauvre Ginny, sa meilleure amie.

* * *

**Impressions ?**


	14. Chapter Fourteen

La semaine s'était bien passé pour la jeune Hermione comparer a sa meilleure amie qui se faisait battre sans que personnes ne puisse l'aider. Ginny était de plus en plus malheurruse alors qu'Hermione se sentait de plus en plus a l'aise dans sa nouvelle maison et famille. Elle était maintenant très amie avec Pansy, Millicent et Amanda la soeur jumelle de Astoria la grande peste. Astoria s'accrocher de plus en plus a Blaise pour enrager Hermione car elle savait qu'elle ne l'aimais pas et elle avais bien raison, mais ce n'était pas sa qui l'énerverai. Hermioe commencer malheureuse a s'intégrer dans le petit groupe. Elle avait commencer a faire connaissance avec Enzo et Théo, elle n'avais rien contre Enzo a vrai-dire il était nouveau dans l'école contrairement a Théodore qui lui avait était toujours d'attaque pour l'insulter. Elle et Drago se parlait avec moins de rancœur qu'avant, ils se parlaient quand il le fallait sans plus être amis. Hermione avait réouvert son journal intime qu'elle avait acheté en même temps que Ginny pour y inscrire toute ses pensée.

Comparer a Hermione, Ginny se sentait bien seule et malheureuse elle sentait bien trop faible pour avouer a quelqu'un se qu'elle supporter. Nous étions Samedi 10 Octobre, la semaine avait passé bien trop vite pour Ginny. mais d'un côté elle espérer que l'année s'achève au plus vite, sa mère verrai qu'il se passer quelque chose. Comment Ron pouvait être ami avec un homme aussi cruel que lui, Harry. Harry... elle l'aimer, mais s'était impossible de rester avec un homme aussi violent. Elle ne l'aimer plus ou si, elle ne savait plus ou elle en était exactement. Elle avait perdu l'homme dont elle était tombé amoureuse, cet homme qui était a présent le Harry du présent n'était plus le même qu'au part avant. Il était maintenant cruelle, sans coeur, brutal et elle fesait les frais. Il se sentait au dessus de tout le monde, il avait le visage déformer par la rage, il avait pris la grosse tête. Il se présent pour Monsieur je suis meilleurs que toi. Digne d'un serpentard et sa faisait peur. Voldemort serait encore là en bonne santé il en rirait. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire et comment agir face a lui. Le début du week-end s'annoncer plutôt mal. Elle fit comme Hermione elle rouvrit son journal intime, il fallait qu'elle s'exprime pour s'apéser un peut. Elle pensé a Tonéla. Elle ne lui avait plus adresser la parole depuis 1 mois, depuis qu'Harry avait commencer a la battre elle savait très bien qu'elle le devinerai assez vite. Tonéla était très intelligente.

_**Cher Journal.**_  
_**Je me sens de plus en plus mal, comment ai-je fait pour un jour l'aimer ? Cet brut sans cervelle, je commence a le haïr. Et oui je l'aime depuis longtemps, mais cette amour deviens que poison. Il me tue a petit feu et je n'arriverai pas a m'en sortir d'ici... Enfin bref, mon journal tu ne sais sans doute pas se qui se passe depuis que je t'ai annoncer que j'aimer Harry a la folie et que Hermione était devenue une Zabini ? Est ben je vais te le dire maintenant. Je me fait battre par mon petit ami, mais c'est si dur de l'avouer a quelqu'un. Pourtant j'aimerai le crier pour avoir seulement l'intention des personnes qui nous entourent. J'aimerai crier a l'aide, mais aucun son n'ose sortir de ma bouche. Je pleure et j'ai peur, comment croire alors que je n'ai plus d'espoir, comment croire alors que mes beau rêves deviennes noire. Je ne vivait que pour lui et maintenant il me maltraite. Je ne mange plus, je ne dors plus, je n'en plus et je suis complètement perdu. Ce matin j'était devant le miroir et j'ai voulu me cracher dessus, j'était abominable, blanche a faire peur et mon frère ne remarque rien. A cause de lui je n'ai plus d'amie... Je compter trop sur ses paroles, maintenant je sais s'était que mensonge. Pourtant j'endure les coups moi qui rêver de l'amour fou. J'aimerai tellement qui redevienne comme avant, il était tellement doux et généreux il avait la main sur le coeur alors que là de la glace a gelé son coeur d'or. Je suis encore plus déçus de lui que je n'ai était par mon frère au par avant.**_  
_**Ginny. W**_

Elle ferma son journal intime et le cacha sous son oreiller, au même moment Tonéla entra dans la chambre et s'allongea sur le lit. Elle inspira profondément tout en tournant sa tête vers Ginny. Leur rapport avait empirer depuis que la jeune Gryffondor avait essayer de savoir pourquoi Ginny écouter Harry. Et surtout pourquoi elle n'allait pas voir Hermione pour qu'elle puisse l'aider a se sentir mieux, car oui Tonéla avait remarque quelque chose n'allait pas et elle était sure que sa avait avoir avec Harry. Elle en était sure a 100% mais comme elle savait que Ginny avait mauvais caractère elle ne pris pas la peine d'aller en parler a Hermione, surtout qu'elle avait trop de respect pour Ginny pour trahir sa promesse, elle lui avait promis de rien lui dire tant que sa ne venait pas d'elle. Ginny se leva d'un bon et partie malgré elle rejoindre Harry et sa bande. Tonéla roula des yeux pour empêcher qu'elle ne s'énerve. Ginny préféra ne rien dire le restant de la journée, elle ne voulais pas décevoir le grand Harry Potter pour qu'après le soir même elle fasse frappé par lui même. Elle avait de plus en plus peur de celui qu'elle était censé aimer pour la vie. Elle ne savais plus si elle l'aimer encore ou pas ou si elle se disait qu'elle aimer par peur et non par amour. Elle avait horriblement peur de lui, elle n'osait même pas avouer a son grand frère que son petit ami l'a frappé de plus elle savait qu'il ne la croirait pas vu que celui ci était le meilleur ami d'Harry P. Il ne faisait sans doute même plus attention a elle, ce qui lui faisait encore plus de peine.

- Ginny tu vas bien, tu ne parle pas depuis que tu est arrivé ? Demanda Ron

- Non ! Sanglota Ginny en partant

- Je pari que c'est encore a cause de cette traite ! Ragea Harry

- On va lui faire regretter d'être venu sur terre ! Enchéri Dean et Ron en même temps.

Ginny courrait de toute ses force pour atteindre la tour d'astronomie, elle s'y assis au bord esperant basculer pour oublié sa souffrance. Elle avait surement mal réagit face a la question, mais il fallait que sa sorte elle en avait besoin. Il fallait qu'elle sorte sa colère de son coeur, mais trop faible elle n'y arriverai sans doute pas toute seule. Elle se mit debout, elle enleva ses chaussure et les posèrent au sol, les doigt de pieds étaient dans le vide, une main posé contre le mur froid et humide ce qui lui donna des frissons. Elle se penchait pour voir le vide, mais la voie du professeur Dumbledore la fit sursauter elle se retourna et remis les pieds sur le sol. Il restait les traces de larmes sèche sur ses joues, le professeur lui souria. Il fit apparaître in banc contre le mur, il invita Ginny a s'assoir a côté de lui ce qu'elle fit évidement. Elle avait les mains entre les cuisses.

- Allons miss Weasley que vous arrive t'il ? Demanda t'il

- Je croyais que vous voyait tout ? Demanda t'elle a son tour

- Oui et non. Quand je me concentre sur une ou un de mes élève je ne vois que lui ou elle. Je m'éttait focalisé sur Miss Zabini vu ce qu'il lui ai arrivé, mais en revanche j'ai remarquer que vous sa ne va pas depuis quelque temps, n'est-je pas raison ? Dit il

- Vous avez raison, mais je réglerai le problème moi même je vous remercie. Hermione est ma meilleure amie, mais mon frère et Harry m'empêche de la voir ce n'est pas ce qui fait mon désaroie. Je vais vous laisser je vais rejoindre mon frère. Fit elle

Puis elle partie en direction de la salle sur demande alors que Ron, Harry, Dean, Seamus était en marche vers la salle commune des sepentards. Ils frappèrent assez violement pour qu'un serpentard ouvre. Le tableau peut ouvert il demandèrent assez fort ou était Zabini, le gars qui les avait ouvert avait très bien compris qu'il parlait d'Hermione il leur indiqua qu'elle était dans le parc. Arrivé au parc il virent Hermione discutait tranquillement avec Pansy Parkinson et Amanda Greengass, elles étaient avec tout les autres. Sans prié garde Harry la pris par son tee-shirt avec sa main, elle ne touchait plus le sol avec ses pieds elle était surprise, mais choqué. Les autres avait était alerter par son crie de surprise. Blaise vint a côté de sa soeur les bras croisé et le regard noir.

- Dépose là toute suite ! Ordonna Blaise

- J'ai pas a recevoir d'ordre de toi, maintenant TOI Granger oh désoler ZABINI ! Tu vas me payer ce que t'as fait a Ginny. Cria Harry

- Je lui ai rien fait, alors lâche moi ! Répondit elle

- Ah ouais alors pourquoi elle a pleurer quand je lui ai demander si sa aller ? Demanda Ron sans trop de méchanceté

- Si tu observer plus ta soeur tu remarquerai sans doute mieux Ron. Dit elle

- Humm je le ferai, lâche là Harry elle ne lui a rien fait. Fit Ron

- Oh, mais on a une bonne ocasion de la défigurer. Ricana t'il

- Lâche là ! Ordonna Ron et Blaise en même temps

Il la lâcha avec brutalité, elle tomba brusquement au sol. Harry partit en colère suivit de Seamus et Dean. Ron restait devant Hermione qui se relever. Il lui présenta ses excuse pour se qui venait de se passer, il avait beau lui en vouloir mais il tenait a sa soeur et il a toujours sur qu'Hermione avait raison quand il s'agissait de Ginny. Puis il partit laissant Hermione perplexe, Blaise n'avait pu rien faire étant donnée que Ron avait pris le dessus. Elle rasseyait au près des deux filles et recommença a parler de tout et de rien. Les garçons eux finirent leur petit duel débile sans Blaise. Cet échange avait était bizarre, étrange même, jamais Blaise aurait cru que Ronamd Weasley aurait pris la défence de sa soeur s'était assez étrange mais sa le lui avait plu. Peut être que Hermione n'avait pas perdu tout ses ancien meilleurs amis. Blaise n'avait beau ne pas les aimer, mais pour sa soeur il espérait que ses ancien ami voient que ce n'est pas elle qui est choisit de connaître le vrai nom de sa famille, tout sauf Harry il lui faisait bien trop de mal les autres ne faisaient que de le suivre. Comme sa soeur il savait qu'il se passer quelque chose avec Ginny Weasley. Le soir arriva tout le monde était a table en train de manger tranquillement tout en discutant. Après le mini discours du directeur pour souhaiter a tout le monde une bonne nuit tout le monde partie en bonbardement. Blaise restait a table afin de réfléchir a tout ce qui se passé ces derniers-temps. Il savait que Hermione était tout de même malheureuse de ne plus voir ses meilleurs amis, leur dire bonjours, au revoir, rigoler avec... il savait tout sa, mais sa lui fondé le coeur pour sa soeur ou était-ce les sentiments de sa soeur ? Il se levait et commençait a avançait sans pour autant prendre la direction des cachots, il continuer toujours tout droit. Soudain il entendu un bruit, des crie, des pleure, des coups et des violences verbales. Il se pressipita sans courire pour ne pas que l'on entende, les bruit devenait de plus en plus fort, il s'approchait de l'endroit d'ou venait ces bruits. Il s'arrêta nettement a l'angle d'un mur car de l'autre côté de l'angle face au mur se trouvait Harry et Ginny. Elle était pour le moment debout, elle crié encore pour tenter de sortir sa rage contre Harry, elle le traiter de salaud mais sa n'arrangea pas sa cituation il la frappa d'un coup violent, elle en tomba a terre. Harry s'accroupi face a elle, il pris une poigne de cheveux et les tira en arrière, sa tête se redressa net pour faire face a celui de son... agresseur.

- Sa... Salaud. Harticula t'elle avec peut de conviction

Il eut un sourire pervers qu'elle ne reconnue pas chez Harry. Elle avait mal, des larmes commencer a naître et a couler le long de ses joues. Elle souffrai et sa se voyait mais elle essayer de lui tenir tête, sans succès. Il ricana. Puis il lui donna un coup de point au niveau de la bouche, le sang coula hors de sa bouche, elle avait mal, mal comme jamais elle avait eut mal. Elle souffrait, jamais il n'avait était aussi violent avec qu'elle qu'a ce jour. Il lui donna plusieurs coup au ventres avec son pied. Elle était allongé sur le sol humide le ventre contre le sol lui fit du bien. Mais elle n'eut pas de temps de souffler qui la tira pas les cheveux pour ensuite la refaire tomber. Il lui cracha dessus et lui dis "Tu est prévenu si tu fait un pas de travers"il la releva direct et la colla contre le mur. Il essaya de déchira sa chemise, elle se défendit tant qu'elle le pouvait. Elle réussit a le pousser assez violament afin qu'il se retrouve contre le mur, son dos avait cogner le mur mais ce n'est pas ce qui lui fit du mal. Il s'approcha d'elle et la gifla. Il la tête de la jolie rousse et la cogna son visage contre le mur et la poussa par terre avant de partir. Il partit tout droit laissant Ginny plaquer au sol se tenant le ventre. Blaise toujours caché eut mal pour elle, il passa sa tête a côté ou se trouvait Ginny pour voir si Harry était bien partit. Oui, oui l'agresseur de Ginny Weasley était bel et bien partit. Il s'approcha doucement vers elle sans faire de bruit, il se pencha et posa sa main sur son épaules. Instinctivement elle se protégea en mettant une de ses mains sur sa tête, Blaise en fut choqué comment quelqu'un pouvait tant terrorise une jeune femme.

- C'est pas Potter, c'est Blaise Zabini. dit il

Il se redressa avec grâce tout en la regardant de haut malgré tout. Elle enleva sa main, ses genoux s'appuya sur le sol. Le front collé au sol humide elle essaya de se relevé malgré tout, elle s'aida de sa main libre en s'appuyant au sol pour se relever. Blaise lui tendis une mains qu'elle n'accepta pas toute suite, elle réfléchit se demanda si il n'avait pas un piège, mais elle finit par tenter sa chance en acceptant cette mains. Il l'aida a se releva avec difficulté étant donné qu'elle avait mal partout, elle se tenait toujours le ventre. Elle était a présent face a ce serpentard les yeux remplis de larmes qui tombait au fur et à mesure. Elle n'avait plus aucune force en elle qu'elle ne put se défendre lorsque Blaise enleva ses bras sur son tee-shirt pour ensuite remonter un peut son tee-shirt, elle eut peur a ce moment là et recula d'un pas inquiète. Lui voulait il lui aussi du mal ou voulait il l'humilié ou encore pire que sa ? Il s'approcha d'elle et posa sa main sur son épaule, il avait de la peine pour elle. Il remonta de nouveau son tee shirt jusqu'au dessous de sa poitrine et vit avec horreur les hématome qu'elle avait sur elle, elle en baissa la tête. Aucun mot n'avait était échanger, sa tête baisser cacher sa honte et ses larmes. D'un geste vif il lui releva la tête et plongea son regard dans le sien, il ne pouvait pas le cacher il avait énormément de peine pour elle.

- Tu sais... commença Blaise

- J'ai pas besoin de pitié ! fit elle

- Non, c'est sure mais d'aide tu en as surement besoin et je suis là. Je voudrai simplement t'aider. Dit il

- Non... il, je veut pas ! s'affola t'elle

- C'est toi qui ne veut pas ou c'est parce que tu as peur de lui ? fit il. Bref si tu change d'avis tu n'as qu'a venir me voir en disant que tu accepte. Dit il

Il s'en alla sans un mot, il savait qu'elle était effrayé, mais espéré tout de même qu'elle vienne le voir afin qu'il aide. Il voulait l'aider même si ils n'avaient jamais était "amis" c'est juste parce qu'il ne voulais pas voir ce monstre de Potter continuez a la maltraiter. Tout le monde avait beau dire que les parents de sang pur était violent, sans sentiment froid et dur ce n'était pas le cas de ses parents il donné cette image en publics, mais aucun sang pur n'aurai osé faire sa a leur copine même si ils étaient en colère. S'était complètement choquant. Il savait pas si il devait en parler a Hermione ou pas, il y réfléchit durant tout le trajet puis il finit par se dire qu'il vallait mieux garder sa pour lui le temps que Weasley girl se décide a venir le voir pour lui demander son aide. Il arriva dans la salle commune des serpentard, quelques de ses amis était encore éveillé et assis sur le canapé comme Pansy, Théodore, Millicent et Enzo. Ils le regarder avec des regards inquièts et des regards qui se poser des questions. Il ne voulait pas faire un débat sur le pourquoi de son retard alors il monta directement dans le dortoir des garçons, dans sa chambre partagé avec Théodore et Enzo. Il coucha tout en pensant a Ginny. Il se demandait comment un garçons comme Harry qui était, il se l'avouer gentil et compréhensif avec les gens était devenu aussi cruel que sa, mauvais. S'était comme si Voldemort lui avait donné autre chose de lui que ses pouvoirs.

Quand à Ginny, elle était toujours dans le couloirs, elle s'était assise par terre afin de réfléchir. Blaise Zabini, Blaise Zabini, Blaise Zabini lui avait donné son aide il ne lui rester seulement qu'a réfléchir et a lui dire oui ou non. Elle savait qu'a présent Hermione en serait au courant elle espérer tout de même que Blaise ne lui dise rien, rien du tout pas un seule mot. Elle ne voulais pas récupéré l'amitié d'Hermione par la pitié. Elle se demander si elle devait accepter l'offre d'aide de Blaise ou non, il était difficile de répondre a cela mais d'un côté elle le voulais car elle n'avait plus aucune force ni aucun courage pour tenir tête à Harry. Puis elle retourna dans son dortoir, Tonéla dormait déjà elle en profita pour prendre une douche et remarquer ses nouveau hématome et se coucher. Elle ne réussit pas a s'endormir toute suite elle pensa a sa soirée, oui elle était heureuse que quelqu'un découvre ce qui ce passé mais elle n'aurai jamais imaginée que cette personnes serait Blaise Zabini le frère jumeau de sa meilleure amie...


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Douleur Amère**

Deux jour était passé depuis que Blaise l'avait découvert, mais rien. Blaise ne la voyait pas venir vers lui pour accepter son aide pourtant elle en avait sacrément besoin. Aujourd'hui plus que la plupart des jours, elle restait collé a Potter par force en vers elle et par peur pour elle. Ginny occupé les pensés du jeune Serpentard depuis qu'il avait découvert ce qu'il se passait réellement. Personne appart lui était au courant et il ne l'avait pas dit Hermione ni a qu'il que soit. Drago semblait tout aussi occupé par ses pensés ces temps ci a cause d'Hermione. Un soir il s'emmerder et avait eut l'idée d'embêter son homologue féminin en lui cachant un collier précieux, mais ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu c'est qu'elle l'avait aussi fait pour son porte bonheur offert par sa mère. Il n'allait pas s'énerver étant donné que s'était lui qui avait commencé ce petit jeu de cache cache de bijoux, la question qui ce posé était "Ou as t'elle pu caché ma gourmette porte bonheur. Hermione se posait également la question. Son collier lui avait était offert par sa grand mère du côté de sa mère adoptif, elle était toujours franche et elle savait qu'elle l'aimé. Drago avait remarqué l'absence de son meilleur ami, il était présent physiquement mais pas mentalement. Drago était en compagnie de Blaise et Enzo qui depuis deux trois jours restait avec eux. Enzo était un garçons très gentil sans méchanceté, il n'était pas comme les autres il n'aimé pas faire de mal au autres surtout au plus jeune. Ils étaient tout trois assis dans le parc contre un tronc d'arbre, ce fut la première fois qu'on vit Drago Malfoy en compagnie de Blaise Zabini sans ce moquer des autres. Ils étaient tout trois dans leur pensé, le silence régnait entre eux comme si l'un avait dis quelque chose qui ne fallait pas. Tous étaient dans leur pensés, Blaise à cause de Ginny, Drago à cause de ce stupide jeu avec Hermione et Enzo a cause de son frère.

Ginny ne savait pas quoi faire, faire ou ne pas faire, accepter ou ne pas accepter, lui tenir tête ou ne pas lui tenir tête, le dire a son frère ou ne pas lui dire. Elle avait peur, elle avait commencer a ce mutiler depuis une semaine et sa Blaise ne l'avait pas remarqué, sa faisait une semaine et personne n'avait remarqué. Elle n'était pas accro a sa pour le moment, elle faisait sa juste après s'être fait battre, mais des fois elle n'oser pas le faire de peur qu'on l'aperçoivent. Elle avancer plus avec le coeur, mais avec la peur au ventre. Elle avait peur, peur d'aller voir Blaise et peur d'Harry. Elle se posait toujours la même question: Comment quelqu'un d'aussi généraux, compréhensif pouvait il devenir un homme comme celui ci ? On pouvait presque croire que s'était le fils de Voldemort. Il était devenu froid, désagréable… elle avait peur de lui, une trouille l'envahissait de jour en jour. Comment se faisait il qu'il soit devenu un monstre de la sorte, a chaque geste brusque d'une personne elle mis ces mains devant son visage instinctivement, cela inquiéta sans trop le montrer Ronald. Elle détester la femme qu'elle était a présent, trop refermer, peut aimable, sombre avec les coups. Elle n'oser dire « Oui » à Blaise, elle se tourmenter elle pensait quelque fois que s'était un piège pour essayer de l'avoir pour mieux la faire souffrir après… « Je ne me supporte plus, comme si je pester, comme si je sentais la mort a plein nez ou comme si j'avais la peste.» Elle se détester de plus en plus, de jour en jour. Elle avait une peur bleu de son petit ami, Harry… Un homme si généreux, si compréhensif, si agréable, si humain, si doux, si courageux, si loyal… peut il devenir si monstrueux, si désagréable, si monstrueux, si cruel, si incompréhensif, si LACHE ! Elle avait une peur bleu, tellement peur de lui qu'elle n'osais plus parler, même a son frère. Elle savait qu'on fond elle, elle devait accepter. Mais le courage enfuit ne faisait aucune apparition, il avait presque disparut totalement avec la peur de Ginny. Il fallait qu'elle retrouve sa force, son énergie et surtout son courage longtemps caché pour dire un seul « Oui » ou simplement avoir le courage de se levée au moment au ce monstre la frappe …

A ce moment présent elle était assise dans sa chambre partagé avec Tonéla qui était déçus du comportement de son amie, ne pas lui parlé sur ordre de Mr Harry Potter ! Maintenant que Ginny l'avais laissez a cause d'Harry, elle rester avec un petit groupe de fille complètement hystérique, elle rester avec elles seulement pour ne pas être seule. Tonéla était aussi assise sur son lit face a celui de Ginny. Elle savait qu'il se passait quelque chose et elle voulait découvrir le pourquoi du comment. Elle voulait savoir pourquoi son amie s'était refermer, estompé et surtout désocialisé ou plutôt solitaire. Un vrai trouble en son amie faisait son apparition.

- Tu peut me dire ce qu'il se passe ? Tu ne parle plus a personne appart a ton stupide petit ami, que t'a-t-il fait pour que tu devienne comme sa ? Je ne comprend pas. Dit Tonéla

Ginny se leva d'un coup franc, elle ne voulait pas répondre, ne pas répondre était pour elle la meilleure solution, la meilleure… Elle couru dans les couloirs les larmes coulèrent, elle ne fit même pas attention au appelle d'Harry qui fut furieux. Elle courrez sans relâche, elle voulait se cacher puis elle bouscula quelqu'un elle se retourna et vit Luna. Elle était toujours aussi bizare. Ses cheveux était tressez avec des barrette en forme d'escargot, étrange. Elle avait toujours sont air rêveuse et a l'ouest.

- Tu est laide Ginny, je t'ai connu sous meilleure forme. Fit Luna

- Oui je sais, je sais… répondit Ginny

- Tu devrait accepter, pour ton grand bien. Dit elle avec le sourire Béa

- Comment ? Demanda Ginny

- Je suis au courant de rien, mais j'ai sentit que je devait te dire sa. Si sa n'a rien avoir avec ce qui t'obsede, n'y fais pas attention. Sourie Luna. Bon courage. Dit elle en partant

Elle ne savait plus quoi dire a ce moment précis, Luna partit en courant lentement et sautillant. Ginny ne savait plus quoi faire a ce moment là, elle essuya ses larmes et respira un bon coup et repartit dans sa chambre, elle n'alla pas manger le soir même. Elle ne voulait pas montrer son physique délaissé. Certain se demander comment une jeune fille aussi belle et intelligente pouvait elle devenir aussi lasse et laide avec la tristesse. Et surtout comme Harry Potter pouvait il rester avec elle. Elle voulait se défaire de cette nouvelle image, alors elle se maquilla pour éviter de voir sa tristesse, elle n'était plus lasse, moche, délaissé… elle voulait en parler a son frère mais il était toujours avec son petit ami et les deux autres chien-chien a son maître. Elle n'avais plus la force de continuer dans ces conditions là. Elle pensais que ne pas allez manger ne lui donnerai pas l'envie de la frapper, mais elle avait tord…

Les jours passèrent et elle n'avait toujours rien décidé de la proposition de Blaise. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait accepter ou refuser. Aujourd'hui était Mercredi 14 Octobre, elle avait mal, mal partout et mal au cœur. Comme si on lui avait transpercer le cœur a l'aide d'un couteau de boucher. C'est comme si sont cœur l'empêcher de respirer, elle suffoquer, son rythme cardiaque palpiter. Mercredi soir, aujourd'hui, dans un couloirs sombre se trouvait Ginny au sol et Harry au dessus d'elle. Il la frappais de toute ses forces, il ne s'était servis que de ses mains jusqu'à présent… il sortit sa baguette et lui jeta le sort « endoloris » qui lui fit un mal fou, elle souffrait, elle avait l'impressions que de l'électricité passez dans tout son corps, qu'on la saignez de l'intérieur, la douleur était atroces…. Il avait osé. Elle savait qu'elle devait faire quelque chose, mais sans courage on n'arrive a rien. Il cessa le sort, mais sortit avec le sourire machiavélique, il alla pour la frapper encore, encore et encore sans s'arrêter. Elle saigna encore, encore et encore. Il la lâcha de toute ses force, sa tête se cogna contre le sol. Il se retourna et alla pour partir, satisfait de ce qu'il venait de faire, le sourire victorieux. Ginny se leva sans trop faire de bruit, la main sur le ventre et l'autre contre le mur pour rester en équilibre.

- Tu ne seras pas toujours vainqueurs, un jour sa sera ton tour, un jour tu souffrira comme je souffre, un jour je serai contre TOI ! Et surtout un jour, mon frère apprendra tout sa et je ne l'empêcherai pas de te démolir ! Dit elle avec fureur et essoufflement

- tu crois peut être que quelqu'un viendra te sauver ? Viendra a la rescousse de la pauvre petite Ginny ? Tu me fais rire, qui soupçonnerai Moi, le grand Harry Potter qui a survécu, l'élu ! Tu me fais rire Ginny, cesse donc d'être bête. A demain. Répondit Harry avec cruauté en partant avec un rire machiavélique.

Elle se mis a pleurer, elle perdis l'équilibre et tomba sur les genoux. Elle pleura une bonne heure. Après sa, elle se releva avec difficulté et commença sa route lentement, elle entrepris le chemin qui mena vers les cachot. Elle descendit lentement mais surement les escaliers et suivit les couloirs qui menèrent a la salle commune des serpentars. « c'est une mauvaise idée, une très mauvaise idée, vraiment, vraiment très mauvaise » se disait elle. Voilà qu'elle se trouvait devant le tableau qui gardait la salle commune, un effroyable tableau même. Elle frappa et par chance celui qui ouvrit était Enzo Maximum, un garçons neutre.

- Blaise Zabini ? Dit elle

- Oui, je vais te le chercher. Répondit calmement

Elle se tourmenter sans cesse, elle pensait faire une bêtise, que ce n'était pas la meilleure idée de venir ici, et si s'était un piège la torturer t'elle encore plus qu'Harry ne le fais ? Ou pire encore la laisserai t'il en vie avec l'image d'Harry ? Elle sursauta en entendant la voix de Blaise lui parler. Elle savait quoi lui dire, après tout ce n'était pas une bonne idée tout compte fais. Elle le regarder, il n'exprimer aucune pitié en vers elle, il avait les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

- Je peut et je ne pourrait jamais. Je n'ai pas la force ni le courage, c'est impossible. Je ne peut pas, il est bien trop violent et j'ai tellement peur. Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide je m'en sortirai seule… si je fais quoi que se soit il me mettra tout le monde a dos et je serai encore plus seule que je ne le suis. J'ai fais ce qu'il ma demander, couper les pont avec Tonela, qui est une fille très gentil, mais elle remarque tout, il m'a dis clairement ou plutôt il m'a fais comprendre que si j'essayer de le dire a qui que ce soit sa en sera fini de moi. Comprend je ne peut accepter et puis je ne comprend pas ta démarche, m'aidez a quoi te servirai t'il ? Je ne suis qu'une traite a son sang après tout ! Dit Ginny

- C'est ton choix, j'attendrai parce que moi je veut t'aider. Sa n'a aucune importance que tu soit traite a ton sang, sang pur ou sang de bourbe la révolte des sang est terminé, la pressions du seigneurs des ténèbres a cessez… peut importe. Tu devrait être courageuse, je croyais que les gryffondor avait sa dans le sang ? Fit il

Elle fronça les sourcil, il n'était pas question de gryffondor ou serpentard, le courage il s'était enfouit et non enfuit. Elle fit demi tour et se dépêcha pour partir. Il referma le tableau derrière lui, il avait beau être un serpentard et être sensé être cruel sans scrupule mais cette Ginny Weasley l'intrigué et il voulait a tout prix l'aider, pas par pitié ou par compassion, mais il comprenait.

De son coté Ginny se dépêcha de rentrer dans sa chambre pour qu'elle puisse prendre une douche bien froide pour oublié tout sa. Toute nue sous la douche, les bras contre la poitrine, debout dans la baignoire, elle pleurer. L'eau glacée, ses lèvre devenait violette. Tonela qui attendait toujours la place de la salle de bain, après une heure d'attente elle entrât dans la salle de bain et ce qu'elle vit la choqua. Ginny était nue, mais couverte de bleu, elle tremblée. Tonela prit une serviette enveloppa Ginny et la sortit de la baignoire. Elle se mit a claquer des dents tout en tremblant, Tonela mis Ginny contre elle le temps qu'elle se calme. Une fois calmez et sèche, elle regarda son amie.

- C'est sa que tu me caché ? Dit Tonela

- Oui, mais personne ne dois savoir, personne n'est au courant appart toi et Blaise Zabini… répondit elle

- Blaise Zabini ? Comment sa ? Questionna-t-elle

- Il m'a vu, ou plutôt il a vu Harry me frapper Samedi soir et il m'a proposé son aide, mais je ne peut pas accepter de 1 parce qu'Harry me feras la peau et de 2 qui me croira, elle mettre tout le monde a dos et…. Dit Ginny

- Tu dois accepter ! Accepte, tu est folle. Fais moi confiance, fais lui confiance. Fit Tonela

Elle ne répondit rien et se lassa faire. Le lendemain matin, elle sentit qu'elle avait des courbature, surement a cause du sort se disait elle. Elle pris tout son temps pour se vêtir et préparer ses affaires. « Comment je dois gardez la fois si mes combats sont déjà fini. » elle avançait vers le grande salle au côté de Tonela, qui lui était strictement interdit de fréquenter, s'était un pas vers le courage. Elles s'installèrent toute deux et mangèrent tranquillement et discutèrent tranquillement de tout et de rien, mais surtout de la proposition de Blaise et sur les choix que Ginny devait faire. Elle devait franchir cette ligne qui la bouffé, qui la faisait tant souffrir, qui lui bloqué le passage vers la liberté !

Deux semaines, deux semaines avait passés depuis ce matin là, maintenant nous étions le Mercredi 28 Octobre et Tonela ne cesser de répété a Ginny de faire quelque chose, d'avoir du courage, d'être une fille pleine de volonté… mais rien a faire, elle se laisser faire par cet homme sans scrupule, chaque soir. Un soir, il avait même essayer d'avoir des rapport sexuelle avec elle, par chance, a ce moment là, le courage était revenue. Elle ne voulait pas et plus avoir aucun rapport avec cet homme sans cœur. Il était le parfaite exemple a ne pas suivre, le parfait exemple de l'homme sous de mauvais angles. Il avait essayé de la violé, c'est le mot quand la femme n'est pas consentante… Un viol ? Il en serrai arrivé jusqu'à là ? Immonde ! Elle sentait son cœur perdre l'énergie qu'il avait avant, surement par manque de courage et de force. Elle devait rester forte, s'était son combat. La journée avait passé a une allure surprenante, les cours se passa très bien, elle était silencieuse. Elle était installé a ce moment même dans la grande salle aux côté de son frère et face à Harry, Tonela a l'autre bout de la table qui désespéré que son amie n'ose rien faire. Le dîner commença, elle sentit les coup de pieds que lui lança Harry sous la table. Elle se leva d'un coup et avança a grand pas vers la table des serpentards, a ce moment un silence se fit au petit groupe serpentards et gryffondors et quelque autres de la grande salle. Elle se plaça face a Blaise qui était entre Pansy et Drago. Ronald suivit sa sœur de loin pour pouvoirs protégé ses arrière…

- Je…j'a…bégailla-t-elle

- Oui. Fit Blaise

- J'accepte. Ne dis rien, s'il te plait et laisse moi parler. T'as des jours ou tu te lève et tu te dis que la vie ne vaut pas d'être vécus comme il ya de sa plusieurs jours, semaines voir mois pour moi. Ou t'as des jours parfait, ou tout vas bien et que le courage que tu as toujours eut est présent comme a cet instant précis. Tu ma dis en quelque sorte que j'était devenue lâche alors que les gryffondor étaient réputé pour avoir sa dans le sang, le courage. Je suis parfaitement d'accord, je l'ai pas exactement retrouvé ou alors c'est que je suis dans la mauvaise maison, j'en sais rien et je m'en fous tu vois. Le fait que t'est découvert tout sa ma fais énormément peur et bloqué, ta proposition était impossible et inimaginable pour moi au moment ou tu m'en a parler. Comprend moi qu'il m'a fallut du temps, énormément de temps pour avoir une réponse, une vrai réponse a cette proposition. Je pense que si tu n'avais pas était dans ce couloirs ce soirs là, je serai encore au sol en train de gémir de ses coups. Je peut te dire aussi que j'ai longuement cru que s'était un piège ou autre, je me rendais folle. Mais j'en peut plus Zabini, si je reste avec eux, avec lui je vais finir par crevé ! Crevé par ses coups, ses sorts interdits… Harry Potter est un monstre, je te l'accord. L'homme que j'aimais a disparut, on la remplacé par une ordure de l'espère mangemort ! La deuxième raison pourquoi j'ai hésiter c'est que mon stupide frère ne voyez rien et je ne voulais pas qu'il pense de moi que je suis une traite ou que j'invente tout… Alors oui Zabini j'accepte. Dit elle fermement les larmes au yeux.

- Bien, assieds toi donc. Lui sourit il

Elle s'asseya face a Blaise, elle était entre Millicent et Astoria. Ron retourna a sa place, il ne comprenait pas vraiment, sans doute qu'il était trop bête pour comprendre ou s'était sur le coup. Harry sortit fou furieux de la grande salle. Tonela était heureuse, elle avait le sourie au lèvres. La soirée s'année plutôt pas mal. Maintenant tout irai bien ou du moins mieux qu'au part avant, un lourd poirds avait quittée ses épaules et son cœurs encore meurtrie…

* * *

Bonjour ou bonsoirs à tous.

Tout d'abord je tiens a m'excuser pour ce long retards, j'était en stage et je n'ai pu écrire, mais voilà ce stage terminé j'ai pu continuer a écrire.

Dite moi ce que vous en pensez, et pardonnez mes fautes j'essaie de faire du mieux possible.

Bisous à vous,

Laetii-Story


	16. Chapter Sixteen

** Mauvais Sentiment**

Hermione était sur son lit et trouva que sa discution d'hier soir avec son colocataire était bizare, étrange. Ils ne s'étaient jamais parler comme sa, sans insulte ni expressions haineuse.

**Flash-Back **  
Hermione était plutôt surprise que choqué de la révélation de Ginny et de la cachoterie de son frère. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il n'était pas venu lui en parlait, s'était son ami après tout, sa meilleure amie. Elle avait était tout pour elle, elle avait cru qu'elle lui avait tournée le dos, mais elle était en fait bloqué par ce salaud ! En rentrant dans sa salle commune avec Malfoy elle s'écroula sur le canapé, elle ne savait plus quoi penser. On lui avait pourtant fais assez de cachoterie durant ses dix sept ans, s'en était assez et elle savais qu'au fond elle sa ne faisait que de commencer... Malfoy s'asseya a son tour sur le canapé, il regarda son homologue féminin.

- Pas facile ? Demanda Drago  
- Sa tu peut le dire...répondit elle  
- Si tu veut en parler. Il ria. Enfin je dis sa, mais je dis rien. Finit il  
- Euh...Pourquoi pas, si j'en parle a Blaise il vas me sortir plein de prétexte. Hier, je lui ai demander si il était sur qu'elle n'était pas de mon côté, qu'elle me soutenait pas, si elle allait bien. Tout ce qu'il m'a répondu est _**« Arrête de te tourmenté, elle est comme eux. »**_ et pourtant il était au courant ! Fit elle  
- Pas facile tout sa, il t'as mentit mais si sa peut te rassurer il m'en a pas parler alors qu'il me dis tout, je suis son meilleur ami. Dit il avec un sourire au coin  
- Pas facile de se sentir ignorer. Rigola-t'elle.  
- Pas facile de changer de famille comme sa ? Dit il  
- En effet. Dit elle en baissant la tête.

Elle se leva et partit dans sa chambre pour y réfléchir. Elle n'avais plus repenser a son adoption depuis maintenant a cause de Malfoy. Discution assez étrange, sans insulte ou expressions méprisante. Drago fit de même, il alla dans sa chambre et songea.  
**Fin de Flash-Back**  
  
S'était étrange, mais elle pensait que sa ferait surement plaisir a son frère que son meilleur ami et sa sœur jumelle commence a s'entendre. Mais elle savais qu'au fond que ce n'était qu'un passage. Elle alla dans la salle de bain ou Drago se trouvait déjà vêtu d'un simple serviette a la taille, elle en avait l'habitude. La première fois qu'elle avait vu dans cette tenue, elle était devenue toute rouge et avait filé le plus vite possible de la salle de bain. Elle était vêtu d'un boxer et d'un débardeur et commença a se brosser les dents... ils se préparèrent en silence pour allez en cours.  
Ginny ne se remettez pas des coups sur son corps, elle avait dormis dans son dortoir avec l'aide de Tonéla. Ayant entendu ce que Ginny disait a Blaise Zabini, Dean et Seamus fut choqué de l'attitude de Harry et ne le suivirent plus dans ses actions, ils venaient d'ouvrir les yeux grâce a Ginny. Ils étaient même venue présenter leurs excuse au près d'elle pour n'avoir rien vu et rien fait contre cela. Ginny rester avec Tonela la plupart du temps, pour les repas, ils se passaient en la présence des serpentards. Ginny put voir que les relations d'Hermione n'était pas si bonne qu'ils paraissez. A cet instant précis elle s'engueuler avec Astoria sur le fais qu'Hermione n'était pas a sa place.

- T'as jamais était la bienvenue ici, tu l'est seulement parce que Blaise le souhaite. Fit elle  
- Hum...  
- Hum ? C'est tout ce que tu trouve a dire ? Quel moldu fais tu ! J'aimerai bien voir ta réaction si je tuez un de tes parents. Fit elle  
- Je pense que si tu le fais, tu auras non seulement Moi mais Blaise et Capucine a ton cul de potiche ! Et puis t'y arriverai pas. Fit elle  
- Je ne parlais pas de ceux là, mais de ces misérable Granger, il mérite la Mort après avoir élevé une fille aussi pitoyable ! Ricana-t-elle

Elle quitta la table sans un mot. C'est encore trop frais pour elle, sa lui faisait encore mal. D'habitude elle leur envoyer des lettre a chaque fin de semaine, pour leur donner de ses nouvelles, elles en avaient reçus d'eux, mais sans jamais les ouvrir, les laissant dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet. Elle avançaient a grand pas vers son prochain cours  
Plus les jours avançaient plus Hermione sentit son ventre se contracter, elle ne venaient plus manger. Est-ce la présence de Ginny qui la gêner ou autre chose ? Elle rêver d'une vie simple sans complications, sans mal mais tout sa étaient impossible du moins pour le moment. La nouvelle lui avait changé la vie, changer ses opinions, changer les gens en vers elle. Son frère ne s'inquiéter pas plus que sa pour elle et pourtant un frère devrait. Hermione ne savait pas comment réagir face à Ginny, elle essayer de l'éviter le plus possible, pourquoi cette réaction ? Sa elle ne le savait guère. Pourtant leur amitié avaient étaient tellement forte durant ces années a ses côtés, mais le principe était là, elle était confuse, les questions se bousculèrent dans sa tête. L'impacte de la nouvelle l'avait complètement anéantie, si elle n'avait pas appris la nouvelle pendant l'été alors qu'elle n'était pas avec ses amis, elle aurait put contrôler son meilleur ami, mais voilà la destin en avait décidé autrement et il fallait vivre avec.

Et puis elle ne comprenait pas cette Astoria Greengass, elle savait qu'elle ne l'aimait pas et s'était bien réciproque mais pourquoi s'en prendre a elle de la sorte. Hermione n'avait pourtant pas abîmmer son trône de princesse de salope. Ses parent adoptif, elle y pensait tout le temps. Comment réagir après une nouvelle comme celle-ci, elle n'avait jamais su, bien que son père adoptif avait était cruel avec elle dans sa lettre non recommandé par Blaise, mais il rester sa mère adoptif qui avait toujours était adorable, sensible et vrai avec elle, elle n'avait jamais construit un personnage en sa présence, elle rêver de la revoir, de la serrer dans ses bras... Mais cela semblait tellement impossible, d'un part parce qu'elle serait pas accepter par son père adoptif mais sa lui saurait interdit par sa vrai famille et sa elle pouvait pas le croire. Tout cela semblait si faux, si vrai et surtout si impossible...

A ce moment précis elle était dans sa chambre, elle se leva et s'en alla pour aller dans le parc en n'oubliant pas de prendre son journal accompagné de son stylo, elle s'asseya sur l'herbe contre un grand arbre. Là elle commença a écrire son journal en silence sans que personne ne l'accompagne.

**_Cher journal, _**  
**_Je t'ai toujours dis que je ne refléter aucun de mes sentiments ? Pourtant je sent, je sent que je vais exploser, qu'il vont sortir d'une minutes à l'autre. Pourtant la dernière fois que je me suis confié a toi tout allez pour le mieux. Nous étions revenus au temps normal où tout le monde allez très bien, où nous avions mis chaos le seigneurs des ténèbres. Je t'avais confié que notre cher seigneurs des ténèbres n'était plus une menace, il était tellement affaiblie qu'il ne pouvait plus bouger, ne pouvait plus se nourrir et qu'on l'avait enfermer dans un cachot au fond d'une grotte au fin fond des Etat-Unis. Nous avons fait tellement de chemins pour qu'il ne touche plus personne, il était humain a présent, il ne pouvait plus faire de mal a personne. A l'aide des Auror et du ministre de la magie et élèves de poudlard nous lui avons enlevé tout pouvoir, s'était une merveilleuse idée. Bref, depuis la dernière fois il s'est passé tant de chose qui ont changé ma vie a tout jamais ! Première infos, je ne suis pas la fille biologique de mes parents, je suis la fille d'une famille riche et de sang pur, la famille Zabini. Je suis la sœur jumelle de Blaise Zabini, le meilleur ami de mon terrible ennemis ! J'ai une petite sœur adorable et drôle, des parents vraiment superbe, une marraine plus que charmante (la mère de ce cher Drago Malfoy). Mais le pire arrive, mes amis, ceux qui je croyait être mes amis m'on lâchement abandonner ils ont était jusqu'à me traiter de traite et de me faire de mal physiquement. Ils m'ont tourné le dos en a peine 10 minutes, le temps que je remonte sous le choixpeau. Ginny, ma meilleure amie s'est fait battre pendant plusieurs semaine, un voir deux mois je n'en sais rien, par Harry son petit ami et mon ex-meilleur ami, j'en croyais pas mes yeux quand j'ai entendu Ginny dire à mon frère qu'elle accepter son aide. Suis-je aveugle a ce point là ? Franchement le mieux aurait était que ce secret de famille reste secret !_**  
****  
- Je ne crois pas que Blaise soit content de ses ligne. Dit alors Drago qui était assis a ses côté.  
- Je m'en fiche ! Répondit elle avec rage. Et t'est là depuis combien de temps, je t'ai même pas entendu t'asseoir. Fit elle  
- Tu était tellement absorbé par ton journal que tu ne m'a pas entendu, c'est tout. Répondit il. Mais franchement, j'espère pour toi que Blaise ne découvrira jamais ces lignes parce... commença-t-il  
- Tu lui dira rien ? Demanda-t-elle subitement en lui coupant la parole.  
- Non rassure toi, même si sa me tente beaucoup. Mais tout le monde a ses secrets. Dit il en se relevant pour partir.

Elle trouva cela étrange, il garderait sa secret ? Pourquoi ? Surtout venant de lui s'était vraiment très étonnant, le connaissant il aurait était courir pour allez le dire a son meilleur ami. Peut être qu'il n'allait pas le dire pour ne pas le blesser, sa devait être surement sa. Mais le **« tout le monde a ses secrets »** la faisait réfléchir, longuement, très longuement. Elle reprit son journal sans trop faire attention des passant et de ceux qui venait la voir. Capucine était venus la voir, mais elle obtenait que des **« Hum »** a ce qu'elle disait alors elle partit aussitôt voir ses amis. Elle voulais tout de même en savoir plus sur la vie de sa famille avant qu'elle n'arrive ou qu'elle ne reviennent dans cette famille.

Halloween était aujourd'hui, **Samedi 31 Octobre**, quel joie de se déguiser. Dans ce monde il n'était d'aucune utilité de se déguiser en sorcière, s'était débile tout le monde l'était. Elle trouvait que se déguiser était idiot tout simplement, mais l'idée était exiger par le professeur McGonagall et l'idée venait du professeur Dumbledore, bien évidement. Me déguiser ? Je ne suis pas d'humer a m'amuser mais d'humer a me morfondre sur moi-même. Depuis que je suis a Poudlard j'ai toujours eut peur de perdre mes proches, maintenant que c'est fait j'ai peur de bien vivre sans eux et sa encore plus peur qu'avant... La mort planait au dessus de nos nez et maintenant que je suis dans cette situation je suis déçus qu'elle ne m'est pas prise. Hermione n'avait aucune envie d'allez a la fête d'halloween prévus dans la grande salle, organisé par les préfets en chefs L'envie de pleurer était tout le temps là depuis la nouvelle, mais elle s'intégré peut à peut avec le masque au visage, elle ne voulait pas montrer sa faiblesse face aux serpentards et surtout elle ne voulais pas avoir la colère de Blaise sur elle en la voyant entacher l'image des Zabini. Elle avait l'envie de tout plaquer, elle avait le sentiment de n'être pas a sa place, s'était comme étouffer. Les heures passaient et les filles de l'écoles partaient se préparer pour la fêtes. Hermione continuer a écrire son journal sans arrêt quand soudain quelqu'un se posta debout face à elle, elle stoppa directement ce qu'elle faisait en posant son journal au sol, elle releva la tête et fut extrêmement surprise de voir Ronald. A la vue de Ron, elle prit son journal et se leva pour partir, mais celui-ci la retenue par le bras, elle le fixa dans les yeux avec rage.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu me regarde comme sa, je ne t'ai rien fait, Hermione. Dit il simplement et calmement.  
- Rien ? A part me tourner le dos c'est vrai que tu n'as rien fait. Fit elle avec rage  
- Oui, cela est autre chose. Je suis venue te voir pour te parler de Ginny. Continua-t-il  
- Je n'ai rien a te dire à propos de Ginny, je ne suis au courant de rien si tu veut savoir. Affirma-t-elle en sentant les larmes monter.  
- Oh... je pensais que tu savais, qu'elle t'aurais parler ou que ton...ton frère t'en aurait parler. Dit il en se grattant la tête  
- Désoler, désoler de ne rien savoir. Fit elle en baissant la tête  
- Ce n'est pas grave Hermione, bonne soirée. Dit il en partant

Elle le regarder partir au loin, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait lui manquer son meilleur ami. Elle sentit les larmes lui montait au yeux, elle sentait que d'une minutes à l'autre elle allait exploser. Elle lâcha son journal au sol et s'en alla a toute vitesse, d'abord elle marcha vite puis elle finit par courir vers ses appartement, les larmes dévalées ses joues, elle bouscula quelques personnes au passages. Elle entra en furie dans la salle commune partagé avec son homologue, puis elle alla dans sa chambre et les larmes coulèrent de plus belle.

Du côté de Blaise, lui avait vu de loin la conversation entre les ancien amis, il sentait la colère lui montait car pour lui Ronald avait dit des choses atroces pour que sa sœur partent en vitesse du parc, il était accompagné de son meilleur ami. Blaise partit de suite a la salle commune pour se préparer laissant son meilleur ami. Drago ramaça le journal de la jeune femme et le garda le temps de rester en compagnie de Enzo qui était rester avec Blaise et lui. 19 heures approchait et les deux garçons se quittèrent pour allez chacun se préparer. Quand Drago rentra dans l'appartement, il entendu les pleurs de son homologue, la porte de sa chambre était grande ouverte il pouvait la voir sur son lit en pleurs de là ou il était. Il hésiter entre entrer et lui demander ce qu'elle avait ou alors se préparer et poser son journal sur la petite table et partir. Mais vu la fureur de son meilleur ami il préféra allez voir ce qu'il avait pour éviter d'autres embrouille, il alla la voir et tout ce qu'elle sortit de sa bouche était **« Je hais ma nouvelle vie »**. Il se prépara pour la fête d'halloween, pendant qu'Hermione sécha ses larmes. Il revint dans sa chambre.

- Ecoute, je ne sais pas ce que tu as mais...commença Drago  
- Pourquoi te préoccuper de moi dans ce cas là. Le problème c'est... laisse tomber. Dit elle  
- Ok, ton frère voudrait te parler a cette soirée donc faut t'habiller de façons a ne pas être la seule a ne pas être déguiser comme il est exiger. De plus, tu te feras surement remonter les bretelles par ton frère, la fierté. Fit il  
- Tu sais que t'est ridicule dans ce déguisement de vampire ? Rit elle  
- Oui, t'as qu'a en faire de même si tu n'as pas d'imagination. Dit il  
- Je n'ai...commença-t-elle  
- Aucun déguisement, je sais. Lui coupa-t-il. Ta sœur a pensé a toi, ton déguisement est dans la salle de bain. Dit il en se redressant. J'ai récupérer ton journal, il est sur la petite table. A tout à l'heure. Fit il

C'était sur d'une chose, c'est qu'elle trouvait cette journée vraiment très étrange, d'abord Drago qui lui avait parler plus d'une minutes deux fois dans la journée et Ron qui lui avait parlé depuis deux mois sans insulte. S'était un miracle, le fait de pleurer lui avait fait un bien fou, elle était a présent plus soulagé que jamais. Elle se leva et alla dans la salle de bain ou elle trouva son costume, elle l'enfila, se maquilla et descendit a la fête qui avait déjà commencer depuis 19h30, 15 minutes de retard personne ne le remarquerai. Elle entra avec son costume sur le dos, tout les costume se défilèrent, elle reconnue son frère au loin qui était déguiser en diable. Elle entra dans la foule ou elle y retrouva sa petite sœur qui rigolait avec Pansy, Blaise vint à elle et l'emmena plus loin.

- Toi t'est l'ange et moi je suis le diable. Dit il  
- C'est évident, non ? Répondit elle  
- Bien, je voulais te dire de ne pas faire un seule faux pas, tu me trahis en cotisant avec Weasmoche et c'est notre famille que tu trahis toute entière, c'est compris. S'exclama-t-il  
- Mais je...commença-t-elle  
- Il n'y a pas de mais, c'est compris. Tu hais ta nouvelle vie, c'est parfait mais je ne veut pas que tu maudisse ma famille, que tu ruine notre image et réputation car c'est pas a moi que tu auras a faire mais a notre père alors cesse de te sentir comme marthyr, cesse d'être faible devant les autres, cesse GRANGER ! S'énerva-t-il. Ce que je veut dire Hermione, c'est de faire attention a tout sa a présent, Cap's en a l'habitude mais toi t'est nouvelle dans cette catégorie, les sang pur. Essaie de faire un effort. Se radoucie t'il

Elle ne reconnue plus le Blaise qu'elle avait appris a connaître, ces mots lui firent terriblement mal a la poitrine, son cœur s'était serrer pendant qu'il sortait tout ces mots horrible. Le lendemain matin était leur départ pour les vacances chez eux, son nouveaux chez soit. Elle était très peiner par son agissement, il disait qu'elle le trahissais en parlant a son ancien amis alors que lui parle avec sa sœur, s'était incompréhensif et surtout inexplicable venant de lui. Elle avançais dans la salle, elle avait la tête ailleurs et s'asseya a la table avec « la bande » qui n'était pas la sienne, selon elle. Elle entendait vaguement les compliment d'Astoria pour Drago, les rires des filles, Ginny qui parlait avec Blaise. Le son de la salle entière s'estomper, elle n'entendit plus aucun son hormis les mots que Blaise lui avait dit, elle aurait pourtant jurée que sa allait mieux entre eux elle ne comprenait vraiment pas ce changement si brutal. Elle n'était pas d'humeur à la fête, elle se leva et alla pour sortir quand Luna se posta face à elle avec un sourire rêveur.

- Tu est très jolie Hermione. Lui dit elle  
- Merci Luna, mais toi aussi, le violet te vas vraiment très bien. Lui répondit Hermione

Puis Luna s'en alla avec un sourire béat sur ses lèvres, elle continua son chemins vers ses appartement et passe le reste de la soirée dans sa chambre avec son journal et a lire un livre. Du côté de la fête, tout semblait se passer pour le mieux. Ginny expliqua en détail ce qui s'était passez de A à Z, les filles rigolèrent toute la soirée et elle dansèrent. Quand à Astoria, elle esseya d'emmener Drago sur la piste, ce qui fut une mission impossible. Drago remonta dans ses appartement vers 23h30 ou Hermione s'était déjà endormis. Blaise fut aussi partit après lui en compagnie de Ginny, qui elle rejoigna son dortoir.  
9h30, le premier Novembre. Bon nombre d'élève faisait leur valise pour partir une semaine chez eux, une semaine de vacance bien mérité. Le départ était à 10h pile, Hermione avait déjà fait sa valise sans rien oublié, son frère et sa sœur n'étaient pas encore prêt, elle pris donc le petit déjeuner toute seul. Quand tout les élèves qui partaient étaient prêt ils partirent pour la gare de près ay lard. Ginny restaient au château avec son amie Tonéla et son frère. Ils entrèrent tous dans le train, s'était le départ des vacances et Hermione voulait se confié, vider tout ce qu'elle avait en elle, elle voulait voir sa marraine, Narcissa, il fallait qu'elle se confie. 

**Impressions ?**

**Je suis vraiment désoler pour ce retards, je suis en pleine periode d'examen et j'ai était en stage pendant plus d'un mois, veuillez m'excusez. Sur ce j'attend vos impressions en espérant qu'il vous ai plu.**

**Laetii-Sory**


	17. Chapter Seventeen

** La Fugue**

17h30, l'arrivé du train a la gare de King's Cross. S'était la première fois qu'Hermione retourner dans ce gigantesque Manoir depuis les vacances et elle craignait un peut ces vacances, surtout après le comportement de Blaise. Blaise lui pris le poignet et transplana dans le salon de leur Manoir, ils allèrent rangeaient chacun de leur côté leur affaires. Puis Blaise descendit saluer ses parents accompagnés de sa petite sœur, Capucine. Hermione ne tarda pas a les rejoindre, sa mère la prit dans les bras, quand à son père il lui serra la main. Tout d'un coup, elle se dit que dans la catégorie de père elle n'avait aucune chance. Elle appris plus tard dans la soirée que Drago, Théodore et Enzo passerai deux trois jours ici, ce qui ne l'enchantait guère. Après une soirée dans le calme plein en compagnie de sa famille, elle retourna dans sa chambre pour a nouveau écrire dans son journal, sans que personne ne lise une seule ligne de ses mémoires. Le lendemain matin, Hermione se leva, s'habilla, alla déjeuner puis elle alla voir sa mère dans le grand salon où se trouver sa mère et son père, tout deux un bouquins à la main. Elle s'asseya sur le canapé, à côté de sa mère.

- Excusez moi de vous déranger mais je voudrais savoir quand est-ce que je pourrais voir ma marraine, j'aimerai lui parler. Dit elle avec délicatesse

- Pourquoi veut tu la voir ? Dit soudain alors son père

- Et bien, pour apprendre a la connaître bien sur. Répondit calmement Hermione

- Bien sur, c'est tout à fait normal, si tu veut je lui envoie un hibou pour qu'elle vienne a moins que tu préfère allez la voir ? Fit sa mère

- Oui, je préfère allez la voir directement chez elle, si sa ne vous dérange pas bien sur. Dit elle en regardant ces deux parents.

- Bien, Mélissa tiens lui au courant et tu pourras allez la voir. S'exclama son père

Mélissa, sa mère fit un oui de la tête et se leva pour allez écrire a sa grande amie et marraine de sa fille pour la prévenir. Elle reçut la réponse une heure après l'envoie de la lettre, et la réponse fut positif. Elle pouvait venir dès maintenant histoire de passez toute la journée avec sa marraine, elle avait levé le sort des transplanage des non Malfoy. Hermione alla prévenir sa sœur qu'elle ne serait pas là de la journée, elle fut déçus mais heureuse pour sa sœur. Blaise contrairement a sa sœur ne montrait aucune joie ni tristesse en vers cette décision, il ne fit que de la regarder de haut. Elle transplana devant l'immense porte, elle frappa assez fort pour qu'on l'entende, un elfe vint l'ouvrir et la conduisit dans le grand salon où se trouver Drago en train de lire un livre. Quand t'il la vit, il leva un sourcil intéroguateur.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Demanda-t-il.

- Je suis venue voir ta mère. Lui répondit elle

- Bien, elle va arrivé, je suppose. Lui dit il

- Bien. Fit elle

Il se replongea dans la lecture de son livre, quand à Hermione elle resta debout dans l'immense pièce attendant l'arrivé de sa marraine qui ne tarda pas. Elle vint la prendre dans ses bras et l'emmena dans le jardin, elles s'asseyèrent sur un banc. Narcissa était habillé d'une longue robe en soie de couleur argent et vert émeraude, elle portait des boucle d'oreille de la même couleurs que sa robe, une chaîne en argent avec un cœur et des inscription dessus « Lucius & Narcissa » Sa coiffure était tout aussi jolie que son visage, s'était une coiffure crêpée. Narcissa la regarda avec un sourire angélique.

- Alors j'ai crue comprendre que tu voulais me voir, c'est sa ? Souria Narcissa

- Oui, j'avais besoin de parler a quelqu'un qui ne soit pas…hésita-t-elle

- Qui ne te juge pas, je sais ce que c'est. Tu peut tout me dire soit en certaine. Répondit elle

- Bien, je ne comprend vraiment pas le comportement de Blaise en vers moi. Quand j'ai parlé avec Ronald, mon ancien amis, il m'a gueuler dessus en me disant que je n'avait aucun droit….enfin, et puis ma mère adoptif me manque éperdument, sa me fait mal de savoir que je ne peut plus la voir, j'ai du mal a m'adapter a ma nouvelle vie. Se confia-t-elle

- Je comprend, il faut savoir que Blaise est quelqu'un de très reserver e ce qui concerne ces sentiments, il ne s'autorise a n'aimer personne. C'est comme mon Drago. Lui répondit elle

- Le problème c'est des fois j'ai tellement envie que tout redevienne comme avant, j'ai envie de retourner chez moi, chez les granger. D'ailleurs avant-hier il m'a appeler Granger. J'ai tellement envie de retrouver mon statut de sang-de-bourbe, de retrouver le nom de Granger. Je ne me sens vraiment pas a ma place dans cet famille, et dans la maison de serpentard. C'est peut être cruelle, mais moi tous sa me fait mal, j'ai perdu tout les être qui m'était le plus cher au monde. Avant j'avais peur de les perdre, maintenant que j'ai tout perdu…

- Je comprend, tu sais tu n'as pas a te justifié sur ce que tu ressent à Blaise ou a quelqu'un d'autre. Si tu veut revoir ta mère adoptif, c'est ton droit. Les Zabini, tu ne les connais pas comme tu connais les Granger, apprend a les connaître et tu verras. Lui dit-elle

Elles passèrent le reste de la journée ensemble dans le manoir des Malfoy, elle avait même manger en compagnie de Lucius, Drago avec sa marraine. Une chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginé avant d'apprendre qu'elle était une sang-pur. Et il était vrai que Drago et Lucius était vraiment très différents avec Narcissa, il n'était pas les personnes qu'ils reflétaient et pour Hermione s'était une première, sa lui faisait très bizarre. A la fin de la journée, elle avait appris a connaître sa marraine comme elle avait appris a connaître Hermione, quand t'elle partit, elle partit avec Drago car il devait rejoindre Blaise. A son arrivé, les amis de son frère étaient déjà là.Dès son arrivé elle partit dans sa chambre sans prononcer un mot au amis de Blaise malgré ces commentaires. elle s'enferma dans sa chambre afin de réfléchir à cette journée, elle avait le sentiment d'un vide profond ancrée en elle, s'était affreux comme sentiment, insupportable, insurmontable. Le manque, le rejet. Après 2 heures d'enfermement dans sa chambre, elle descendit pour allez diner. Le diner se passa dans le plus grand calme, Marc demanda au ados a tour de rôle comment se passez l'école. Il interdit qui que ce soit d'ouvrir la bouche lorsqu'il ne l'autoriser pas. Hermione compris a ce moment là, que l'homme qu'elle avait vu a son arrivé n'était pas le même qu'elle avait a sa table a présent. S'était surement un truc de sang-pur se dit elle soudain. A la fin du repas, tous les adolescent montèrent à l'étage. Blaise empoignât sa sœur jumelle avant qu'elle n'entre dans sa chambre et l'attira dans la sienne, ou ses amis y était déjà. Il verrouilla la porte a l'aide de sa baguette magique. Il a fixé comme un animal sauvage fixait sa proie.

- Maintenant, tu vas me dire ce qui te prend, et maintenant ! Fit Blaise

- Ce que j'ai ? Mais rien, arrête de te prendre la tête et occupe toi de tes amis. Répondit elle

- Je ne parle pas de sa. Le fait de parler a cet andouille de Weasley alors qu'il t'as tant fait souffrir, tu aime souffrir a ce que je vois ? Fit il. Mais sache que…

- Laisse ! Laisse tomber, tu ne comprendra jamais parce que tu ne me connais absolument pas. Ne me fais pas la moral parce que j'ai la soudaine envie de parlé a Weasley comme tu dis, mais toi tu n'est pas mieux, tu parle bien a Ginny pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas parlé a son frère ? Dit elle

- Ce n'est pas la même chose ! Bref la chose est que tu n'arrivera jamais a t'adapter a cette nouvelle, a la vie de sang pur, tu vas nuire a notre réputation. Faut que t'apprennent, c'est tout. S'exclama-t-il

Elle le regarda d'un air choquer puis méprisant. Elle savait qu'avoir un frère était une tâche difficile, le pire est quand celui-ci est un sang pur. Elle avait vécu dans le monde des moldu durant tellement longtemps que s'adapter a un rang inconnu était difficile pour elle. Elle refoula ses larmes et le regarda droit dans les yeux et elle haussa les épaules.

- Et en quoi ce n'est pas la même chose ? Je fais ce dont j'ai envie, tu n'as aucun droit sur moi ! S'exclama-t-elle a son tour.

- De toute façons tu seras toujours la petite sang de bourbe de l'école. Lui lança-t-il avec un sourire narquois.

Capucine eut un petite cris de surprise en entendant ce mot. Il venait d'appeler sa sœur de « sang-de-bourbe » une chose qu'il ne pouvait plus prononcer en vers elle. Hermione se surpris a sourire comme si il venait de lui faire un compliment, il trouva cela assez étrange. Elle retourna a sa chambre comme de rien n'était. Capucine regarda son frère d'un regard accusateur, mais il l'avait bien chercher. Elle n'alla pas pour autant la voir, elle savait qu'il lui fallait du temps pour digérée ces mots. Blaise s'installa dans le canapé où était ses amis. Hermione ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait souris alors que cela lui avait blesser.

Elle s'asseya sur son lit et regarda par la fenêtre, elle se mit a repenser a toute ces années passée. Sa complicité avec ces deux meilleurs amis lui manquait terriblement, elle savait qu'elle pourrais réussir a calmer quelques peut Harry si elle lui expliquer tout, mais ce n'était pas sure. Elle s'allongea sur son lit, ferma les yeux et elle réentendit les mots qui lui avait était jetée lors de la nouvelle « traitresse » « crève » elle se rappelait des regards méprisant qui lui avait était destiné. Soudain elle entendit les rires de ses deux anciens meilleurs amis dans sa tête, elle se souvenait d'un Ron trop gourmand, d'un Harry combattant mais heureux, elle se souvint de Ginny folle amoureuse de son meilleurs amis. Puis elle souvenait des moments difficiles passée avec les Serpentard « j'aime Théodore » « j'espère que tu iras a Serpentard » « tu est une Zabini ». Tous ces souvenirs lui fit verser quelques larmes. Elle ne pouvait plus supporter cette tension, cette atmosphère. Elle se leva, pris sa valise et pris ses affaires, ces habits et ses affaires d'écoles. Elle ne savait pas encore ou elle irait, mais elle décider qu'elle partirait lorsque que tout le monde dormirait. Elle ne cesser de pleurer en silence, elle cacha sa valise sous son lit en attendant. Hermione commença à lire un livre sans vraiment comprendre un traitre mot, elle était beaucoup plus concentrée sur ces pensée.

Vers 4 heures du matin, elle sortit de sa chambre habillé d'un jean délavé, des bottine à talon, un tee-shirt blanc avec un pull noir par-dessus et son manteau noir a boutons. Elle se lança un sort sur elle-même pour que personnes n'entende du bruit, pour éviter que quelqu'un n'interviennent dans sa fuite. Une fois sortie du manoir elle regarda derrière elle, ferma les yeux et marcha, elle n'avait pas le permis de transplanage. Elle marcha jusqu'au chemin de traverse, et puis elle connaissez pas mal de sort pour se transporter a divers endroits. Au chemin de traverse elle utilisa ce sort pour ce trouvait dans le monde des moldu, elle trouva un hôtel et pris une chambre. C'est ainsi qu'elle s'endormie pour la nuit.

Le lendemain matin au manoir Zabini tout le monde fut réveiller, ils étaient tous en train de manger leur petits déjeuner. Inquiétez, Melissa demanda a son fils d'allez réveilla sa sœur. C'est avec exaspération qu'il monta a l'étage. Devant la porte de sa sœur, il attendait tout en lui parlant, mais jamais sans réponse. Il entra dans la chambre, le lit n'était pas fait. Il crus qu'elle s'était levée et était dans son dressing. Il la chercha sans jamais rien trouvée, il rigola croyant qu'elle se cacher. Il la chercha, mais il commencer sérieusement à s'inquiéter. Il chercha dans plusieurs pièces, puis vit quelques chose qui n'allait pas dans le dressing, il manquait la moitié de ses affaires. Il s'afolla et descendit a toute vitesse vers le rez-de-chaussez et expliqua avec panique ce qu'il avait vu. Melissa ne sut que dire « Oh mon dieu » Marc eut un regard sévère. Il prévenait qu'après avoir manger ils irait faire un tour chez les Granger et les Weasley, il savait que pour elle s'était ses deuxième familles.

10h05, ils frappèrent comme des dingue à la portes de chez les moldu, ce fut Jane qui ouvrit la porte. Sa surprise ne fut pas masqué, elle habitait toujours avec le père adoptif d'Hermione mais leur situation avait bien changé, ils étaient bien trop vieux pour avoir un enfants a eux. En reniant tout sentiment pour Hermione, Richard était devenue celui qu'il était à l'époque du lycée, quelqu'un de sombres. Jane restait elle-même, quelqu'un de joyeuse malgré ce qu'il arrivait. Elle fit entrer Marc et Blaise Zabini chez elle. Ils lui demandèrent si Hermione était là, elle ne répondit pas mais elle leur demandant ce qui avait bien pu lui arriver, elle paniqua. Blaise fouilla la maison de fond en comble sans jamais trouver une seule trace de sa sœur. Il tomba sur une photo d'elle quand elle était petite, soufflant son gâteau d'anniversaire, il pouvait voir 9 bougies sur le gâteau ce qui lui fit sourire. Ne trouvant rien, ils transplanèrent devant chez les Weasley, ils trouvèrent cela très moche. Molly Weasley ouvrit et les fit installé sur le canapé, Blaise fut surpris de Voir Ginny, Ron et Harry ici, ils avaient surement changé d'avis a propos des vacances.

- Que nous vaut votre visite ? Demanda gentiment Molly

- Nous espérons que nous aideriez. Répondit Marc

- Et en quoi ? Lança soudain Ron

- Hermione a disparut, elle s'est enfuit. On veut savoir si elle se trouve ici ou si vous sauriez ou elle pourrez allez ? Demanda Blaise a son tour

- Oh mon dieu, la pauvre, toute seule dehors dans ce froid. Paniqua Molly

- Franchement, nous ne savons pas et elle n'est pas là vous pouvez vérifiez par vous-même. Dit Arthur

- Hermione aime beaucoup faire du camping dans la forêt, si sa peut vous aidez. Dit Ginny doucement

- Surement. Fit Marc

Blaise fut charger de fouiller, mais aucune traces de la jolie brune. Ils partirent de suite a la rechercher de la belle Zabini, mais ils arrêtèrent de rechercher en sachant qu'ils la reverrai a l'école, elle aimait l'école. La visite des Zabini fut réfléchir quelques peut Harry et Ron, ils venaient de comprendre qu'elle avait fugué sa famille, sa véritable famille. Mais pour Harry, cela ne changer rien elle rester tout de même une traite.

Hermione était dans sa chambre d'hotel, elle avait changer son argent de sorcier en argent moldu. Elle se doutait bien que si elle mettait les pieds chez les Granger, sa famille viendrait de suite la chercher. Elle savait qu'ils avaient déjà entrepris les recherche. Elle savait que sa décisions était la bonne. Mais elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle faisait, elle ne savait pas quoi faire a présent. Rester cloitrée dans sa chambre d'hôtel durant les deux semaines de vacances, s'était la seule chose a faire pour ne pas se faire remarquer. Elle ne paniqua pas, elle restait plutôt calme vu la situation, elle avait fuis et pourtant elle n'avait aucun remord. Durant les deux semaines enfermée dans sa chambre d'hôtel, elle resta a écrire, à lire, à s'avancer dans les matière, à s'avancer dans ses devoirs… Quand ce fut l'heure de partir pour la gare King's Cross, elle soupira, descendit payer sa chambre qu'elle n'avait pas payer puis pris un taxi et alla a la gare. Devant elle, elle vit le Weasley et Harry, elle eut un pincement au cœur, ils passèrent dans le mur. Molly la serra dans ses bras et lui souria, elle passa a sont tour dans le mur et arriva sur la voix à destination de près au lard. Elle avança prudemment, essayer de ne pas croiser les Zabini. Le quai était bondé de monde, elle déposa sa valise dans la soute a bagage. Elle allait entrait dans le train quand quelqu'un l'empoigna le bras et l'attira vers lui, il s'agissait de Blaise, il l'emmena vers son père. Son réprimer la colère et la déception. Sans plus tarder, il lui magistrat d'une gifle violente. Il lui fit par de sa colère et la laissa entre les mains de Blaise qui ne la lâcha pas. Une fois entrer dans le train elle se détacha violement de son frère, son regard était emplis d'haine mais il fut plus rapide et l'empoigna de nouveau et l'emmena dans son wagon serpentard. Face a sa gifle, sa lèvre s'était mise à saigner et elle ne fit rien pour empêcher le saignement.

Poudlard au soir, tous les élèves de Poudlard étaient a présent au complet dans la salle. Hermione ne toucha pas a son assiette, elle n'avait pas vraiment faim, elle n'avait pas du tout faim. Elle se leva pour monter a ses appartement, mais c'est sans compter le bras de Blaise la rasseyant. Elle commencer vraiment a le détester plus qu'auparavant, elle était a Poudlard, elle n'allait pas s'en fuir. Peut être que son choix de partir en pleine était une très mauvaise idée.

* * *

Désoler pour les fautes d'avance, j'essaye de m'améliorer le plus possible :)

En espérant que vous aimerai ce chapitre, désoler pour le retard. Merci pour vos avis

XoXo

Laetii-Story


	18. Détail de la NonPublication des chapitre

Ceci n'est pas un chapitre, mais seulement pour vous avertir. Cette fictions se fera, je la continuerais, je suis une dure à cuir ! Malheureusement en Aout 2011 mon PC m'a lâcher et j'attend toujours afin que mon père paye le réparateur pour qu'enfin je puisse récupérer toute mes données ! J'avais déjà écris plusieurs chapitres pour cette fiction tant aimé ainsi que celle d'une autre de mes fiction.

Ce "chapitre" sera également mis sur mon autre fiction pour enfin vous dire le comment du pourquoi de cette non-mise à jour, croyez moi je le regrette très sincèrement, j'en suis même blasé voir dégoûter, quelques fois, de ne pas pouvoir publier ce que j'avais écris et de ne pas pouvoir la continuer pour le moment. Tu peux la continuez me diriez vous, oui c'est certain mais sans me plaindre, ou pas, j'avais écris une si belle suite que d'y renoncer et recommencer tout à Zéro me fend le coeur. La suite était merveilleuse, magique tout comme mon autre fiction !

Et puis avec les études, du coup je ne me suis pas trop plainte auprès de mon père ne voulant pas l'accabler et l'obligeant à arranger tout ceci. je veux pas, il a fait déjà assez de chose pour moi et donc j'attend silencieusement qu'il puisse y faire quelques chose. Il m'a dailleurs dit que normalement je récupérerais tout pour fin _**Octobre début Novembre**_, je peut vous dire que je suis surexciter ! Normalement à ce moment là, je pourrais enfin me procurer tout le plaisir de publier et continuer à écrire la suite ! :)

Vous savez pas à quel point sa me rend complètement folle de pas écrire/publier la suite, c'est juste un sentiment horrible, ce sentiment de frustration ! Enfin bref, tu ça pour vous dire à quel point je suis désoler que vous attendiez si longtemps, je promet de vous mettre deux chapitres d'affiler lorsque j'aurais récupérer mes donnez :)

Amicalement,

LoufocaLaeti anciennement Laetii-Storry


	19. Chapter Eighteen

**Harry Potter**

**Note de l'auteur:** Excusez mes fautes et pardonnez mon immense retard, mais j'ai enfin récupéré mes données et ajouté quelques petites choses par ci et par là, et corriger. Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à la formidable **Joanne Kathleen Rowling**, seul l'histoire est de moi.

**Rated K** : Tout les lecteurs

_Bonne Lecture_

* * *

___Chapitre 18_

**Réconciliation**

Voilà maintenant deux semaines que les cours avait repris, Blaise était toujours sur les gardes de sa sœur jumelle, il ne la lâcher pas d'une semelle et pour être franche, son comportement l'agacer énormément. Deux semaines qu'il la surveiller de très près. Elle était sur à cent pour cent que c'était son père qui lui avait demander de la surveiller. Ce comportement l'exaspéré, mais c'était là les conséquences de sa fugue.

Nous étions le Vendredi soir, deux semaines après le retour des élèves à Poudlard, nous étions le 28 Novembre. Hermione, en compagnie de son frère, alla dans le parc de l'école. Le journal a la main elle s'asseya contre l'arbre auquel elle s'asseyait d'habitude. Elle regardait dans le vide, elle était épuisé de la présence de son frère, elle n'osait jamais ouvrir son journal de peur que son frère lise les lignes ancrée dedans. C'était ce qu'elle ressentait, ces sentiments, son petit monde secret qu'elle voulait partager avec personne au monde, du moins pour le moment. Et pour le moment elle ne voulait pas partagé tous cela avec son frère. Les cours étaient terminée depuis deux heures, c'était bientôt l'heure du dîner. Blaise jugea qu'il était temps qu'elle rentre dans sa salle commune pour reposer son stupide journal et pour revenir manger. Il se leva sans un mot et il fit un signe de la tête pour qu'elle se lève, ce qu'elle fit.

Arrivé a sa salle commune partagé avec Drago Malfoy, Blaise s'affala sur le canapé à côté de son meilleur ami qui s'y trouvé depuis la fin des cours. Elle reposa son journal dans sa chambre sans un bruit et s'installa sur un des fauteuils de la salle commune. Elle trouvait le temps bien long depuis le retour à Poudlard, c'était pour elle atroce.

Pendant le repas, Blaise la surveiller toujours tout en parlant avec son meilleur ami ou à Ginny. Même après le repas, il accompagna sa sœur jusqu'à sa salle commune. Le seul endroit ou elle pouvait définitivement être seul était la salle de bain commune, car même dans les toilettes des filles, il attendait derrière la porte. Hermione ne pouvait plus supporter cette tension. Ce week-end là, elle jugea préférable de rester dans la salle commune a faire ses devoirs, à lire, à écoutez de la musique ou écrire. Pour elle, tous cela était cent fois mieux que d'être suivit en permanence, c'était préférable. Même si parfois elle étouffer, elle ne sortait que pour manger.

Le week-end fut très long pour la belle Hermione contrairement a ses autres camarade de l'école. Lundi matin, 7 heures, Hermione descendit à la grande salle avant même que son frère n'arrive pour l'y emmener. Elle préféra y allez de bonheur avant que tout le monde soit présent, elle s'asseya seul à la table des serpentard et commença à manger. Ginny qui était elle aussi levée de bonne heure, se mit face à elle.

- Hermione. Dit Ginny

- Oh, Ginny. Euh…Ca va ? Demanda-t-elle avec un léger malaise

- Très bien. Je voudrais qu'on parle de cette histoire. Fit elle

- Quelle histoire ? Demanda Hermione en mangeant son bacon.

- L'histoire d'une fille superbe qui a découvert qui était sa vrai famille cet été, sa te dis rien ? Dit-elle

- Oh…cette histoire là. Répondit-elle

- Oui, celle là. Je crois qu'on a toujours était dans une impasse depuis que la vérité a était découverte devant toute l'école. Je suis sure que sa n'a pas était facile pour toi, ça oui. Mais moi, je ne t'ai jamais tournée le dos, seulement tu t'en ai jamais rendu compte parce qu'à chaque fois j'essayer de trouver le bon moment pour te le dire. Mais tu me connais, à chaque fois je repousse au lendemain.

- Ginny…commença Hermione

- Non, ne me coupe pas ! S'exclama-t-elle. Je veux que tu sache que c'est vrai j'ai était surprise d'apprendre que tu était une Zabini, déçus parce que ce n'était pas toi qui me l'ai apprise, mais j'avais compris que tu avais peur et c'est tout à fait compréhensif. Je t'es, dès le début soutenu même si tu ne le savais pas. J'était anéanti de ne pas pouvoir te parler, de ne pas pouvoir t'épauler. Mais Hermione, je suis ta meilleure amie et tu es la mienne. Harry et Ron et toute leur petite bande ne m'on jamais laissée t'approchée, je te défendé en leur présence. Tout ça pour quoi ? Pour recevoir des coups le soirs, je mourrais d'envie de te le dire. La première fois qu'Harry a levé la main sur moi, j'ai eut le trouille de ma vie. J'ai toujours peur de lui, mais maintenant j'ai quelqu'un pour qui me défendre. _Ginny avait les larmes aux yeux et le souffle coupé, puis elle reprit dans un élan qu'on ne lui connaissez pas_. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'Harry puisse me frappait, mais le pire dans tout cela c'est que Ron n'a rien vu et qu'il n'a même pas fait attention a mes paroles quand tout le monde la su. Je suppose qu'il ne veut pas y croire, mais quant-il ouvrira les yeux je voudrais que tu sois à mes coter pour lui donné une petite tape sur la tête pour être ce stupide frère que j'aime malgré tous ça. Rit elle. Je sais qu'en ce moment tu ne dois pas vivre des moments très agréable, et je sais aussi que depuis la rentrée une barrière s'est installé entre nous et je voudrais qu'aujourd'hui ont la détruise à coup de baguette pour redevenir les amies qu'ont à étaient avant ça. Je voudrais redevenir ta confidente et toi tu redeviennes la mienne, ça sera toujours mieux qu'un journal qui ne donne pas de conseil, tu ne trouve pas ?

- Ouais. Écoute Ginny, au fond j'ai toujours su que tu étais de mon côté ou du moins je l'espéré si fort que pour moi s'était réel. Jusqu'ici sa n'a pas était une partie de plaisir je te l'accorde, et je veux bien qu'entre nous tout redevienne comme avant. En plus tu m'as terriblement manqué, j'espère qu'on y arrivera. Dit elle. Et pour être franche, Blaise m'exaspère tellement que quelques fois j'ai envie de l'étouffé dans son sommeil. Rit elle.

C'est à ce moment précis que Blaise débarqua, il avait l'air énervé. C'était surement dû a Hermione, surement parce qu'elle était déjà dans la grande salle avant qu'il ne vienne la chercher. Il lui hurlait sa colère, on pouvait apercevoir ces veines qui ressortaient. Ces jours-ci elle ne pouvait plus supporté la présence de son frère, il la suivait où qu'elle aille. Blaise avait fait une promesse à son père et il compter la tenir. Hermione fit comme si il n'était pas là.

Les cours allez commencer et Hermione était déjà en route vers son premier cours de la journée, bien évidement Blaise la suivait au pas. Les cours se passa plutôt bien, mais ce fut désagréable d'avoir le regard de son frère rivé sur elle pour la surveillez. Cette comédie dura plus trois semaines en comptant celle qui venait presque de se terminer. Nous étions un Dimanche, Blaise était dans la salle commune des préfets en chefs avec Pansy Parkinson. Hermione était sur un fauteuil, un livre à la main et en pleine lecture, elle ne fit pas attention aux conversations des trois serpentard, pour elle ce n'était pas tellement intéressant.

Blaise avait beau suivre les ordres de son père, quelques fois il voudrait bien faire ce qu'il voulait au lieu de surveiller Hermione même si d'un côté il voulait la surveiller. Dans sa tête, tout ce bousculer. Il ne savait pas si il devait cesser ou continuer de la suivre comme il le faisait, après tout ils étaient à Poudlard et ce n'était pas ici qu'elle fuguerait. Il était jeune, il avait des amis, il voulait en profitez bon sang. Même si toutes ces réflexions défilaient dans sa tête, ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il allait abandonner la mission que son père lui avait donné. Il voulait profitez de sa jeunesse, profitez de ses journée avec ces amis, il voulait vivre sans avoir le devoir de surveiller sa soeur, si il continuer elle allait détester plus que ce n'était déjà et ça il ne voulait pas. Il avait beau se dire qu'il ne l'aimait pas franchement, il tenait tout de même à elle. Sa tête était comme une grenade qu'il allait exploser tellement il se prenait la tête, la meilleure solution était de parler à quelqu'un comme à Drago, il pourrait surement l'éclairer dans tous ce fléau. Il fut ramener à la réalité lorsque que Pansy le secoua en rigolant.

- Alors, tu es d'accord ? Fit Pansy amusé

- Ouais, ouais. répondit Blaise dans le flou

- Oh, je suis sure que ça t'ira très bien. Tu ressembleras à Hermione comme ça. S'exclama Pansy toute amusé.

- Quoi ? Fit Blaise. Je ne comprends pas.

- Pansy t'as demandé si demain tu voulais mettre un jupon rose pour le cours de Rogue et comme tu n'étais pas moralement là, elle en a profité. Rigola Drago.

- Ce n'est vraiment pas drôle ! S'excita Blaise

Pansy et Drago était en plein fou rire pendant que Blaise, lui n'était pas vraiment content. Ils avaient profitez du fait qu'il réfléchissez pour se moquer de lui et il n'appréciez pas même si c'était amusant même pour Hermione qui rigoler un peut. Elle se replongea dans sa lecture sans faisant attention au regard assassin que Blaise lançait à l'assemblait, mais malgré lui il eut un sourire en coin, elle se moquait de lui, elle rigolait, cela signifiait qu'elle commencer à être heureuse.

Hermione se leva en annonçant qu'elle allait à la bibliothèque, Blaise se mit à grogner lorsqu'elle lui dit qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de chien de garde, qu'elle était majeure et en mesure de se défendre. Pourtant, à bien des égards et sans aucune surprise Blaise se leva pour la suivre. Il avait en horreur la bibliothèque, mais il devait respecter les souhaits de son père malgré ses opinions.

-Tu sais, tu peux resté avec eux. Fit elle en regardant Pansy et Drago. De plus, ça me fera un grand bien de ne pas t'avoir dans mes pattes. Et puis…

- Justement si, tu as besoin de moi ! je ne voudrais pas me faire tué par père s'il t'arrive quelques chose. S'exclama t'il

- Tu pense à quoi ? A un trolle par exemple, pathétique ! S'emporta t'elle

- Je ne suis PAS pathétique ! je viens avec toi quoi que tu dise ! S'exclama t'il

- Petrificus Totalus ! prononça-t-elle en pointant sa baguette sur Blaise

- Tu veux mon avis Hermione ? Fit Pansy. Je pense que…

- Blaise va vouloir te tué. Rigola Drago

- Peut m'importe, il ne saura pas où je me trouve. Dit elle en souriant.

Elle sortit à toute vitesse, elle avait emporter son journal. Maintenant, il fallait qu'elle trouve un endroit où elle pourrait être tranquille et elle le trouva malgré elle. Elle se trouvait à la tour d'astronomie. Assise contre un mur froid, elle écrivait, pensait, versé quelques larmes. Elle voulait que cette histoire ne soit qu'un rêve comme à chaque fois, mais d'un côté elle avait découverte une sœur adorable et une Pansy vraiment très gentil, une nouvelle amie. Elle repensa à Ginny, à sa relation avec elle, son amitié si précieuse. Elles avaient toujours était très proche dès lors où elle avait était l'amie de Ron, dès qu'elle l'avait rencontré. Elles étaient amies depuis maintenant six ans, ce n'était pas maintenant que ça allait s'arrêté. Ginny était quelqu'un de très importante pour elle, bien sure ces derniers-temps elles n'étaient pas si proche mais elles restaient amies. Au départ elle fut déçus par le comportement de son amie puis, elle ne savait pas trop ce qu'elle avait ressentit. De la haine, de la tristesse ? elle ne savait pas, tout ce qu'elle savait c'est qu'elle était déçus. Aujourd'hui, c'était différent. Les choses étaient différentes, aujourd'hui elle n'était plus la « sang-de-bourbe » auquel tout les serpentard s'amusez à insulté. Maintenant, elle était malgré elle une sang-pur qui plus est, est la sœur de Blaise Zabini, ces meilleurs amis la détesté ainsi que tous les Gryffondor. Quelques fois elle détestait sa nouvelle vie et d'autres fois elle l'aimait, bien qu'elle trouvait ça dingue.

O

Du côté de Blaise, c'était une tout autre affaire. Il venait à peine de retrouver tout fonction de tous ces membres. Il hurlait, il avait la rage. Comment avait-elle pu lui faire ça, lui jetait un sort contre lui, contre son propre frère, son jumeau qui plus est. Il était indigné, il lui en voulait. Il devait resté au près d'elle, c'était son devoir. Il faisait les cent pas, il avait mal, fichu courbature. Promis dès qu'il la verrai il l'a tuerais, c'était une insulte, une abomination, un geste effroyable de sa peur, elle n'avait aucune droit, AUCUN ! Il s'en arracher presque les cheveux tellement il avait la rage. Ce spectacle fut rire Drago et Pansy, c'était assez rare qu'il s'emporte de la sorte et surtout très rare qu'il se fasse pétrifié par quelqu'un. Personne n'osé vraiment s'en prendre à lui ou à Drago et donc, c'était quelques chose de très amusant.

-Je vais la tué, oh ça oui je vais la tué. Grogna-t-il. On va pouvoir l'enterrer, ça sera bien dans la forêt interdite, tout le monde n'en verra que du feu, tout le monde pensera que c'est Potter, non ? fit il en se tournant vers ses meilleurs amis, ils rigolèrent. Bibliothèque, elle y est surement. Salut ! S'exclama-t-il avant de tourné les talons.

Il partit avec de grande enjambé vers la bibliothèque, ce qu'il pouvait détester cet endroit. Elle y était, il en était sure puisqu'elle en avait parlé avant de le pétrifié…pétrifié, il grogna en repensant a ce moment, à tout ce temps passé pétrifié, de ces meilleurs amis qui ne bougèrent pas d'un cils pour l'aidé, ils riaient rien que ça. Sur son chemin, il bouscula plusieurs élèves sans se retourné ou même s'excuser, il était bien trop énervé pour ça. Et puis il avait tout de même sa fierté.

Il chercha Hermione partout entre les étagères, sur les tables, rien, nada, elle n'y était pas. Elle s'était faufilée, son père le tuerai s'il savait ça…ou pas. Il s'affala sur une chaise et prit sa tête entre ces mains. Ou pouvait-elle bien être, il réfléchissait à un endroit où elle pourrait bien se trouvé. C'est là qu'il prit conscience qu'il ne la connaissait pas si bien que ça alors qu'en fait c'était sa sœur. Il se trouva pathétique, égoïste et surtout stupide, même Pansy la connaissait mieux que lui ne pouvait la connaître. Mais il se dit soudain que c'était des filles alors c'était normal, lui était un garçon il ne parlait pas sans cesse de maquillage, de vêtement, de coiffure ou autre connerie dans ce genre. C'était un mec, pur et dur. Il n'allait pas se travestir avec un jupon rose comme l'avait si bien dit Pansy. Il reprit sa route pour se dirigé vers la salle commune des Serpentard, il n'allait pas la cherché plus que ça. C'était soit la fatigue de la cherché, de la suivre partout ou simplement l'abandon. Blaise pencherait plus pour l'abandon, c'est vrai que lui aussi étouffé de resté sans cesse à ces côtés, il avait sa propre vie à mener et il voulait s'amusé bon sang de bon soir.

O

Elle écrivait toujours, dans son journal. Elle se demandé quelques fois pourquoi Malfoy n'allait pas informé son meilleur ami de tout ceci, après tout ils se connaissaient depuis tout petit et elle, et bien il l'avait détesté depuis six ans et ça, ça ne s'oublie pas en un claquement de doigt, c'était quasiment impossible ou presque. Blaise était son frère certes, mais elle le savait que depuis un moment, ce n'était pas comme si elle l'avait connu étant petite, pas comme si elle avait fêté plusieurs de leurs anniversaire ensemble, pas comme s'il s'était autrefois amusé à jouer au ballon ou à autre jeu, pas comme s'ils s'étaient amusés à faire tourner en bourrique leurs parents ou à embêter leur petite sœur qu'ils aimaient tant. Non, tout ceci n'était qu'illusion, que rêve, qu'imaginaire. Rien de tout ça n'était vrai, rien. Ils avaient partagés quoi étant petit ? Le ventre rond de leurs mère, et après ? Elle voulait tant que les choses s'améliore avec lui, qu'elle ait au moins une relation amicale avec, ou juste un peu de fraternité, rien qu'un tout petit peu. Le problème c'est que la protéger en faisait partit et ça, elle n'avait pas l'air de le remarqué, et pourtant elle avait la réputation d'être une fille très intelligente. Ca ne lui disait pas pourquoi il gardait ça pour lui, elle trouvait ça tout de même étrange. Quoi qu'il n'avait pas agi comme un con, comme un idiot, comme un « je suis supérieur à toi, toi tu n'es qu'une chienne » depuis qu'il savait, bien que ça sentait le coup fourré elle ne s'en plaignait pas. Elle n'arrivait tout simplement pas à comprendre les sang-pur et leurs changements d'humeur, ils étaient tous lunatique et bien trop fier. Elle n'avait jamais était comme ça, du moins elle l'espéré. Lunatique ? Jamais ! Colérique ? Jamais ! Arrogante ? Jamais ! Intelligente ? Oui, bon d'accord ça oui.

-Hermione ? s'exclama quelqu'un

-Oh, Ron…je m'en vais ne t'inquiète pas. Fit-elle

- Non, c'est bon tu peux rester. Après tout le château est un peut à tout le monde, tu te met où te veut bien…

-Bien que maintenant je sois à Serpentard ! Le coupa-t-elle.

-Ouais, dit Ron en faisant demi-tour.

-Elle va bien ! Haussa-t-elle la voix malgré elle, il se retourna. Enfin je suppose, elle est venu me parler clairement que ce matin…alors qu'on a toujours était proche. Tu me l'as demandé avant les vacances, à ce moment je ne savais pas, mais maintenant oui, elle a l'air de refaire surface. Dit-elle.

Il la regarda dans les yeux, il pouvait y lire de la tristesse ainsi que de la sincérité. Elle disait vrai, il le savait, elles étaient amis depuis presqu'aussi longtemps que lui et elle l'avait était. C'était bizarre d'avoir enfin une conversation polie avec elle, ça faisait tellement longtemps. Quelques fois il ne savait plus pourquoi il l'a détesté mais Harry était là pour lui rappeler à chaque instant. Il se souvenait de ces incorrigible disputes avec elle, il y en avait tellement, des tonnes, mais ils finissaient toujours par se réconcilié. A ce souvenir, il sourit faiblement. Il inspira profondément.

-Merci…Hermione. Dit-il

-Je peux te dire quelque chose avant que tu ne partes ? Demanda t'elle, il soupira fortement. Je prends ça pour un oui. Tout le monde sait ce qu'Harry a infligé à Ginny, pour l'avoir dit assez fort. Pourquoi es-tu donc toujours de son côté, enfin je veux dire…c'est ta sœur Ron !

-Comment veux-tu que je la crois, tu la croirais toi ? Elle est devenue folle tout simplement…enfin je ne sais pas Hermione, je suis complètement largué. Il fit une pause. C'est Harry, il ne lui ferait pas le moindre mal…c'est Harry ! S'exclama-t-il

-C'est vrai que vu comme ça, ça parait quasiment impossible pourtant c'est le cas. Fit-elle. Ron, pense tu que ta sœur mentirait sur un sujet aussi grave, elle n'est pas stupide…elle est même très intelligente et le sais. Elle soupira. La question que tu dois te poser est : qui tu dois croire ton ami depuis six ans et quelques, avec qui tu as vécu plein de chose ou ta propre sœur, ta sœur de sang Ron, ta seule sœur. Réfléchit un peut à ça. S'exclama-t-elle en partant

Elle le laissa en plan et partit, même si elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de faire face à Blaise et à sa colère. Elle redouter ce moment, plus que tout autre chose. Parce qu'elle savait que dès qu'elle le reverrai, il lui en voudrais, il lui déverserai toute sa colère sur elle, comme à chaque fois. Sa conversation avec Ron paraissez étrange et c'est fou ce que ça lui avait fait du bien d'avoir une nouvelle conversation civilisé, peut-être qu'ils allaient redevenir les amis qu'ils avaient était. Il lui manqué comme ami et malgré ce qu'il lui avait fait endurer, c'était son ami.

De retour dans sa salle commune, partagé avec Drago, elle s'en alla directement à la douche. Elle en avait besoin. Elle voulait que le week-end se finisse au plus vite, elle voulait déjà être demain, c'était le soir et elle voulait à tout prix que ça passe vite, elle en avait marre.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre, vous pouvez me laissez un review, toute critique est bonne à prendre qu'elle soit positive ou négatif.

Pardonnez mes fautes, j'essaie de m'améliorée du mieux que je peux, personne n'est parfait, pas vrai.

**X**o**X**o


	20. Chapter Nineteen

**Harry Potter**

**Note de l'auteur:** Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à la formidable **Joanne Kathleen Rowling**, seul l'histoire est de moi. Je vous promet que dès maintenant, les chapitres seront plus réguliers, étant donné que j'ai récupéré mes donnés. Je fais juste quelques ajustement au chapitre, le relie, le corrige et Paf on publie. ;') Je n'ai pu publier après le chapitre 18, bien que les chapitres étaient déjà écris - depuis un an - il fallait que je les corrige et avec mon travaille, je n'ai pas trop le temps d'aller sur .

**Rated K** : Tout les lecteurs

**Récapulatif**: Hermione a pétrifié Blaise pour avoir un peut de tranquillité, Ginny et Hermione se sont comme qui dirais-je réconsiliés. Cette dernière a eut une conversation civilisé avec Ron concernant sa soeur**.**

_Bonne Lecture_

* * *

_Chapitre 19_

Le week-end terminé, Hermione pouvait enfin soufflait. Ce qui l'inquièter n'était pas le fait que Blaise la suive partout, non ça elle s'en fichait…ou presque. Ce qui l'inquièter était sa colère, elle avait osé le pétrifié pour être tranquille sans son frère collé à ses basques ! Bon, il est vrai qu'elle y avait était fort, ce n'était pas dans ces habitudes. Elle n'était pas agréssive, elle était du genre calme pas sauvage. Et pourtant elle devait l'affronter quoi qu'il arrive. Bien que ce fut étrange pour elle de ne pas le voir à sa salle commune l'attendant pour la suivre partout où qu'elle aille. Elle sortait de sa chambre, enfin prête pour prendre son petit déjeuner et pour ces cours. Drago, lui était assis sur le canapé, un magasine à la main. En la voyant arrivé, il eut un sourire narquois digne d'un Malfoy.

-Blaise va surement te faire morfler, ou pas cela est à voir. _Souria t'il, le nez toujours plongé dans son magasine_. Les cours commencent à 8 heures précise et il est 7 heures 45, il n'est toujours pas là, ahah je sens qu'il va être de très mauvaise humeur. _Il fit une pause, puis releva la tête vers Hermione qui ne se tenait pas très loin de la porte de sa chambre, il reprit_. Ce qui veut dire que c'est sur Théo et moi qu'il va passé ses nerfs, parfait ! Il ne manquait plus que ça, merci Zabini. Ce soir je vais avoir une grosse migraine, tu vas devoir me payé un verre pour ça, crois moi. _Il rigola d'exaspération_.

- Je t'offrirai une boîte d'aspirine, ça vaudra mieux. _Elle souria doucement_. Et puis s'il t'emmerde un peut trop, s'il te tape sur le système, fais comme moi, _souria t'elle malicieusement, _pétrifie-le. _Dit-elle avec amusement_.

- hmm, ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée mais je me retrouverais avec toi sur sa liste « A tuer ». _Fit-il mine de rélféchir_.

- A tuer ? _Demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant à ces côtés_.

- Ouais, bien que je pense que toi tu sois sur celle « A engueuler ». _Elle fronça les sourcils, il souria_. Tu es sa sœur, vos parents seraient fous de rage contre lui. Et puis ma mère est beaucoup trop attaché à toi pour ne plus te voir, et je n'aime pas voir ma mère triste. Bien que l'on pense que je ne me soucie que de moi. _Il se racla la gorge_. « A engueuler » est plus appropié pour toi, il s'ennuyerait sans toi, bien qu'il ne l'avouerait pour rien au monde. _Lui dit-il_. Bon, on devrait y allez sinon Rogue risuqe de nous tapez une crise si on arrive en retard. _Dit-il e se levant_.

Ils partirent donc en direction des cachots, Blaise n'était pas venu et sa la soulager. Elle pouvait enfin respirer, un peut au moins. Mais elle savait ce qui l'attendait, une longue et grande engueulade. Malgré tout Malfoy l'avait fait rire, ça l'avait baissé son stresse. Elle n'avait jamais de grande ou voir de petite discutions avec lui, mais bizarrement c'était agréable. Il lui avait parrut moins con qu'a l'ordinaire, moins con qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Bien que Pansy lui avait dit qu'être distante avec le meilleur ami de son frère n'était pas une bonne chose, qu'elle raté quelques chose, elle s'en fichait de tout ça. Pour elle, il restait Malfoy, le Malfoy quoi. C'était pas son nouveau statut qui allait changer quoi que ce soit, bien sure elle se trompait parce qu'il ne l'avait plus insulté une fois depuis. Bien sure, il vait trouvé tout ceci bizarre, il penser que son ami lui faisait une farce en lui annonçant ça mais il comprenait, et il ne l'avait rappelé que quelques fois sous le nom de Granger, mais c'était l'habitude. Pendant le trajet ils ne parlaient pas vraiment, juste à la réaction qu'aurait le professeur Rogue s'ils arrivaient en ratard, ils avaient justement accélrer le pas en pensant leur punitions s'ils nétaient pas à l'heure et pour être franc, ils ne voulaient pas nettoyez tous les chaudrons de l'école, des plus vieux au plus récents. C'était un tel corvait qu'ils ne voulaient pas imaginez les nettoyez, à la main et sans baguette !

Heureusement pour eux, ils étaient à l'heure. Leur arrivé ne fut que trop remarqué, ils se tenaient côte à côte pour la première fois depuis la rentrée. Quand il les vit arrivé, Blaise fronça les sourcils et se retourna vers Théo qui était en pleine lecture d'un de ces nouveaux livres acheté lors de ces achats scolaires, le livre s'intitulé La croisière d'un damné, le livre était gros très gros. Quelques fois Blaise se demandait pourquoi ils étaient amis, ils n'avaient pas le même goût pour les loisirs hormis le Quiditch. Pansy lui avait assuré que c'était pour le préparé a l'intellecutelle de sa sœur, même si auparavant il n'était au courant de rien. Pour Blaise se qu'elle disait n'avait aucun sens et dans un sens c'était tout à fait vrai. Quelques fois elle n'était pas compréhensif, mais elle était tel quel était et on l'aimait comme ça. Blaise retourna son attention vers son meilleur ami et sa sœur, ils s'étaient mêlés à la foule, elle s'était installé aux côtés de Pansy qui se limait les ongles alors que Drago lui c'était mis à ces côtés, les mains dans les poches. Il remarqua les regards haineux des Gryffondors en vers sa sœur. Blaise allait s'adressé à lui, mais c'est à ce moment là que le professeur Rogue fit son entrer et leurs ordonna à tous d'entrer dans la classe en silence.

O

Les cours se passez plutôt bien, c'était l'heure du repas et Blaise avait apparement décidé de ne pas adresser la parole à sa sœur ni à son meilleur ami, pourquoi ? Parce qu'il était têtu. Hermione était assise avec la bande comme le disait si bien Pansy, Ginny était venue s'installer face à Hermione comme le lui avait demandé cette dernière. Elle ne se sentait déjà pas vraiment à sa place et la présence de Ginny l'apaiser. Elle reflété son ancienne vie, sa vie de fille de moldu, de Gryffondor.

-Je l'ai pétrifié. _Dit Hermione doucement_

- Pardon ? _s'exclama ginny, Hermione soupira_

- Je disais que…que j'ai pétrifié Blaise hier parce que…parce qu'il voulait encore une fois me suivre où que j'aille, c'est vrai quoi, tu ne trouve pas ça exaspérant ? Non franchement, je pensais que ce matin en me levant il allait m'étrangler, me tuer, m'engueuler comme je ne sais quoi, mais non rien il ne m'adresse tout simplement pas la parole. S'enerva-t-elle. Monsieur fais la gueule, pas que ça me déplait ! Un peut de tranquilité ne me fais pas de mal. _Elle soufla_.

- Tu es complètement dingue Hermione, tu le sais ça au moins ? Fit Ginny avec amusement. Pas que je prenne qu'un partit, et je ne veux subir en aucun cas la colère du frère ou de la sœur tout ça parce que je suis d'un côté. Commença-t-elle avec hésitation. Hermione, tu as fugué, ce que je peux au moins comprendre un minimum après tout, et maintenant tu le pétrifie. Je crois que tu y a était un peut fort même si je peux comprendre qu'être suivie en permanence, ça doit pas être facile.

- Hey ! _s'exclama Hermione_. Tu es censé être de mon côté, pas du siens. Ok, je n'ai pas été très stable, disons que mes nerfs ont lâché. Mais crois-moi, vivre dans une famille totalement inconnue n'est pas simple et voir ces sangs-purs changer d'humeur comme de chemise n'est pas très agréable, contrairement à eux, je ne suis pas lunatique ! Et puis le pétrifié n'était pas dans mes intérêt, je ne voulais pas vraiment…je, je ne sais pas, c'est juste qu'il me taper sur le système. J'aurais peut-être dû employer un autre sort. Ce qui est fait est fait, c'est simple comme bonjour_. S'exclama-t-elle d'un ton fier, Ginny ria_.

- Ouais, c'est ça. Souria-t-elle. Pourtant, dans tes paroles on dirait bien Blaise. Dit elle narquoisement, Hermione lui jeta un bout de pain à la figure.

Elles rigolèrent de bon cœur, c'était bien la première fois depuis bien longtemps l'une comme l'autre. C'était plaisant et soulagant. Un bon et pur sentiment de bien-être, quel bonheur. Leur conversation amicale n'avait pas passé inaperçu, à la table des Gryffondor Ron les regardaient. Je ne pourrais pas exactement dire quel sentiment se reflétait à travers ces yeux, c'était un mélange. Du soulagement, de la jalousie, de la tristesse, de la joie, de la haine, de l'inquiètude, de la compréhension, de l'acceptation, de la défaite, de la rancœur, de la souffrance… peut importe, il passait par bien des sentiments sans vraiment l'expliquer. Sa sœur lui manquer sans doute, il était inquiète pour elle. Et après ce que lui avait dit Hermione, il ne pouvait que douter de son meilleur ami. Après tout, elle avait raison, c'était sa sœur, elle n'était pas du genre à inventer de choses pareille. Il s'embrouilla de question tout seul.

O

Les cours de l'après-midi reprirent, bien qu'ils fussent accablés par un discours ennuyeux et long du porfesseur Flitwick, et que le professeur MacGonnagall leur donna un examen surprise pour voir si les élèves avaient compris. Hermione en était ravie, bien qu'elle fût la seule. Ce fût d'ailleurs elle qui termina la première, mais elle prit le temps de vérifié que tout était correct, elle ne voulait pas avoir une très mauvaise note. Elle avait beau avoir changé de nom de famille, de maison, elle était toujous la même et elle tenait à sa réputation de miss-je-sais-tout.

O

Blaise était dans la salle commune des Serpentards en compagnie de Pansy, Théo et Drago. Bien qu'il n'adressé pas la parole à ce dernier, il n'allait tout de même pas rester planté là sans un mot. Pansy trouvait ce petit jeu ridicule, ignorer son meilleur ami parce qu'il était arrivé en même temps qu'Hermione ? R.I.D.I.C.U.L.E. l'ambiance était assez tendu, pas tellement mais c'était Blaise qui la rendait tendu, Drago en souriait narquoisement. D'abord parce que son crétin de meilleur ami était un idiot et que lorsqu'il était énervé, il pouvait s'inventer bien des choses. Et puis sa l'amusait de le voir comme ça, ce n'était pas souvent en vers lui donc ça l'amuser grandement. C'était quelque chose, à ne pas rater. A mourir de rire. Blaise bouyonnait dans son coin les bras croisé sur son torse, Drago avec un magasine de _Quiditch_, comme pour Pansy sauf que c'était un magasine _d'Hebdo Sorcier_. Quand à Théo, et bien c'était un bouquin et il était bel et bien concentrer dedans.

-Tu es quand même vraiment pathétique Blaise _souffla Pansy_

- Je te demande pardon ? s'exclama le concerner. Je ne suis PAS pathétique ! Non mais je rêve, on va-t-on !

- Laisse tomber Pan's, il fait sa petite tête de banbin, _Rigola Drago_ Je pense qu'il est retourné à l'âge ou il jouait encore avec les fourmies. Fourmies qu'ils prenaient pour ces amis_. Il continua de rigolé en emmenant Pansy et Théo qui sortit de son livre._

- Je ne les prenais pas pour mes amis…c'est du délire ! _S'énerva Blaise_ après tout, je le dois à toi ma frustration et a personne d'autre…

- Tu le dois qu'à ta chère sœur, c'est elle qui t'a pétrifié, pas moi. _S'exclama Drago_ Bon, moi je rentre. Profite de cette nuit pour réfléchir Mr ami des fourmies.

Blaise lui lança un magasine dans le dos avant qu'il ne traverse le portrait de la salle commune, il aurait juré entendre des jurons comme « connard » comme à chaque fois, ça lui fit rire doucement. Il se rendit à ses appartements, partagé avec Hermione. Il souria encore de l'expression de Blaise, c'était assez drôle. il savait qu'il n'aimait pas qu'on lui parle de sa folie d'avaoir des amis fourmis dans son enfance, et a chaque fois l'excuse qu'il employé était que Drago, Pansy ou Théo l'avait fait boire une potion exprès pour le rendre dingue. Bien que cela soit faux, il avait l'air d'y croire fortement encore. Quand il entra dans la salle commune, il pouvait y voir un bazar pas possible sur la table. Ginny était assise sur le canapé tout en riant, Hermione était comme qui dirais-je a la recherche de quelque chose, allez savoir quoi. Il s'asseya à coté de la belle rousse.

- Que cherche-t-elle ?_Demanda Drago, Ginny ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre mais Drago la devança_. J'espère qu'elle n'est pas en colère, j'ai déjà eut à faire à Blaise dans cet état, ce n'est pas pour avoir la soeur en plus.

- Elle n'est pas en colère, elle est frustrée. Elle a perdu son devoir de potion pour demain, du coup...et bien voilà ! _fit-elle en riant_. J'ai toujours trouvé Hermione amusante lorsqu'elle est dans cet état là, déjà au dîner elle stresser de l'avoir perdu mais alors là.

- Aussi névrosé que son frère..._soupira-t-il ce qui fit rire Ginny._

Sans attendre quoi que ce soit, il prit son magasine de Quiditch qui se trouvait sur la petite table face au canapé, pendant qu'Hermione chercher encore son devoir de Potion. Ginny, qui s'ennyait fermement, jeter de temps en temps sur le magasine de Drago quand elle ne regardait pas son amie s'énerver toute seule. Après un lapce de temps, Hermione décida de refaire entièrement son devoir de Potion bien qu'elle aurait voulu se détendre avant la reprise des cours.

**O**

- HERMIONE !_ Cria Blaise au bout du couloir._

A l'entente de son prénom, Hermione se stoppa dans sa marche, elle redoutait ce qu'il allait se passait. Le cours de Potion s'étend mal passé, elle n'était pas de très bonne humeur pour subir une telle interaction. Elle ne voulait pas l'affrontait, Rogue s'étant défoulé sur elle à cause de son devoir de potion bâclé selon lui. La veille au soir, elle avait cherché son devoir sans aucun résultat. Et lorsqu'elle s'était dite qu'elle devait le refaire, il se faisait tard, elle était fatigué et avait fait ça vite fait bien fait, bien que ça l'énerver. Elle resté une intello, et voir un devoir bâclé la contrarier plus que ça ne devrait. Elle se retourna et fit face a son frère qui n'avait pas mis longtemps à la rattraper, son regard était furieux voir meurtrier. Elle aurait pu mourir pétrifiée ou autrement sous son regard, ça faisait peur. Mais Hermione n'était pas du genre à avoir peur face à lui, en fait il l'exaspéré bien que souvent elle aimait sa compagnie tout comme lui qui ne savait pas comment agir avec elle. Ils étaient tout deux très compliqué lorsqu'ils s'agissaient "d'Hermione et Blaise, les faux jumeaux". Elle lui sourit ironiquement, le cherchant aisément.

- Oui _dit-elle_

- Hermione _articula-t-il difficilement_

- Tu sais que je suis au courant que je m'appelle Hermione ?_ Souria-t-elle_. Non pas que je sois surprise de ta venue, d'ailleurs je m'attendais à te voir venir m'accabler de tous tes reproches un peu plus tôt mais qu'il en soit ainsi. Te pétrifié...

- Tais-toi, tu raconte encore n'importe quoi._ Fit-il_. Tu nous refais un monologue._ Il soupira_, je voudrais savoir si tu n'aurais pas vu Pansy ?

- Sérieusement ? Je ne te crois pas le moindre du monde. A cette heure ci, tu sais pertinemment que tout le monde mange. _Dit-elle tout en se dirigeant vers la grande salle en compagnie de son frère._

- Peut-être. _Dit-il_, alors parlons-en.

- Tu sais que tu peux être très étrange quelque fois, Blaise. _Souria t'elle en s'asseyant a la table._

Blaise s'asseya en face d'elle, c'était la première fois depuis que la vérité avait était découverte au grand jour. Il était toujours resté en retrait, afin de la voir le moins que possible. Aujourd'hui, il se demandait si protégé sa soeur était quelque chose d'utile, de la suivre. Il avait agit comme un crétin avec sa soeur, depuis le début. Il était cruel, il était gentil puis il redevenait gentil pour enfin lui collé au basque. Ces changements d'humeur n'était pas du tout compréhensif, elles étaient même très frustrante pour son entourage. Et Capucine lui reprocher sans arrêt, plus il grandissait et plus il devenait casse-couille selon elle. Et ça le mettait toujours hors de lui lorsqu'elle tenait ce genre de propos. Le reste du groupe d' "amis" étaient restaient en retrait. Drago, Théo et Pansy étaient en pleine discutions et étaient non loin d'eux deux. Les autres étaient ici et là, ils n'étaient pas si proche des uns des autres hormis Blaise, Théo, Drago et Pansy. Le reste ça resté à voir, c'était de bon amis sans être inséparable, sans être les meilleurs amis du monde.

- Je suis très en colère contre toi, tu n'avais pas à me pétrifier, je ne suis pas n'importe qui, _grinça-t-il entre ces dents_. J'aurais compris si ça aurait était Weasmoche ou Potter, mais moi c'est...

- Incompréhensif ? Laisse-moi rire Blaise !_ S'exclama t'elle_. Tu ne m'a pas lâché une seconde depuis des semaines, je ne peux pas respirer tranquille sans t'avoir dans les environs, lire un livre tranquille ou écrire m'est complètement impossible,_ s'emporta t'elle_. Tu...tu sais ce que c'est d'être collé comme un pot de colle, j'en avais vraiment marre !_ Elle souffla, respirant un bon coup_. Tu sais, quelque fois j'aime être seule et...et depuis que j'ai appris que j'étais ta soeur et bien beaucoup de choses ont changés ainsi que les personnes que je côtoie et j'ai donc besoin d'être seule. Ce n'est pas si facile de tourner la page, sur six ans. Je...

- Ok, ok ça va ! J'ai compris_ fit-il précipitamment_

- Désolé, je me suis laissé emporter. _Dit-elle_

- Je vois ça _ria-t-il_ Ca n'a pas était facile pour moi non plus, crois-moi. Bien que mes amis ne m'on pas abandonner et haïs comme personne ne l'avais fais avant, ils auraient étaient tes vraies amis, ils seraient restaient auprès de toi, à te soutenir._ Il souffla_ Bon, j'ai décidé qu'à présent je ne te collerais plus.

- C'est vrai ?! S'exclama-t-elle, mais c'est génial, enfin !_ Elle souria_.

- Ah oui je vois, je suis si imposant que ça _rigola-t-il, il leva la main pour empêcher Hermione d'ouvrir la bouche_. Non, ne répond rien. Père peux être très dur quelque fois, mais quand on le connaît vraiment bien, il est génial. Tu verras à la longue tu t'y feras, de ces humeurs. Nous nous ressemblons pour ça.

- Oh !_ Rigola-t-elle_. Si vous êtes pareille, ça promet ! Déjà que tu peux être insupportable mais alors si vous êtes deux, je risque moi même de péter un câble.

- Hmm, mouais _fit-il_

Ils continuèrent de parler ainsi, une vraie conversation civilisé ne faisait pas de mal. Après le repas du midi, ils partirent en direction de leur prochain cours, malheureusement pour eux, ils avaient Divination. Le cours restait intéressant si on oublié le fait que le professeur Trelawney pouvait paraître complètement dingue.

Du côté des Gryffondor, c'était une tout autre histoire. Un Ronald Bilius Weasley doutait, ce qui était assez fréquent ces derniers temps. Il passait tout son temps à dévisagé son meilleur ami et à regarder un coup Ginny et un coup Hermione. Disait-elle la vérité, après tout Hermione avait toujours était honnête avec lui. Même si cela signifié ne plus lui adressé la parole pendant quelques jours, mais ça c'était avant. Maintenant, le peu qu'ils parlaient était sur Ginny et c'était tout récent. Aujourd'hui il se doutait bien qu'Harry y mettait son grain de sel, mais il arrivé encore à se demandait quoi. Il l'avait toujours suivit, aidé, soutenu, il lui avait était loyal et il avait eut foi en lui, sans jamais se poser la moindre question. Sans douter. Il était de ceux qui avaient l'air peureux mais qui avait une force en eux si intense et si puissante qu'ils restaient pour voir que tous leurs efforts soient récompensés, soit nécessaire Ils étaient les êtres les plus courageux qu'ils soient. Aujourd'hui Ron doutait de sa loyauté en vers Harry Potter, l'élu. Il avait surtout peur pour sa petite soeur, il s'inquiéter et il était temps. Il avait remarqué son regard à chaque fois qu'Harry était dans les parages, c'en était effrayant, ce n'était pas la Ginny qu'il connaissait. Elle prenait peur malgré sa force en elle-même. Il fallait agir et trouvé des réponses a ces questions.

* * *

**Je** pense que ça sera le dernier chapitre que je publierai avant un long moment, mes autres chapitres étant bourré de fautes, je veux les corriger pour qu'elles soit plus agréable à lire et plus présentable. Et heureusement que je me suis améliorer depuis le temps, depuis que j'ai publié les premiers chapitres.

**M**erci d'avoir lu ce chapitre, vous pouvez me laissez une review, toute critique est bonne à prendre qu'elle soit positive ou négatif.

**P**ardonnez mes fautes, j'essaie de m'améliorée du mieux que je peux, personne n'est parfait, pas vrai.

**X**o**X**o


End file.
